


'Till You Make It / Пока роль не станет тобой

by robinjohnblake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinjohnblake/pseuds/robinjohnblake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Я хочу сказать… давай притворимся.</p><p>Дерек моргает, глядя на него. Очень напряжённо. Стайлз и не подозревал, что кто-то может физически так напряжённо моргать, но вот он Дерек перед ним, моргающий с такой силой, словно тренирует веки.</p><p>- Притворимся.</p><p>- Сыграем, идиот,- он легко хлопает Дерека по предплечью.- Сделаем вид, что у нас всё хорошо, как и хотят наши родители, а потом… они отстанут от нас, верно?</p><p>Ага, вот и очень хорошо знакомое ему выражение лица «Стайлз потерял свои последние мозги», Стайлз изучил его наизусть и ненавидел.</p><p>- Зачем нам притворятся, Стайлз,- ровным голосом говорит Дерек, по его тону можно понять, что он бы с удовольствием начал орать.- Мы же действительно родственные души друг друга.</p><p>- В этом и всё великолепие плана! Это будет охерительно легко. Не могу поверить, что мы не додумались до этого раньше,- он ерошит рукой волосы и изумлённо качает головой, улыбаясь от уха до уха.- Святые угодники. Не могу поверить, что только что решил все наши проблемы, чувак.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Till You Make It / Пока роль не станет тобой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ['Till You Make It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639482) by [standinginanicedress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/standinginanicedress/pseuds/standinginanicedress). 



Стайлз и Дерек впервые увидели друг друга так давно, что оба не могут вспомнить этот момент. Пусть Дерек старше Стайлза на целых четыре года, но даже для него мгновение, когда он встретил крошечного Стайлза, было размыто, как отражение в грязном треснувшем зеркале. Стайлз всегда считал несправедливым, что они так рано встретились и все поняли, кем они являются друг другу. Остальные встречают свою пару в подростковом возрасте, ближе к двадцати, тридцати годам (иногда даже старше), они могут жить своей жизнью, встречаться, с кем хотят, ждать, гадать и, наконец, находить своего избранного. Какое-то время они могут быть свободными. Пусть даже на заднем плане маячит фантазия о вечности, всё равно это лучше. Стайлз всегда так думал.

Как бы то ни было, Стайлз был младенцем, а Дерек уже ходил. Эту историю снова и снова рассказывали их родители и другие члены семьи на различных принудительных совместных встречах. За обеденным столом, по пути за мороженым, в очереди в кино, на День Благодарения. Вокруг Стилински и Хейлы, все умиляются и смеются, вспоминая подробности того памятного момента.

В продуктовом магазине. Дерек и Стайлз впервые встретились в продуктовом магазине. И как это можно назвать романтичным? Всё ещё хуже, потому что в действительности это произошло в ряду с подгузниками - ведь опять же, Стайлз был грёбаным младенцем. Как говорят, Дерек увидел Стайлза на руках у матери, пока она выбирала из множества марок подгузников, указал в его сторону своим пухлым детским пальчиком и объявил «Это моя вторая половинка». С этого всё и началось.

Дело вот в чём. Тот факт, что Стайлз и Дерек созданы друг для друга, неопровержим. На месте Стайлза весьма глупо пытаться отрицать тот факт, что он ничего не чувствует к Дереку и что Дерек ничего не чувствует к нему. Стайлз никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного к кому-либо ещё, в те редкие случаи когда Дерек не вёл себя как полный мудак, и он очень сомневался, что сможет испытывать к кому-то нечто подобное. Факт оставался фактом: Дерек – тот самый.

И в этом вся проблема. Потому что, по правде говоря, без преувеличений и недомолвок, Стайлзу не нравится Дерек Хейл. О, боже мой, ему этот долбоёб никогда не нравился. Ненависть кажется слишком сильным словом (отчасти потому, что каждый раз, когда он раньше произносил его, отец отводил его в сторону на разговор - так что он приучил себя молчать об этом, хоть это и была чистая правда), но, бог тому свидетель, они абсолютно не ладили. 

В первый раз все обратили внимание, что всё идёт совсем не по плану, когда Стайлз взял кубик и швырнул его прямо в голову Дерека. Конечно, ему было два года, и он кидался кубиками в каждого, кто осмеливался прикоснуться к его тщательно сконструированным башням, но когда он бросал в Дерека… в этом был истинный злой умысел. В свои два года он превосходил в сообразительности сверстников. В каком-то смысле Дерек всегда заставлял Стайлза выходить за рамки – во множестве разнообразных случаев. Выходить за рамки здравого смысла, выходить из себя от злости, переходить к дракам.

Стайлз швырнул кубиком в Дерека, отец нервно рассмеялся и увёл Стайлза играть во что-то другое, пока Талия прижимала лёд к виску плачущего сына. Не в последний раз Стайлз хладнокровно нападёт на Дерека. Совсем не в последний.

Стайлз даже не может обвинить себя в этих выходках, не винит и Дерека, на самом деле. Кого он обвиняет в бессчётных инцидентах между ними - так это их родителей. Которые решительно пытались заставить их полюбить друг друга – не вызвать симпатию, подружить, а именно полюбить – и происходило это фактически всю осознанную жизнь Стайлза. Отчасти, вероятно, это можно понять. Ибо они родственные души. А это значит: и в горе, и в радости, что бы ни происходило, они созданы друг для друга. Другого варианта нет. Конец дискуссии. Так что Клаудия и Талия никогда не обращали внимания, что Стайлз бьёт Дерека своими крошечными кулачками, когда тот трогает его вещи и что Дерек толкает Стайлза головой в стену при любой возможности. У них была цель - свести их. И этой цели они придерживаются до сих пор.

Год за годом, одно и то же дерьмо. Каждый День Благодарения Стилински в гостях у Хейлов. Стайлз сидит за столом у карточки со своим именем в форме индюшки, напротив него сидит Дерек, опустив глаза, чтобы не встречаться с ним взглядом. Когда Дереку было четырнадцать, а Стайлзу десять, Дерек опустил его лицом в блюдо с пюре (мимоходом лишив всех гарнира) и провёл остаток вечера, дуясь на всех, отказавшись от еды, пока Стайлз бурно фантазировал, как втыкает ему вилку прямо в нос. Счастливое, незабываемое время. Именно так всё и происходит у настоящих родственных душ.

В детстве порой всё доходило просто до абсурда. Они дрались, обзывались, устраивали истерики, топали ногами, их чуть ли не волокли по полу, заставляя общаться, потому что они друг другу не нравились. Вся эта лабуда с родственными душами была вишенкой на торте. Они вели себя как глупые дети, Стайлза до сих пор удивляет, почему родители так и не сдались. Стайлз бы давно уже это сделал на их месте. Сколько раз можно наблюдать, как твой ребёнок бьёт другого в лицо, прежде чем осознаёшь, что, возможно, стоит прекратить?

Когда они начали взрослеть, умнеть, всё перешло к отчаянным попыткам избегать друг друга как можно чаще. Стайлза достало ругаться с Дереком, достали перепалки, и к тому времени как Стайлз перешёл в старшую школу и достиг пика взросления, Дерек был занят в колледже другими вещами помимо его нежеланной раздражающей мелкой родственной души. Они просто не хотели… не хотят быть рядом.

Тем не менее, каждый год на День Благодарения, Рождество, Новый Год их заставляли приходить на семейные праздники. До сих пор. И сейчас Дерек сидит напротив Стайлза и спрашивает, как школа, Стайлз отвечает «Скукота», Дерек говорит «Да». И всё. Дерек покупает картошку-фри в кафе в боулинге и молча протягивает её ему, Стайлз угощается. И всё. Стайлз помнит любимый сорт мороженого Дерека и заказывает ему, пока тот в туалете, вернувшись, Дерек благодарит, и это всё. 

Почему-то это прохладное, сухое отношение ранит сильнее, чем ссоры, если он правильно интерпретирует печальные, разочарованные взгляды родителей. Как же так. Неужели, непонятно, что всё, когда-то они должны сдаться. Стайлз не говорит, что, наверное, им с Дереком стоит никогда больше не видеться и не говорить друг с другом, потому что это нереально, и он всегда знал это (всегда, всегда знал, что у него нет выбора), но он подразумевает, что, возможно, взрослым стоит поторопиться и отстать от них, пока они друг друга в буквальном смысле не поубивали. Дереку двадцать два, он закончил колледж и теперь ищет работу, Стайлз закончил школу и теперь выбирает колледж, и… сейчас самое время.

Стайлз думает, что это несправедливо. Несправедливо, что когда он нашёл девушку, отец относился к ней как к какой-то разлучнице, потому она не Дерек. Несправедливо, что ему всегда приходилось приглашать Дерека на дни рождения, хотя Дерек постоянно неизбежно портил праздник. Несправедливо, что он наблюдает, как все его друзья встречают свои вторые половинки и действительно влюбляются. Это несправедливо. Ни по отношению к нему, ни по отношению к Дереку.

Как удары сердца, которые никто не слышит, есть что-то далёкое, невидимое у них обоих внутри, что тянет их друг к другу – и этого достаточно? Будет ли этого достаточно для них? Они не могут это контролировать, никто не может. Это не выбирают. Они не искали друг друга всю жизнь, чтобы, наконец, встретиться.

Нет чувства победы. Нет ощущения награды, завершённости. Есть чувство, словно он в западне.

Так что, нет. Кажется, этого не достаточно.

\- - - 

\- Дерек сегодня возвращается.

Стайлз поднимает глаза к потолку, думая, как он вообще не свихнулся ещё, и болтает ложкой в каше.

\- Да,- отвечает он. Не то что бы ему не напоминали об этом факте каждый день в течение последних трёх недель. Он знал, что Дерек вернётся с того самого дня, когда Дерек сам позвонил Стайлзу и сказал ему об этом. Разговор был неловким как и все их разговоры, и эта новость постоянно крутилась в его голове, как бы он ни старался о ней забыть.

В этом и проблема с Дереком. О нём не забудешь. Наверное, дело в этой херне о родственных душах, или, может быть, потому что все постоянно напоминает ему о его существовании, не важно. Что бы он не делал, Дерек всегда в его мыслях. Стайлз знает, что для Дерека всё абсолютно так же, этим можно объяснить тот факт, что они едва выносят друг друга. Их переписка, которую Стайлз только месяц назад почистил, состоит из сотни сообщений («Что делаешь? – Определился с колледжем? – Только что видел, как енот жрёт гамбургер из мусорки, хаха»).

Отец размешивает сахар в кофе, поворачивается и облокачивается на кухонный прилавок, направляя на Стайлза типичный для разговоров о Дереке взгляд. Что-то среднее между усталым разочарованием и отчаянной надеждой. Стайлза уже всерьёз воротит от этого выражения. Он всегда чувствует себя виноватым. Как будто подвёл его в чём-то.

\- Ты собираешься…

\- Не притворяйся, будто ещё ничего не планировал,- спокойно перебивает его Стайлз, хотя его охватывает желание орать во всю мощь лёгких.- Так что, да. Да, мы увидимся.

Шериф натянуто улыбается.

\- Сегодня в семь.

Стайлз выдыхает через нос. Сегодня в семь. Он столько раз уже слышал эту незамысловатую фразу, что это сводит с ума, и ему даже не нужно спрашивать, что будет сегодня в семь. Они поедут к Хейлам, их громадная семья собьёт их с ног, придётся пережить миллион обменов любезностями, они с Дереком будут вынуждены часами изображать беседу за закусками и ужином, а потом в спальне Дерека, куда их отправит Талия, заговорщицки подмигнув. Замечательно. Лучше не бывает.

Он в ужасе, и то это слишком мягко сказано.

\- Я слышал, что он на какое-то время останется в Бикон-Хиллз,- ложка стучит по стенкам кружки, и Стайлз подумывает с такой силой грохнуть своей ложкой по тарелке, чтобы разбить её вдребезги.- Предполагаю, что он хочет начать работать в бухгалтерской фирме своего отца.

Бла-бла. Стайлза сразу одолевает зевота. Чёрт возьми, почему Дерек такой скучный?

На пару секунд воцаряется тишина, Стайлз хрустит сухим завтраком, ложки продолжают стучать по посуде. Как будто Стайлз не знает, что сейчас скажет отец, потому что он уже много-много раз слышал это, когда начали приходить ответы из колледжей. Так что он старается морально подготовиться к тому, что придётся услышать. Прогоняет в голове его слова и свой собственный ответ.

\- Знаешь,- он ставит кружку на стойку, скрещивая руки на груди и глядя на Стайлза самым отцовским взглядом из его арсенала,- если Дерек останется, то тебе стоит рассмотреть колледж поблизости.

Стайлз для отвода глаз подал документы в два ближайших колледжа. Но, на самом деле, он хочет в колледж на восточном побережье. Он только никому ещё об этом не говорил. Ни Дереку, и уж точно ни отцу, который мгновенно бы взбеленился, услышав это.

\- Конечно, да,- говорит Стайлз, кивая.- Конечно.

Конечно, так и должно быть. Действительно. Для любого, кто встретил свою пару, господи, это бы не обсуждалось. В случае Стайлза это просто повод сбежать.

Если Стайлз действительно захочет уехать, отец его не остановит. Он просто подавит глубокий вздох, печально покачает головой и будет размышлять в тишине, что же не так со Стайлзом. Почему Стайлзу даже не нравится его вторая половинка, почему ему на него наплевать? Что-то с ним должно быть не так. Иногда Стайлз тоже думал об этом, и он знает, что и Дерек не спит по ночам, думая о том же самом. Что-то с ними не так. Они могут всю жизнь заставлять себя, разрываясь изнутри, или Стайлз может уехать. Второй вариант звучит привлекательнее, верно?

Дом Хейлов как и всегда яркий и приветливый, полный людей, еды, энергии, шумный и гостеприимный, все постоянно находятся в движении, болтают и смеются. Стайлз всегда здесь чувствовал себя как дома, даже когда ребёнком он всеми фибрами души ненавидел сюда приходить. В этом доме сложно почувствовать себя не в своей тарелке, даже несмотря на Дерека.

Вся семья очень шумная и дружелюбная, только Дерек выделяется, и Стайлз находит его в одиночестве у стены на стыке кухни и гостиной, в руке красный пластиковый стаканчик, на лице меланхолия. Он всегда такой. Всегда был таким – Стайлз даже подозревал, что его могли усыновить. Он просто совсем не похож на всю остальную семью.

Стайлз вытирает ладони о джинсы и выдыхает, подходя к Дереку, который, как только заметил его, поднимает на него взгляд, не меняя выражения лица. Как и всегда Стайлз чувствует взгляды на затылке, чем ближе он к своей паре, тем больше на них обращают внимание.

Они видятся в первый раз за четыре месяца. Стайлз ждёт, что должен что-то прочувствовать – счастье, волнение… что-нибудь. Когда люди долго не видятся со своими половинками, они всегда говорят, что при встрече чувствуют себя полноценными и обновлёнными. Стайлз этого не понимает. Наоборот, он может сфокусироваться только на том, как затихли люди в комнате, всё их внимание переключается на это жалкое воссоединение. Его бесит, что Дерек смотрит на него с вялым интересом. Его светло-карие глаза быстро оглядывают Стайлза с ног до головы, словно проверяя, цел он или нет.

\- Привет,- говорит Стайлз, когда оказывается достаточно близко. От них этого ждут, так что он раскрывает объятия, Дерек делает то же самое, подходит ещё ближе, устраивает подбородок на плече Дерека и обхватывает его руками. Они обнимались бессчётное количество раз («Иди, обними свою пару, Стайлз. – Это необходимо?»), так что неловкости нет. Всё привычно и комфортно. Дерека приятно обнимать, от него всегда хорошо пахнет. Это не плохо. Но и ничего особенного в этом нет.

Когда они отпускают друг друга, Дерек протягивает напиток Стайлзу, поболтав немного так, что жидкость и лёд хлюпают в стакане. Приняв его, Стайлз видит, что это Спрайт – его любимый. Конечно, Дерек в курсе.

\- Я бы добавил водки,- говорит он, улыбаясь,- но твой отец наверняка меня арестует.

Ха, как будто их раньше это останавливало. Они постоянно таскали алкоголь на этих проклятых сборищах, даже когда Дереку ещё не исполнилось двадцать один. Только так можно было выжить, не рехнувшись, сдержать порыв схватить стул и швырнуть его в стену. Именно так Дерек и поступал. Стайлз был свидетелем.

\- Ха-ха,- отвечает Стайлз, закатив глаза. Как будто он впервые слышит эту шутку.- И как тебе в нашем волшебном Бикон-Хиллз после возвращения?

Дерек пожимает плечами.

\- Нормально. Всё по-прежнему.

Стайлз потягивает газировку, комфортно встав в паре шагов от Дерека.

\- Слышал, ты уже устроился на работу с ежедневным весельем с калькуляторами.

Прищурившись, Дерек кивает.

\- Это приносит хорошие деньги,- Стайлз не может понять, каким тоном он это произносит – то ли раздражается, то ли пытается Стайлза в чём-то убедить.- Я, скорее всего, ещё до конца лета обзаведусь своей собственной квартирой.

Стайлз одобрительно вскидывает брови и на секунду отворачивается, чтобы оглядеть комнату. Почти все уже вернулись к своим разговорам и перестали пялиться на нелепую парочку, пытающеюся найти какую-то менее поверхностную тему для разговора. Общение с Дереком всегда вызывало ужасные трудности, потому что, пусть они и знали друг друга буквально целую вечность вдоль и поперёк, они не умели общаться.

Слишком много нужно было сказать, и слишком мало в то же время. То, что они отказываются признавать, довлеет над ними. И то, что замалчивают, и то, что обсуждают. Всё сложно, и Стайлз это ненавидит. Бог свидетель, иногда он ненавидит говорить с Дереком.

Дерек прокашливается, возвращая к себе внимание Стайлза. Он отводит взгляд, сначала изучая пол, а потом поднимая его к потолку, глядя туда так пристально, словно штудируя древний артефакт в музее.

\- Слышал, ты расстался со своим парнем.

То, что Стайлз встречается с другими, осуждают практически все его знакомые – Скотт, Лидия, отец, Хейлы – все, кто знает о нём и Дереке (в действительности все в городе знают о них. Сложно не слышать о двух подростках, родственных душах, которые избивают друг друга посреди парка). Возможно, это покажется чудом, что кто-то хочет с ним встречаться, учитывая, что он практически уже состоит в браке и не может никого заинтересовать. Но те, кто ещё не нашёл свою половинку, с радостью готовы замутить, повеселиться и заняться сексом с тем, к кому они не будут привязаны. И это весело. И здорово. До поры до времени. Проходят месяцы, и Стайлз понимает, что это путь в никуда. Что это всё.

Дерек и сам с несколькими спал. Он знает, каково это.

\- Он встретил свою вторую половину,- честно отвечает Стайлз. Он не может сдержаться, и его лицо горит от стыда, словно ему есть чего стыдиться. Словно его вина, что он не оказался родственной душой своего бывшего. Словно он виноват, что совсем не хочет быть со своей второй половиной.- И это всё немного подпортило.

Дерек кивает головой, смотрит на Стайлза нечитаемым взглядом и потом молчит пять минут. Стайлз стоит рядом и пьёт, держа руку в кармане, пока в стакане не остаётся один лёд и он не чувствует себя так, словно готов из кожи вон вылезти. Как будто он может так просто бросить Дерека и уйти поговорить с кем-то другим, как будто ему есть куда идти. Так что он стоит. И эта неловкость буквально убивает его изнутри.

\- Я коплю деньги, что починить джип,- наконец, говорит Стайлз, когда уже не может больше это выносить. Дерек поворачивается к нему, вскинув брови.

\- Починить?- он улыбается.- Это никто не сможет починить.

\- Чтобы он был на ходу,- немного разгорячившись, поправляет Стайлз и качает головой.- Я шесть месяцев котлеты для гамбургеров жарил, чтобы накопить, так что не издевайся, засранец.

Снова наступает тишина, и на секунду Стайлз всерьёз рассматривает вариант скрыться в туалете, запереться и притвориться, что у него жуткий понос, лишь бы сбежать от этой ситуации. Лишь бы добыть себе немного времени до ужина, когда будет еда и можно сфокусироваться на чём-то кроме того факта, что они не могут быть обычными родственными душами и даже просто нормальными людьми.

К счастью, Дерек заговаривает раньше.

\- Ты не думал, что мог бы попросить деньги у меня?

Стайлз хмурится, разворачиваясь к Дереку, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза и морщит брови. Потому что, нет, он никогда об этом не думал. Ни одной секунды. Все знают, Хейлы богатые, и он всегда понимал, что, видимо, это единственное, в чём ему повезло с Дереком, но… он никогда до этого не размышлял о том, что действительно может воспользоваться их деньгами. Зачем они ему?

\- Я бы заплатил,- продолжает Дерек, словно ничего особенного в этом нет.- И я сейчас готов это сделать, если ты…

\- Нет,- перебивает Стайлз, решительно качая головой.- В этом нет… у меня уже есть деньги? Так что…

Дерек хмурится ему в ответ, словно его искренне расстраивает, что Стайлз не позволяет ему заплатить за то, в чём Стайлз не нуждается.

\- Это абсолютно не проблема.

Дюжина вариантов ответа мгновенно пролетают в голове Стайлза. Что-то в духе «Но для меня это проблема», и «Мне не нужны твои чёртовы деньги», и «Хватит притворяться, что это, блять, нормально, что мы в порядке, что мы вообще знаем друг друга». Ни один из вариантов не подходит. Стайлз привык постоянно ругаться с Дереком, его это выматывает, все вокруг чувствуют себя неловко и расстраиваются. Все всегда грустят, когда Стайлз и Дерек не ладят.

Поэтому вместо этого он просто качает головой и фальшиво улыбается.

\- Это очень мило, но нет, спасибо.

Это невероятно, просто невероятно, насколько скованно Стайлз чувствует себя рядом с Дереком. То, что происходит прямо сейчас? Все эти фальшивые улыбки, бессмысленные разговоры и «Нет, спасибо»? Стайлз совсем не такой. Он бы хотел сказать, что Дерек тоже не такой как сейчас, но, положа руку на сердце, Стайлз не знает, какой настоящий Дерек. Было бы здорово, если бы этот угрюмый, бестактный засранец оказался не настоящим Дереком, но откуда ему знать, ему не с чем сравнивать.

Всё так нелепо, неловко, наигранно, можно подобрать ещё тысячу негативных определений. Почему-то Стайлзу хочется заплакать. И это тоже не впервые, когда дело касается Дерека. Потому что, хоть он и никогда не признает это вслух…

…ему тоже грустно, когда он не может найти общий язык с Дереком.

Дерек не чувствует перемену настроения Стайлза и продолжает. Он постоянно это делает, когда Стайлз вот-вот готов сорваться. Как будто это его особый талант.

\- Ты можешь обращаться ко мне за деньгами,- Стайлз трёт лицо ладонью и отворачивается, пытаясь успокоиться.- Я ничего не имею против. Ты же… ты моя вторая половинка…- из-за того, что он запнулся, кажется, будто он не вполне уверен в правдивости этого,-…и я с радостью это сделаю. Я уже поговорил с твоим отцом о том, чтобы оплатить учёбу в Биконе, так что…

\- Погоди…- тут же прерывает его Стайлз, поворачиваясь, чтобы смерить его гневным взглядом.- Что?

Дерек хлопает глазами.

\- Я предложил оплатить половину за твою учёбу.

Должно быть, он, блять, и понятия не имеет, что вылил сейчас на Стайлза ушат холодной воды. Абсолютно не понимает, судя по его широко распахнутым невинным глазам, которыми он смотрит на Стайлза.

\- Он сказал тебе, что я иду в Бикон?- Так же известный как университет в пятнадцати километрах от грёбаного дома Хейлов. Самое последнее место, которое Стайлз бы выбрал – потому как, что тогда? Так и остаться в своей старой спальне? Или, может, отец захочет, чтобы он переехал к Дереку, раз его дом ближе.

\- Да,- осторожно произносит Дерек, наконец-то вроде бы поняв, что что-то идёт не так.- Это не так?

Стайлз один раз качает головой, потом ещё и ещё. Слишком на многих вещах нужно сконцентрироваться сразу, а он даже не знает, с чего начать. Все надежды сохранить спокойствие и удержать себя в руках идут по пизде.

\- Я не иду в Бикон. Ясно?

\- Ясно,- отрывисто отвечает Дерек.- Я в любом случае готов заплатить.

Вот и всё. Выдержка Стайлза дала трещину. Возможно, всё не так плохо, потому что он смог удержаться и не отправить лёд из стакана прямо в блядское лицо Дерека. Вместо этого он разворачивается, оглядывает комнату, находит отца неподалёку и уверенно направляется к нему.

\- Стайлз…- Дерек хватает Стайлза за плечо, но тот отталкивает его руку,- Стайлз!

Стайлз переключился на абсолютно другую частоту, которую он очень и очень хорошо знает. Та же степень гнева, которой он достигает, когда его отец проворачивает нечто подобное, или Дерек позволяет его отцу такое сделать, просто… чтобы лишить его грёбаного права выбора, словно, блять, вселенная этого уже не сделала. Это выводит из себя.

Когда стоящий и беззаботно болтающий с Талией отец оказывается в пределах слышимости, Стайлз орёт:

\- Так что, ты уже решил за меня, что я поступаю в Бикон?

Дерек топает следом и снова опускает руку на плечо Стайлза, словно хочет попытаться увести, но не делает этого. Его рука касается тепло и нежно. Отец скованно ему улыбается и нервно оглядывается, потому что эту картину все видели уже много раз: Стайлз закатывает скандал в доме Хейлов.

\- Мы можем дома об этом поговорить, Стайлз,- спокойно отвечает он, сначала бросив взгляд на Дерека, а потом на Стайлза.- Сейчас не…

\- Я туда не пойду,- шипит Стайлз.- И почему вы двое…- он сбрасывает руку Дерека и обвиняюще тыкает пальцем в них двоих,-…сидите и обсуждаете мою жизнь у меня за спиной?

\- Всё было не так,- пытается вмешаться Дерека, и отец Стайлз кивает, соглашаясь.- Успокойся, Стайлз, ты ведёшь себя глупо.

О боже, сколько раз Стайлзу приходилось слушать, как Дерек бормочет одно и то же. «Ты ведёшь себя глупо», «Ты слишком остро реагируешь», «Ты закатываешь сцену», «Ты это слишком серьёзно воспринимаешь», «Тебе нужно успокоиться», «Ничего такого, Стайлз».

\- Именно так это и было,- протестует Стайлз, опасно понизив голос. Дерек сразу узнает этот тон, потому что раздражённо опускает брови, словно готовясь орать в ответ, если Стайлз начнёт.- Именно так это и было. Чёрт, я не могу поверить, что ты мог принять это решение без…

\- Стайлз,- рявкает отец достаточно громко, что Стайлз на автомате закрывает рот и виновато отводит глаза.- Если ты не успокоишься, то мы уходим.

\- Замечательно,- рычит в ответ он, разворачиваясь и направляясь к дверям сквозь толпу нервничающих и отводящих взгляды Хейлов.- Мечты, блять, сбываются.

Дерек не окликает его, не пытается остановить. Если бы Стайлз обернулся, то он бы, наверное, увидел, как тот стоит, скрестив на груди руки, словно пытаясь сдержаться и не полезть в драку со Стайлзом. Другие суженые никогда так не ругаются. Они всегда обсуждают проблемы, решают их, потому что должны так себя вести. Они готовы к этому.

Дерек просто стоит, а Стайлз просто уходит.

\- Прости за это, Талия,- слышит он, как говорит отец, пока захлопывает за собой дверь. Всё как всегда – кажется, что ему некуда бежать, не к кому обратиться, все против него. Он чувствует себя загнанным в угол. Замурованным заживо, и выхода нет.

\- Тебе восемнадцать,- говорит отец, как только садится в машину к пылающему гневом Стайлзу.- Не могу поверить, что ты меня позоришь, закатывая подобную сцену!

\- Сцену!- повторяет Стайлз, закатывая глаза.- Сцену! Ты и чёртов Дерек спелись! Спланировали за меня мою собственную жизнь! Не удивлюсь, честно говоря, если вы уже подобрали грёбаную дату свадьбы. И где будет торжество, папа?

Отец заводит машину, но не трогается с места. Он стискивает руль и скрипит зубами, качая головой в сторону сына.

\- И почему ты так противишься поступлению в Университет Бикона, Стайлз?

\- Я не желаю там быть!

Словно это самая абсурдная вещь, которую он когда-либо слышал, отец шокировано смотрит на Стайлза.

\- Я говорил тебе, Дерек будет здесь, пока ты учишься…

\- Именно…- Стайлз хватается за волосы и рычит, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не треснуть по приборной панели.- Именно в этом дело! Я не хочу быть рядом с ним! Я ненавижу его!

\- О, Стайлз,- теперь он трогается. Словно разговор окончен, словно Стайлз просто глупит. Ведёт себя как ребёнок. Даже спорить с ним бессмысленно.- Думал, что мы это уже проходили.

Честно, звучит так, будто отец считает, что он бредит. Или, может, просто находится в стадии отрицания, или просто ещё не осознал свои чувства.

\- Папа…

\- Почему ты не хочешь жить в одном городе со своей половинкой, Стайлз?

Стайлз чувствует, как от горячих слёз начинает расплываться лес, окружавший владения Хейлов, проносящийся мимо за окном, пока машина набирает скорость, приближаясь к шоссе.

\- Я не люблю его.

Не раздумывая ни секунды, отец говорит:

\- Ты полюбишь.- Так просто.- Ты полюбишь и пожалеешь, что продолжал отталкивать его.

Стайлзу нечего сказать, нечего сделать. Не в этой ситуации, не в этой беседе. Стайлз ничего не мог сделать. Всю свою жизнь он ждал этого момента, момента, когда он полюбит, и всё что после не имело бы значения. Всё бы встало на свои места. Всё бы пошло по плану, как задумала вселенная, и не важно, что Стайлза тошнит при мысли, как рано или поздно ему придётся вступить в брак с Дереком.

Вся его жизнь уже решена за него, и ничего не попишешь.

\- - - 

Скотт и Эллисон встретились осенью в десятом классе. Постоянная боль понимания, что нет почти ничего вечного, была особенностью жизни в мире, в котором людей приучают видеть друг друга только как шанс быть вместе навсегда. Фактически, вечность гарантирована только с одним человеком. Страшно подумать о миллионах жителей Земли, о бесчисленных километрах континентов, а только один человек сможет по-настоящему тебя понять. Только он один захочет остаться до конца.

Стайлз понимает, что никогда не знал, каково это. Ждать.

Но Скотт ждал. Во время совместных ночёвок, в припаркованном на обочине джипе, слушая музыку, обедая в школе, Скотт размышлял, встретит ли он когда-нибудь свою вторую половинку. Он говорил, что завидует Стайлзу, потому что тот не понимает, каково это - не чувствовать себя целым. До момента встречи Скотт и бесчисленные миллионы других людей знали только, каково быть разделённым на две части.

Некоторые так никогда и не находят свою половинку. Слишком грустно думать об этом, ещё хуже – говорить, так что Стайлз избегает этого. Опять же, ему-то чего об этом думать. 

К счастью для Скотта, ему теперь тоже не нужно об этом беспокоиться с тех пор, как Эллисон вошла в класс и он впервые её увидел. Бум, и все годы ожидания Скотта испарились как вспышка молнии, он нашёл ту, которую искал. Сколько бы раз Стайлз не просил Скотта объяснить ему детально, каково это – впервые увидеть свою родственную душу, Скотт ни разу не смог сделать это внятно.

«Как будто тебя ударили, но боли нет. Не знаю, чувак, я даже не представляю, с чего начать, понимаешь? Как будто до этого я жил только в пол силы, а когда увидел её, то понял – я начал жить».

\- - -

\- Всё не так плохо,- говорит Скотт.

Стайлз смотрит на него со своего места на диване в гостиной Скотта.

\- Конечно, Скотт.

\- Не может быть так,- настаивает он, качая головой.- Он твоя вторая половинка. Послушай. Я понимаю… понимаю, как сильно он иногда тебя бесит…

\- Иногда,- Стайлз показывает в воздухе кавычки.

-…но иногда так бывает. Нельзя постоянно кого-то любить.

\- Никогда,- уверенно поправляет Стайлз.- Ни единой секунды. Он ни разу за всё это время мне не нравился.

Теперь Скотт многозначительно смотрит на Стайлза.

\- Мы с тобой оба знаем, что это ложь, Стайлз.

Стайлз скрипит зубами и отводит взгляд. Ладно. Возможно, это не чистая и бесповоротная правда. Просто очень сложно понять, правда это или нет, когда он злится на Дерека, а он зол на него девяносто процентов времени. Несправедливо постоянно злиться на Дерека, потому что, не смотря на все их противоречия, на самом деле, Дерек ничего плохого не делал. Дерек не делал ничего такого ужасного. За исключением того случая, когда много лет назад указал на Стайлза в продуктовом магазине и фактически выбрал его.

Даже тогда это был не его выбор.

Были времена, когда Стайлзу нравился Дерек, и он это признаёт. Просто сейчас он не хочет вспоминать об этом. Он хочет как можно дольше упиваться своим праведным гневом и жаловаться своему лучшему другу. Немного сложно поливать говном природу отношений родственных душ, когда твой лучший друг не видит в них ничего плохого. Скотт показал это достаточное количество раз своим закатыванием глаз и фирменным «Да-да, конечно, Стайлз», слушая его жалобы на Дерека все эти годы их дружбы.

\- В тебе есть часть, которой он небезразличен,- настаивает Скотт.- Я не пытаюсь не брать в расчёт твои чувства, потому что верю – он тебе действительно не нравится. Но он твоя родственная душа.

\- Да,- Стайлз представляет, как материализуются эти слова и он вымещает на них свою злость.- Да-да. Родственная душа. Одно но: мне он даже не нравится, чёрт побери, - Скотт открывает рот, готовясь спорить, наверняка привести один из миллионов заготовленных у него аргументов о природе родственных душ, но Стайлз проезжается по нему как асфальтоукладчик.- Иногда такое случается, понимаешь? Судьба, случай и так далее, и тому подобное – может, звёзды и указали нам путь, но он не всегда верный, согласен?- он теребит нитку на джинсах, фокусируясь только на ней.- Не всегда всё чёрное и белое.

Скотт смотрит на Стайлза с такой жалостью, что Стайлз искренне верит ему. И, конечно, он его жалеет. Для него всё было чёрное и белое. А когда он встретил Эллисон, то сразу понял простую истину, как все, например, знают, что небо голубое. Это было просто и легко, как проснуться после летаргического сна длинною в жизнь. Они с Эллисон всегда находят общий язык, всегда, и они любят друг друга и всегда будут любить. Скотту не понять, как это – не иметь возможности и двух секунд поговорить со своей половинкой без желания выковырять ему глаза.

\- Ну… я хотел сказать…- на секунду он запинается, ему явно неловко,-…а что он думает?

Стайлз фыркает и закатывает глаза.

\- Я буду удивлён, если в тупой башке Дерека была хоть одна здравая мысль за всю его жизнь.

\- Стайлз.

Он вскидывает руки.

\- Я ни разу не спрашивал, ясно? Он не стоит под моим окном, бросая в него камушки, Скотт! Уверен, что он чувствует то же самое!- Никогда Стайлз не заглядывал Дереку в глаза и не спрашивал его «Так что, я тебе нравлюсь? Ты любишь меня?». Когда в детстве Дерек в пятнадцатый раз швырнул его об стену, он автоматически стал считать, что Дерек его попросту ненавидит.

\- В этом весь ты,- фыркает Скотт, при этом нежно улыбаясь.- Я не волнуюсь за тебя, Стайлз. Я никогда не переживал за вас с Дереком, потому что знаю: всё будет хорошо.

Скотт всегда смотрит на всё позитивно, с той долей наивности, которая в большинстве случаев - Стайлз всегда так считал - идеально дополняла его извечный негатив. Но в этом конкретном случае всё кажется пустым. И Стайлз в это не верит.

\- Вы с Дереком связаны. Это предрешено. И как только вы оба вытащите головы из своих задниц, то поймёте это.

Всё пустое.

Стайлз не знает, почему у них с Дереком ничего не выходит, и Скотт, и отец Стайлза, и Хейлы, и все остальные тоже не знают. Бывали случаи, когда половинки не ладили друг с другом на разных этапах отношений, но если они с Дереком никогда не поладят, то у них есть шанс попасть в учебники по истории. С точки зрения Стайлза они, очень похоже, двигаются прямиком в этом направлении.

Возможно, его пугает эта мысль. Эллисон и Скотт всё делают вместе, хотят всё время проводить друг с другом, делить пополам свои жизни. Да. Стайлза до усрачки пугает шанс, что он никогда не узнает, каково это.

А он хочет.

\- - -

Дерек Хейл (23:50): Я бы не стал заставлять тебя поступать в Бикон. Можешь поступать, куда захочешь.  
Дерек Хейл (23:51): Я хочу этого для тебя

Я (23:59): Я просто не понимаю, зачем ты пошёл к отцу за моей спиной

Дерек Хейл (00:01) Он сам ко мне пришёл. Он говорил так, словно ты этого хочешь. Я просто пытался что-то сделать для тебя. Я заплачу, куда бы ты ни решил пойти, я уже говорил, Стайлз

Я (00:05) Я хочу в Нью-Йорк

Дерек Хейл (00:15) Лишь бы подальше от меня

Я (12:16) Как будто ты не уезжал в ЛА, чтобы быть подальше от МЕНЯ

Дерек Хейл (00:45) Я думал тебе нужно время

Время для чего?

Стайлз не отвечает на сообщение, он даже не знает, что сказал бы, если бы попытался – но он продолжает прокручивать этот вопрос в голове. Дерек всегда отличался умением выдавать такие фразы без всяких объяснений и вне какого-либо контекста. Стайлз давным-давно перестал пытаться вникнуть в их смысл, но эта его загадка особенно сбила с толку. Стайлз думает, что мог бы спросить напрямую, но…

Отношения Стайлза и Дерека, если считать это, конечно, отношениями, отличаются тем, что они оба знамениты своей способностью избегать чёртовых важных тем как огня. Они стоят рядом и ходят кругами вокруг любой темы, искажают всё бессмысленной болтовнёй и бесполезными пустыми словами. Даже в их гигантской переписке они никогда ничего существенного друг другу не говорят. Иногда Стайлз думает, что их проблемы можно было решить, если бы они просто сели и поговорили друг с другом, вместо извечных перепалок и взаимного игнора.

Но опять же. У них нет основы. Только полу-правда и двести тысяч льё неловкого напряжения. Стайлз не спросит. Он никогда не спрашивает. Так же как он никогда не посмотрит Дереку в глаза и не задаст вопрос, что тот думает обо всей их ситуации.

Он не отвечает на сообщение, и очередной шанс проплывает мимо них.

\- - -

Когда Стайлз с Дереком оба в городе в одно время, обычно они не пересекаются максимум день или два. Либо потому что Бикон-Хиллз – крошечное село и ты постоянно встречаешь одних и тех же людей, либо потому что родители снова заставляют их находиться в одном помещении, или потому что… что ж. Потому что им просто нужно увидеться, пока они могут. Просто неотъемлемая часть их запутанных, непонятных отношений, с чем Стайлзу и Дереку приходится мириться.

Поэтому нет ничего удивительного, когда его коллега заглядывает на кухню и говорит:

\- Твой суженый пришёл к тебе, Стайлз.

Стайлз вытирает лоб тыльной стороной ладони. Нет смысла притворяться, что он слишком занят или пытаться спрятаться среди жира и булок для бургеров. Дерек пришёл, так что нужно идти. Раздражённо фыркнув, он снимает фартук и бросает его на прилавок.

Стоящая рядом с ним Эрика хихикает себе под нос, нарезая на разделочной доске огромную кучу лука.

\- Собираешься захватить с собой бургер и запихать ему в глотку в надежде, что он подавится и умрёт?

Стайлз гневно смотрит на неё, но молчит. Нет никакой тайны, что Стайлз и Дерек – местная бурно ругающаяся парочка. Публичные драки и изощрённая брань посреди торговых центров не проходят даром. Но о том факте, что они с Дереком даже ни разу, блять, не целовались, никто, слава богу, не знает. Все почему-то считают, что они оба либо какие-то извращенцы, либо что драки каждый раз заканчиваются грубым сексом. Наверное, здорово, что все так думают, верно? Это уж лучше правды.

Дерек стоит с краю кафе, скрестив руки, и изучает меню с кислой миной. Словно он никогда не видел грёбаный гамбургер и картошку фри. Стайлз уже давно размышлял, как вселенная могла свести Стайлза с кем-то, кто не ест фаст-фуд, кто бесится при виде любой жареной еды, кто просыпается в пять утра на пробежку. Это долбаная трагедия.

\- Привет,- здоровается Стайлз, как всегда разводя руками. Они обнимаются, и сейчас хотя бы никто на них не пялится. Большинство игнорирует их - что может быть интересного в двух суженых, обнимающихся в публичном месте?- Что ты здесь делаешь?

\- Хотел посмотреть, где ты работаешь,- отвечает Дерек, когда они отстраняются друг от друга. Он снова смотрит на меню, грязные коричневые с красным диваны и хмурится.

\- Ну, это не Хард Рок Кафе,- Стайлз вытирает ладони о штаны, чувствуя себя как ходячее жирное пятно по сравнению с аккуратно подобранной и свежей одеждой Дерека.- Я работаю сверхурочно по субботам, и мой начальник не козёл.

Дерек кивает и просто стоит.

Господи, думает про себя Стайлз, качая головой. Сколько бы раз ему не приходилось сталкиваться с неразговорчивостью Дерека, каждый раз он почему-то чувствует себя не в своей тарелке.

\- Ну вот, здесь я работаю,- говорит он, разведя руками.- Что-то ещё?

Дерек встречается с ним взглядом, а потом быстро отводит его в сторону.

\- Я хотел поговорить о вчерашнем вечере.

Стайлз оглядывается, проверяя нет ли очереди, вдруг кафе внезапно наполнилось людьми, и он не сможет отойти на пять или больше минут, затем поворачивается и молча указывает на дальний диван позади Дерека. Тот идёт за ним следом и садится напротив Стайлза.

Стайлз откидывается на спинку дивана, вытягивает ноги так, что его колени почти касаются Дерека, и вздыхает.

\- На самом деле, нам необязательно опять говорить об этом,- произносит он.- Я всё не так понял, бла-бла, я как обычно излишне эмоционально отреагировал, бла-бла, мне не стоит поступать куда-то помимо Калифорнии, бла-бла. 

\- Ты можешь поступать, куда хочешь,- решительно говорит Дерек, качая головой.- Я уже это говорил. Много-много раз.

\- Почему бы тебе не сказать это моему отцу?

\- Если ты хочешь, чтобы я с ним поговорил, я могу…

Стайлз закрывает лицо руками, зажмуривается и мечтает оказаться где угодно, но не здесь, и говорить с кем угодно, но не с ним.

\- Зачем ты пришёл сюда на самом деле, Дерек?

На мгновение Дерек замолкает. Что не удивительно и весьма характерно для него, но его выражение лица, взгляд, которым он смотрит на Стайлза – это что-то новое. Обычно в подобных противостояниях Дерек просто злится, бесится и отпускает саркастичные комментарии. Очень напоминает этим поведение самого Стайлза.

Но сейчас он просто выглядит усталым. Очень усталым, словно он в петле висит.

\- Я не хочу с тобой ругаться.

Стайлз фыркает и качает головой, глядя в окно.

\- Разве мы не только этим и занимаемся?

Реально, они постоянно это делают.

\- До того, как ты уедешь в колледж, у нас целое лето,- говорит Дерек, пропуская подкол Стайлза и продолжая свою мысль.- Я не хочу препираться каждую секунду всё лето. 

\- А чем это лето должно отличаться от других?- спрашивает Стайлз, и на то у него есть причины. Лето для Стайлза и Дерека – это всегда ещё больше принудительного общения, ещё больше ссор, ещё больше гробовой тишины. Страшно подумать, сколько часов Стайлз провёл в спальне Дерека после летних барбекю, сидя на его кровати и уткнувшись в телефон, пока Дерек занимался важной для него на тот момент чертовнёй. Пока все остальные дети делали, что хотели, Дерек и Стайлз пытались понять, как понравиться друг другу. 

\- Почему это вдруг тебе не всё равно, сколько мы ругаемся?

\- Вдруг,- монотонно повторяет Дерек, качая головой.- Ты знаешь, мне не всё равно, что мы ругаемся, Стайлз. Всегда так было,- Стайлз открывает рот, чтобы начать спорить, но Дерек заставляет его замолчать, подняв руку.- И тебе тоже не всё равно. Так что хотя бы раз перестань претворяться.

Стайлз чувствует стыд: его лицо виновато краснеет, он снова отводит взгляд. Часть его знает, что когда он ведёт себя как подонок по отношению к Дереку (и наоборот), он так пытается справиться с ситуацией. Но другая его часть никогда не знала, где заканчивается его фальшь и начинается искренность.

\- Это лето ничем не отличается от других,- тихо продолжает Дерек.- Я пытаюсь его изменить.

Когда Стайлз не отвечает, только нервно дёргает волосы и поправляет футболку, Дерек тянется вперёд, протянув руку в сторону Стайлза. Если бы они были нормальной парой, Стайлз бы понял намёк и обхватил пальцы Дерека своими. В их случае он оставляет свои пальцы переплетёнными под столом и сжимает руки, удерживаясь от желания потянуться и коснуться.

\- Ты не устал от этого, Стайлз?

Вымотан, уже нет сил, тошнит, сходит с ума, устал.

\- Да,- бормочет он, соглашаясь. Какой даже смысл пытаться это отрицать?

Дерек откидывается на спинку дивана и убирает руку со стола.

\- Тогда перестань вести себя как чёртов идиот.

Стайлз ощетинивается как дикобраз. Знакомая территория.

\- Видимо, ты думаешь, что с тобой так легко и просто!

\- Это не я начал орать позавчера на ужине.

Стайлз подаётся вперёд, грохнув локтями по столу и прищурившись, смотрит на Дерека.

\- Но это ты, блять, за моей спиной…

\- Это должен был быть,- цедит он в ответ опасно низким голосом,- сюрприз. Это не грёбаный план твоего убийства, Стайлз.

\- Точно?- отвечает Стайлз, не подумав.- Вы планировали заставить меня быть с тобой до конца моей жизни, чем же это лучше убийства.

Это жестоко, необдуманно, и звучит ужасно, Стайлз знает это. Он знал это, когда говорил, знает сейчас, когда они молча сидят и слушают повисшую между ними тишину. Дерек смотрит на него какое-то мгновение, но не выглядит при этом удивлённым или шокированным. Они со Стайлзом много чего говорили друг другу за эти годы, говорили вещи и намного хуже – в общей картине это едва дотягивает до чёртовой худшей десятки.

\- Я не…- Дерек на секунду замолкает, делает глубокий вдох, словно пытаясь держать себя в руках, и медленно выдыхает,-…никто не собирался тебя заставлять. Ты забываешь, что не я тебя выбрал, также как и не ты меня.

Устав от этого, Стайлз неловко выбирается из-за стола и, пошатываясь, встаёт на ноги. Он в последний раз мрачно смотрит на Дерека и говорит:

\- Ты указал на меня, когда я даже говорить не мог.

Этот спор уже столько раз возникал между ними, что Стайлзу не нужно слышать ответ Дерека, он ясно слышит в голове его голос. «Мне было четыре года, Стайлз, я не знал, что делал!», а затем его реплика «Так ты признаёшь, что мог ошибиться?», снова Дерек «Мы с тобой не чёртова ошибка, Стайлз, господи боже, как же я устал от твоих…».

Пусть они оба молчат, глядя друг другу в глаза в тишине, но оба слышат в своих головах одно и то же. Они уже так хорошо знакомы со всеми ошибками, опасениями и недостатками друг друга, что могут перечислить их слово в слово, не задумываясь. Но если спросить их о положительных качествах – с этим будут проблемы.

Стайлз цокает языком и разворачивается, чтобы уйти. Он слышит красноречивые звуки того, как обувь Дерека скрипит по кафельному полу, как он быстро поднимается с дивана, и Стайлз ничуть не удивляется, когда чувствует, что его запястье обхватывают большие пальцы и тянут на себя. С достаточной силой, что Стайлзу приходится обернуться и встретиться с Дереком лицом к лицу, снова посмотреть ему в глаза.

Сперва Дерек молчит, просто легко держит запястье Стайлза и смотрит ему в глаза. Устав постоянно оставлять последнее слово за собой, Стайлз тоже молчит. Честно говоря, он даже и не знает, что сейчас можно сказать.

\- Я не отступлюсь,- так тихо говорит Дерек, что Стайлзу приходится напрягаться, чтобы услышать.- Не смей забывать об этом.

Произнеся эти последние загадочные слова, Дерек отпускает запястье Стайлза, разворачивается на каблуках и, топая, выходит из кафе. Стайлз наблюдает, как он выходит через стеклянную дверь, мстительно с силой толкая ручку, и морщится, когда дверь оглушительно захлопывается за ним. Он провожает взглядом Дерека, его идиотского суженого, пока тот идёт по парковке и не скрывается за нереально громадным внедорожником.

На секунду он замирает на месте. После всех ссор, что были у них с Дереком, когда Дерек говорил что-то ужасное, от чего волосы вставали дыбом – ещё ни разу ему не удавалось ввести Стайлза в такое шоковое состояние, что его буквально парализовало. Просто… что-то было в его словах, в том, как он произнёс их, в выражении его глаз.

Таким Стайлз Дерека ещё не видел. В его сторону была направлена определённая сила, в ней не было злости или раздражения, просто… просто сила. Он не мог понять, что это была за сильная эмоция, что послужило её выбросу.

Скрипя по кафелю, к нему подходит Эрика, упираясь взглядом в ту же пустую парковку.

\- Что ж,- говорит она, протягивая Стайлзу маленькую порцию картошки, если он хочет угоститься.- Вы, ребята, довольно ёбнутые, да?

«Блять», думает Стайлз, трясущейся рукой беря картошку. «Ты даже понятия не имеешь насколько».

\- - -

Стайлз облокачивается на кирпичную стену одного из зданий в центре города, рядом с огромным рекламным постером со слоганом «Неприятности в раю?» на фоне опускающегося за море оранжевого закатного солнца. На мгновение он закатывает к небу глаза, размышляя, как так вышло, что он здесь оказался, потом снова опускает взгляд и смотрит на Дерека, стоящего от него в нескольких метрах и гневно уставившегося на свой телефон.

Когда только впервые зашла об этом речь, Дерек множество раз убеждал Стайлза по всем каналам коммуникации – смсками, голосовыми сообщениями, лично, через отца и Скотта – что это не его идея. Не то что бы Стайлз, собственно, винил его, потому что Дерек ни в коем случае не позволил бы добровольно отправить его на эти испытания, но очень и очень сложно не обвинить его во всём этом. Раз уж именно из-за него они вообще оказались в этой ситуации. 

Из-за него Стайлз здесь, а из-за Стайлза – Дерек. Удивительно, сколько скрытого смысла в этой простой фразе.

\- Мы можем просто уйти,- предлагает Стайлз, мстительно топча гравий под ногами.- Исчезнуть, например.

Дерек смеряет его недовольным взглядом.

\- Уверен, наши родители будут в восторге, получив звонок от секретаря с вопросом, почему мы не явились на сеанс.

В его словах был смысл. Один бог знает, что его отец сделает, если узнает, что Стайлз уговорил Дерека сбежать – потому что Дерек никогда не подстрекал Стайлза на неприятности за эти годы. В его голове всё выглядит так, словно его за шкирку тащат в это место, а он упирается ногами и кричит, а всем наплевать.

Стайлз вздыхает, громко и долго, запрокинув голову, пока его макушка не ударяется о кирпичную стену.

\- Чёрт, как же я этого не хочу.

\- Я знаю.

\- Как… Анна Болейн, которую ведут на казнь, Дерек.

Ещё один недовольный взгляд, а затем Дерек поворачивает голову в сторону двойных стеклянных дверей. Сквозь них Стайлз видит горчичного цвета лобби с цветами в горшках, с грустно выглядящими мягкими стульями, расставленными ровными рядами, со стопками журналов и скучающей секретаршей, поедающей йогурт за своей полукруглой стойкой.

\- Пошли.

Какое-то мгновение Стайлз пытается упираться, но Дерек хватает его под локоть и тянет вперёд, пока ему не приходится неуклюже плестись за Дереком. Ворча себе под нос, он позволяет провести себя сквозь одну из стеклянных дверей в прохладный воздух кондиционера и запах лилий от освежителя для воздуха, воткнутого в одну из розеток в стене.

Стайлз тут же решает, что это грёбаный ад. Никаких сомнений в этом нет. Безусловно, это последнее место, где он хочет сейчас находиться.

Когда они оказываются внутри и подходят к ресепшен, секретарша подскакивает и опускает йогурт на стол.

\- Стилински и Хейл?- как будто нужно спрашивать. Стайлз её прекрасно знает со школы и понимает, что она тоже его узнала. О, все знают, кто такие Стайлз и Дерек. Эта женщина и её начальник наверняка считали дни до того момента, как Стайлз и Дерек окажутся здесь. Это было неизбежно.

\- К сожалению,- протягивает Стайлз в то же время, как Дерек произносит:

\- Да, это мы.

Она им сладко улыбается, пробежав взглядом по руке Дерека на локте Стайлза и отметив тот, факт, что Стайлз ещё не отстранился. Она явно берёт это на заметку, непонятно, зачем ей это, а потом откашливается и нажимает кнопку на своей гарнитуре.

\- Ваши посетители на два часа пришли.

Стайлз и Дерек обмениваются взглядом в последовавшей краткой тишине. На лице Дерека написано что-то вроде «Итак, это случится», а на его собственном, Стайлз знает, наверное, как неоновая вывеска в Лас-Вегасе сверкает «ПОМОГИТЕ». Как Стайлз всегда говорит – Дерек обычно плывёт по течению, тогда как Стайлз обычно упирается ногами как упрямый мул. Возможно, в какой-то параллельной вселенной на это сказали бы, что они дополняют друг друга.

\- Он вас ждёт,- воркует она, и они оба смотрят на неё. Она указывает длинным пальцем на не обещающий ничего хорошего коридор, подсвеченный флуоресцентными лампами, на стенах висят картины, у стены – очередное грёбаное растение. Стайлз фыркает. Точка невозврата.

Всё становится только хуже, когда они оказываются в мрачном угловом офисе Алана Дитона с видом на очередную кирпичную стену за огромными окнами. Он сидит и смотрит на них, кажется, бесконечность, либо полностью не обращая внимания, либо наплевав на то, как дискомфортно ёрзает Стайлз под его взглядом.

Когда он, наконец, заговаривает, Стайлз едва не вздрагивает.

\- Не знаю, помните ли вы меня,- говорит он, сидя за своим столом, расправив плечи.- В последний раз мы были тут втроём в этой самой комнате, когда вы были совсем маленькими.

Конечно. Стайлз был младенцем, а Дерек ещё не достиг того возраста, когда остаются воспоминания. Они ещё были в самом начале.

Алан Дитон был тем, кто убедил родителей, что Дерек был прав, выбрав Стайлза, что это не просто детская причуда, а что он действительно нашёл свою половину. Так рано. Слишком рано, кто-то говорил. Единственная причина, по которой это не сочли полным абсурдом, были слова Дитона.

\- Должен сказать, я удивлён, что вы не пришли раньше,- он стучит пальцем по столу, полностью фокусируясь на Стайлзе – словно Дерека нет в комнате.- Но в то же время, может быть, и нет.

Чувствуя, словно он в чём-то провинился, Стайлз прочищает горло и отводит глаза от пронзительного взгляда Дитона.

\- Ладно, хватит уже болтать ни о чём,- он открывает папку с полностью исписанным листом внутри, смотрит на него долю секунды, затем снова возвращается взглядом к ним двоим.- Вы двое не ладите.

«Мы никогда не ладили», хочется сказать Стайлзу.

\- Вам сложно общаться,- мягко сказано,- вам кажется, что вы не понимаете друг друга,- мягко сказано,- и у вас никогда не было романтических отношений.- Они даже за руки никогда не держались, что уж говорить о поцелуях. Положа руку на сердце, Стайлз даже представить не может, как целует Дерека Хейла. Это как если бы он поцеловал мерзкого бесячего кузена со стороны отцовской линии.- Вы считаете это ошибкой,- снова его взгляд прикован к одному Стайлзу, Дерек где-то там на заднем плане, словно в данный момент он не принимает участие в разговоре Стайлза и Дитона.- Я правильно понимаю?

Стайлз открывает рот, но не знает, что сказать. Отчасти это, конечно, правда, факт, который невозможно отрицать. Но на его последнюю фразу, что они с Дереком – ошибка, он не знает, как ответить. У него никогда не было на это ответа, сколько бы раз он не размышлял об этом слове в одиночестве бессонными ночами.

К счастью, Дерек берёт всё на себя.

\- Это не ошибка,- говорит он, в его голосе сквозит раздражение.- Мы просто не…

Ничего у них не было.

На стене слева от стола Дитона висит плакат с нарисованным сердцем. Это диаграмма, она подписана «Анатомия души» шрифтом, подходящим больше для валентинки. От сердца отходят стрелы к словам «Доверие», «Уважение», «Любовь» и «Верность». В этом отношении Дерек и Стайлз не имеют ничего общего с нормальными родственными душами. Они отбор не проходят.

\- Это не ошибка,- повторяет Дитон, Стайлз слышал это уже достаточно, никакого эффекта на него эти слова не производят.- Вы двое созданы друг для друга. Я видел это, когда вы были детьми, и я вижу это прямо сейчас.

Стайлз, скривившись, смотрит на Дерека, ожидая увидеть на его лице такое же раздражение и недоверие. Но вместо этого он видит, как Дерек внимательно смотрит только на Дитона, кивая головой. Словно он верит в это дерьмо. Не стоит брать во внимание тот факт, что Стайлз никогда не понимал, как кто-то может разглядеть связь между младенцем и едва вставшим на ноги ребёнком или между подростком и закончившим колледж парнем. Опять же, Стайлзу кажется, что они с Дереком существуют на абсолютно разных частотах. Не важно, сколько раз это происходит, ему всё равно обидно, что они не на одной волне.

\- Я никогда раньше не ошибался,- продолжает он.- В вашем случае у меня в особенности нет сомнений. Думаю, просто из-за того, что вы стали парой так рано, вы ещё оба не понимали тогда, что значат ваши отношения, поэтому вы стали по-другому относиться друг к другу, не так как должны были.

Стайлз закатывает глаза и тихо фыркает. Если кто-то и слышит это, то они не реагируют. Что за хрень он несёт.

\- Думаете, вы сможете помочь?- спрашивает Дерек, слегка наклонившись вперёд, словно мечтая услышать его ответ.

Дитон легко улыбается и кивает.

\- Не бывает больших сложностей, когда это касается родственных душ, Дерек. Возможно, это займёт немного больше времени, потому что предстоит процесс утраты знаний. Я бы сравнил это с перезагрузкой, как будто вы заново встретитесь в первый раз после долгих лет знакомства друг с другом.

Стайлз тоже улыбается, но совсем не так как Дитон. Больше напоминает саркастичную, издевательскую, неверящую ухмылку, пока он пытается подавить прорывающийся хохот.

\- Это совершенно точно возможно,- на мгновение он находит Стайлза своим знающим взглядом.- Но наверняка будет сложно.

Как только за ними закрывается дверь, Стайлз легко ударяет Дерека по предплечью и облегчённо выдыхает.

\- Этот чувак,- он указывает пальцем на дверь, когда они начинают идти обратно к лобби,- грёбанный шарлатан, определённо.

Дерек молчит. Он коротко смотрит на Стайлза, а потом продолжает движение к дверям и выходит на летний солнечный свет, Стайлз легко следует за ним.

\- Я имею в виду… он что, какой-то чёртов экстрасенс?- он легко успевает за Дереком на своих длинных ногах, опускает руки в карманы джинсов и смеётся.- Будто можно только посмотреть на кого-то и сразу определить, что они созданы друг для друга. Верно?

И снова со стороны Дерека мёртвая тишина, так что Стайлз просто продолжает болтать. В этом он хорош всё-таки.

\- Абсолютно бесполезная трата времени. И сколько чувак берёт за свои грандиозные сеансы чтения по ладони?

Очевидно, это оказывается последней каплей в чаше терпения Дерека. Он останавливается прямо посередине тротуара, поворачивается лицом к Стайлзу и выплёвывает:

\- Нисколько. Он делает это бесплатно, Стайлз.

Стайлз только собирается спросить, какого хера он это делает, как Дерек отвечает на его вопрос.

\- Ему действительно не всё равно, что происходит у нас с тобой, веришь ты или нет. Он знает, что что-то не так, и думает, что может исправить это!- на мгновение возникает пауза, и Дерек, слегка смутившись, отводит взгляд, а затем снова смотрит прямо Стайлзу в глаза.- И я ему верю.

Стайлз разевает рот, глядя на него. Он абсолютно и бесповоротно шокирован. В списке всех качеств характера, которые Стайлз смог выделить у своего суженого, доверие к бреду сумасшедшего никогда не было одной из них. Дерек слишком логичен для того, чтобы поддаться этому. Он просто такой. Ни в коем случае, никогда он бы не купился на это дерьмо. Но он выглядит настолько, блять, искренним, когда произносит это, глядя серьёзно и без улыбки, что Стайлз на мгновение повергнут в шок.

Это сторону Дерека он ещё не знал.

\- Всё, что он говорил… имеет смысл,- Дерек смотрит в глаза Стайлзу, изучает его лицо.- Мы познакомились слишком рано и выросли вместе как братья, и… этот процесс утраты знаний… в этом есть смысл, Стайлз.

Это выводит Стайлза из ступора.

\- Процесс утраты знаний,- повторяет он фразу, закатив глаза. Сколько раз за сегодня он уже это делал?. За один только последний час?- Дерек, мы такие, какие мы есть друг для друга! Как можно забыть то, кем мы стали, когда выросли! Это просто… неужели ты не слышишь, какие глупости несёшь?

\- А что несёшь ты?- жарко спорит Дерек, делая шаг ближе к Стайлзу.- Говоришь, что наша связь – ошибка…

\- Это правда.

Дерек закрывает рот, клацнув зубами. Он отворачивается с обидой на лице, как кажется Стайлзу.

\- Этот чувак…- он указывает на здание, которое теперь находится в квартале от них,-…заклинатель родственных душ, колдун, как бы он себя не называл – известный специалист по отношениям. Верно?- он старается говорить мягче, устав кричать и наблюдать за тем, как Дерек становится похожим на пса, которого со злостью пнули, загоняя в конуру.- Не понимаю, почему так сложно признать, что некоторые люди не созданы для этого.

\- Ты считаешь, что нам не помочь,- тихо говорит Дерек.

\- Да,- пожимает плечами Стайлз. Для него это ничего не значит. Он знал это уже давным-давно.- Люди не могут так измениться, понимаешь?

\- Как ты можешь так думать?- требовательно спрашивает Дерек, повернувшись к Стайлзу, нахмурив брови.- Как ты можешь так думать, Стайлз?

\- Потому что это правда! После целых восемнадцати лет этого дерьма…- Дерек раздражённо трёт глаза, словно едва удерживая себя от удара кулаком по ближайшей к ним стене, а Стайлз продолжает,-…неужели ты не думаешь, что пора это закончить?

Наступает тишина. Стайлз понимает, что они в миллионный раз снова ругаются на публике. Большинство просто закатывают глаза, проходя мимо, некоторые бросают на них настороженные взгляды, словно ожидая, что они начнут лупить друг друга. Стайлза это не особо волнует, потому что о них ходили и более сумасшедшие сплетни.

\- Мы не можем так поступить,- наконец, произносит Дерек, качая головой.- Просто так сдаться. Наши родители никогда нам этого не позволят, ты знаешь. Ну же, Стайлз, просто… просто походи со мной на сеансы,- его голос звучит просяще, умоляюще, отчаянно.

Последнее, чего хочет Стайлз, так это находится в одном помещении с Дереком и Аланом Дитоном раз в неделю целое лето, слушая как они строят всевозможные воображаемые теории. Пройти через это и снова оказаться ни с чем… он просто… он не выдержит.

Он не выдержит разочарование, когда это не сработает.

\- Пока мы с тобой не будем настолько близки к идеалу, насколько возможно, они не оставят нас в покое.

Стайлз замирает. Он ощущает то самое чувство, как когда на экзамене вспоминает верный ответ на вопрос, который пропустил две страницы назад, это взволнованное, трепетное, удовлетворённое ощущение, когда хочется радостно вскинуть руки вверх, словно лампочка зажглась над его головой. Он открывает и закрывает рот. Затем снова открывает его.

\- У меня есть идея получше. Лучше идиотской терапии.

Дерек растерянно, выжидающе склоняет голову в бок.

\- Выслушай меня…- начинает он, потому что Дерек известен тем, что никогда не слушает гениальные идеи Стайлза (хотя большинство из них были в духе «Давай попробуем сбросить арбуз с крыши на машину твоей мамы, вдруг он спружинит и расколется о землю, и мы сможем его съесть». Честно говоря, скорее всего, раньше Дерек был прав, что его не слушал).- Вся эта чушь, которую там говорил Дитон… о процессе и тому подобном… что если мы пропустим это всё?

Настороженно, словно почуяв заранее серьёзный подвох, Дерек спрашивает:

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Я хочу сказать… давай притворимся.

Дерек моргает, глядя на него. Очень напряжённо. Стайлз и не подозревал, что кто-то может физически так напряжённо моргать, но вот он Дерек перед ним, моргающий с такой силой, словно тренирует веки.

\- Притворимся.

\- Сыграем, идиот,- он легко хлопает Дерека по предплечью.- Сделаем вид, что у нас всё хорошо, как и хотят наши родители, а потом… они отстанут от нас, верно?

Ага, вот и очень хорошо знакомое ему выражение лица «Стайлз потерял свои последние мозги», Стайлз изучил его наизусть и ненавидел.

\- Зачем нам притворятся, Стайлз,- ровным голосом говорит Дерек, по его тону можно понять, что он бы с удовольствием начал орать.- Мы же действительно родственные души друг друга.

\- В этом и всё великолепие плана! Это будет охерительно легко. Не могу поверить, что мы не додумались до этого раньше,- он ерошит рукой волосы и изумлённо качает головой, улыбаясь от уха до уха.- Святые угодники. Не могу поверить, что только что решил все наши проблемы, чувак.

\- Все наши проблемы не решатся, если ты…

\- Послушай меня,- он хватает Дерека за предплечья и трясёт его. Ладно. Пытается потрясти. Из-за мышечной массы и внушительного размера Дерека пошевелить его ему не удаётся.- Это ты сказал, что не хочешь провести всё лето за спорами.

Дерек скрипит зубами.

\- Не такое решение я предполагал, Стайлз.

\- Это единственное решение,- настаивает Стайлз, решительно качая головой, и Дерек отводит взгляд – на его лице возникает выражение, которое Стайлз не может понять и не хочет пытаться и тратить время на это.- Если мы продолжим в том же духе, наши родители заставят нас до скончания веков ходить к сэру Великому Знахарю…- губы Дерека дёргаются, но до того, как он успевает расплыться в улыбке, он заставляет себя снова нахмуриться,-…пусть даже очевидно, что ничего не выходит, они никогда не отпустят меня в Нью-Йорк, они будут доставать нас двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Как и каждую секунду нашей жизни до этого момента, Дерек,- ещё одна попытка потрясти его, и в этот раз Дерек обмякает.- Я гарантирую тебе. Если мы с тобой сможем убедить всех, что мы идеальные половинки, чего они добивались всю нашу жизнь – тогда они, наконец-то, выпустят нас из клетки.

\- А потом что?- спрашивает Дерек. Таким тихим Стайлз ещё его не видел.- Мы делаем это, убеждаем всех, что мы в порядке, они от нас отстают, и… и что дальше?

Стайлз отпускает Дерека и глубоко вздыхает. Честно говоря, Стайлз не знает, что будет делать дальше. Размышляя, он всегда представлял, как оказывается в Нью-Йорке, как можно дальше от Бикон-Хиллз и его любопытных и назойливых друзей и семьи, и там живёт припеваючи. Свобода. Только этого Стайлз всегда и хотел, больше ничего. Свобода. Возможность делать всё, что угодно, вместо обязательного совместного будущего с Дереком Хейлом.

\- Я просто хочу уехать,- искренне произносит он, наблюдая, как Дерек гулко сглатывает, его кадык двигается.- Я… мне просто нужно уехать. Нам нужно разъехаться. Ты же понимаешь, да?

Дерек начинает качать головой, готовясь спорить, но Стайлз его обрывает.

\- А что нам ещё делать, Дерек? Мы не любим друг друга,- он тянется и кладёт руку на плечо Дерека. Так друг утешил бы друга. Или… так незнакомцы приветствовали бы друг друга.- И никогда не полюбим.

Дерек долго смотрит на него. И Стайлз бы хотел сказать, что понимает, что значит этот взгляд, его выражение лица, почему напряглись его мышцы, но как и всё, связанное с Дереком, это просто напросто ему не понятно. Он не имеет понятия, что происходит в его голове, чего он хочет, о чём думает. Дерек всегда был той загадкой, которую Стайлз никак не мог разгадать, задачкой с классной доски, из-за которой он хмурится и мнёт пустой тетрадный лист. Он считает себя умным, получает одни пятёрки, а Дерек так и остаётся неразгаданным.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты ехал туда, куда хочешь,- наконец, говорит Дерек, и Стайлз ему легко улыбается.- Если ты считаешь, что терапия не поможет… если ты думаешь, что это единственный путь достижения твоих целей, то тогда…

Теперь уже Стайлз расплывается в широкой улыбке, показывая зубы и морщинки вокруг глаз.

\- Тогда давай всех обманем.

\- - -

Лидия и Джексон повстречали друг друга в первый учебный день шестого класса, было позднее лето, их окружали запахи свежих тетрадных листов и не заточенных карандашей. Стайлз помнит это особенно хорошо, потому что любил представлять во всех красках, как Лидия оказывается его второй половинкой. По большой части потому, что она красивая, умная и недоступная, обычно это легко сводит с ума мальчиков его возраста (у некоторых это так и не проходит с годами). Это было в тот период времени, когда у Стайлза и Дерека особенно натянутые отношения: Дерек - десятиклассник, а Стайлз – неуклюжий мелкий шестиклассник. Это был абсолютный пик их «братских» разногласий. Стайлз был в поисках ухода от действительности и нашёл его в фантазиях о Лидии. 

Но когда они с Джексоном встретились, Стайлз ничего особенного не почувствовал, только лёгкую грусть. Не то чтобы именно из-за Лидии, честно говоря. Не из-за потери. Просто когда он сидел за партой, крутя в руке карандаш, наблюдая, как Лидия и Джексон впервые встречаются взглядом, то почувствовал, словно что-то упускает.

Лидия никогда не принадлежала к числу тех людей, которые сидели и витали в облаках, представляя, как однажды встретят свою вторую половинку – для этого она была слишком последовательная и целеустремлённая, у неё были тысячи других желаний, которые были для неё важнее. Как бы то ни было, она всё же человек. В конце концов, вся логика и благоразумие мира не могли удержать её от встречи с судьбой. Хотя для Лидии встреча с её родственной душой была лишь одним из вариантов развития её жизни. Она собирала достижения как трофеи – одно за другим.

Стайлз всегда сравнивал себя с Лидией, пока они росли вместе. Как она хотела чего-то большего, чем просто вторую половинку, чем всё то, что навязывает общественность.

Когда она встретила свою родственную душу, он понял, что, видимо, такой единственный.

\- - -

\- Как тебе эта?- Лидия держит перед собой кусок ткани, прищурившись – словно пытается найти изъяны своим идеальным зрением.- Не слишком много… кружева?

Стайлз смотрит на стол перед ними и ничего не видит, ничего кроме метров за метрами кружева. Лиловое кружево, белое кружево, кружево разных размеров, текстуры и так далее, и тому подобное. Все образцы нарезаны аккуратными квадратиками, которые Лидия берёт в руки один за другим, подносит к свету, затем к лицу Стайлза, затем к своему. Видимо, ей просто нравится кружево.

\- Это хорошее кружево,- решает сказать Стайлз, потому что не может отличить нынешний образец от предыдущего.

\- Я не хочу слишком много кружева,- Стайлз ещё раз смотрит на раскинувшийся перед ним кружевной океан, но она не обращает на него внимания.- Не много, и не мало. Кружевные акценты.

\- Понятно,- вяло соглашается Стайлз.- Конечно.

Лидия вздыхает и роняет красный квадратик обратно на стопку с остальной тканью, а потом проводит пальцем по брови и хмурится.- Говорили мне некоторые, что планировать свадьбу – довольно приятно,- она встречается взглядом со Стайлзом.- Полная глупость.

После шести месяцев полных кружев, тортов и важных решений о выборе ресторана и блюд у Лидии начали заканчиваться силы. Хоть она и дотошна, но у всех свой лимит. Как оказалось, терпение Лидии кончилось на выборе тканей. Кто бы мог подумать?

\- Почему ты Джексона с собой не берёшь?- с учётом всех обстоятельств, в конце концов, Джексон мог действительно быть отчасти неплохим человеком. Но только когда дело касалось Лидии. Словно встреча с родственной душой растопила какую-то крошечную часть его ледяного мёртвого сердца. Но не всё. Он до сих пор бывает самым бесячим человеком в мире, когда хочет этого.

Она поправляет волосы.

\- Он решает более глобальные вопросы. На меня же взвалили всевозможные мелочи, потому что «ты так прекрасно с этим разбираешься, дорогая».

\- Ты хороша в этом.

\- Я знаю,- тоскливо вздыхает она.- Благословение и проклятье. Ну ладно, хватит обо мне,- после этого она обращает всё своё внимание на Стайлза, проницательно прищурив глаза и поджав губы. Стайлз всегда вертелся как червяк на крючке, когда Лидия подвергала его своей внимательной оценке – она слишком хорошо считывала людей, а Стайлз это переносил с трудом.

\- Что с тобой происходит?

Она смотрит на него, какое-то время изучая его лицо.

\- Слышала, что вас с Дереком отправили к психологу по родственным душам.

Господи. Теперь все уже наверняка в курсе: детали их с Дереком, эм, за неимением лучшего слова, отношений всегда были любимой темой для разговоров. Не только в их узком круге общения, но и во всём Бикон-Хиллз. Ничего удивительного, что Лидия уже знает, но это неловко. Он закрывает лицо руками и тяжко вздыхает.

\- Так и есть, понятно? Да.

\- Не смущайся. Тебе нечего стыдиться – ты же знаешь, сотни других таких как вы обращаются к специалистам каждый год.

Сотни. Сотни. Если сравнивать с миллиардами населяющих планету людей, сотни, блять, даже можно не учитывать. Это аномалия, отклонение от нормы, и в этом нет ничего хорошего. Все это знают. Он отводит руки от лица и качает головой, не глядя ей в глаза.

\- Из-за этого я чувствую себя каким-то инвалидом, Лидия.

Из-за их «связи» он всегда себя так чувствовал.

Она досадно цыкает.

\- Я всегда думала, что если вы с Дереком хотя бы на десять секунд сядете, чтобы обсудить ситуацию, то вы сможете преодолеть трудности.

\- У всех всегда есть мнение на наш счёт,- мрачно бормочет Стайлз себе под нос, Лидия всё равно улавливает его слова.

\- Вы любопытная парочка,- добавляет она, словно этого достаточно, чтобы объяснить, почему их обсуждают.- Нельзя кого-то в этом обвинить.- На мгновение наступает тишина, пока Лидия водит пальцами по образцам, лежащим перед ней на столе, видимо, ей просто нужно занять чем-то руки.- И как оно?

\- Что?

\- Терапия. Помогает?

Стайлз едва не открывает рот, чтобы начать расписывать, какой Алан Дитон – дипломированный шарлатан, и все его методы – фигня, нацеленная на то, чтобы заставить поверить несчастных страдальцев, что есть надежда для половинок, с которыми что-то не так. Он почти переходит к деталям того, как они с Дереком никогда, блять, не станут такими как она и Джексон или Скотт с Эллисон или какая-то другая пара. И идиот в дурацком белом халате ничего не сможет исправить.

В последнюю секунду он себя одёргивает. Вместо этого он со скрипом откидывается на спинку стула и вытирает ладони о джинсы.

\- Вообще… ну…

Стайлз ничего не говорит, но что-то новое в его тоне – то, как он не начинает сразу же вопить, какой Дерек идиот, как обычно он делал, видимо, заставляет Лидию опять оторваться от тканей и посмотреть на него оценивающим взглядом.

-…не плохо.

Такого ответа Лидия не ожидала. Это становится понятно по тому, как дёргаются её губы и она смотрит на него так, словно у него выросла ещё одна голова.

\- Не плохо.

У неё получается не вопрос, а утвердительное предложение.

\- Эм… нет, это… у нас была только одна встреча, но я чувствую…- он жестикулирует руками в воздухе, ни на что не намекая, но, тем не менее, Лидия наблюдает за ним, и её глаза загораются. Так происходит каждый раз, когда она решает какую-то особенно сложную задачку.

\- Думаешь, может сработать?- если бы Лидия умела широко улыбаться, то сейчас с её лица бы просто струился солнечный свет.

Стайлз ей улыбается.

\- Может быть.

\- То есть,- она полностью к нему разворачивается и тянется к нему руками, словно хочет прикоснуться, но не решается,-…думаешь, советы доктора Дитона помогут вам с Дереком на самом деле полюбить друг друга?

На мгновение он чувствует, как меняется выражение его лица, едва не выдавая втираемую им ложь, но он смог быстро спрятать эмоции, отвернув лицо и опустив голову, стараясь показаться смущённым и уязвимым, а не вруном. Он планировал, что скажет, знал точно, в какой тональности надо говорить, чтобы Лидия подумала, что его охмурила вся эта ерунда про родственные души. Его губы уже почти произносят слова, когда Лидия обхватывает пальцами руку Стайлза и сжимает.

\- Чёрт. Возьми.

\- Я…

\- Чёрт. Возьми,- у неё вырывается хохот, этот настолько нетипичный для Лидии звук вырывается у неё прежде, чем она успевает себя одёрнуть.- Я едва верю в это.

Стайлз снова отводит взгляд, и опять Лидия всё неверно истолковывает. Лидия, которая за километр чует враньё, не видит, что происходит прямо у неё под носом. Даже она верит, что связь родственных душ сильнее, чем всё остальное. Даже она думает, что Дерека и Стайлза всегда ждал неизбежный финал, в котором однажды они находят взаимопонимание. Может быть, если бы её не учили, что встреча со второй половинкой означает окончание всей предыдущей жизни и начало новой, то тогда бы она не потеряла бдительность так быстро.

\- Вы с Дереком,- она откидывается на спинку стула и отводит взгляд от Стайлза, смотрит в никуда и неверяще качает головой.

\- Мы только раз ещё были,- говорит Стайлз, снова пожимая плечами.- Я не могу сказать точно, но, кажется, всё… изменилось.

\- Всё хорошо?

Ничто и никогда в случае Стайлза и Дерека не было хорошо.

\- Я не могу точно объяснить свои чувства.

Отговорка, ложный след – Лидия с ухмылкой полностью проглатывает эту наживку. Со знающей ухмылкой, словно она раскрыла большой секрет, о котором Стайлз ещё не слышал.

Если бы она только знала настоящий секрет, чёрт его побери.

\- Как я тебе и говорила все эти годы,- она снова смотрит на свои образцы и начинает перебирать их пальцами, удовлетворённо улыбаясь,- вам обоим просто не хватало пинка в верном направлении.

Она не имеет понятия, что Стайлзу никакой пинок не требуется, его вообще с места не сдвинуть. Он изо всех сил упирается пятками, настолько решительно настроившись упрямиться и вырваться из этой связи, что готов врать всем своим друзьям и семье, рассказывать небылицы и полуправду. Скорее всего, ей это просто невозможно представить. Она не знает, каково это – не желать быть с тем, кто был тебе предопределён на всю жизнь. Она не представляет, что есть те, кто безоговорочно хотят разорвать такие отношения.

Она просто не может мыслить в этом направлении. Никто не может.

\- - -

Стайлз знает детскую спальню Дерека почти так же хорошо как свою. С самого детства он провёл бесчисленное количество часов, сидя за рабочим столом Дерека, либо на его кровати, либо на ковре на полу. Некоторое время один ящик в шкафу Дерека был заполнен вещами Стайлза. Стайлз подозревал, что это должно было звучать романтично и очень в духе родственных душ, но там в основном были только комиксы и наборы лего. То, чем он мог занять себя, чтобы как можно меньше времени общаться с Дереком, пока им приходилось быть рядом по принуждению родителей. 

Всё-таки, хоть у Стайлза с Дереком было много негативных и позитивных моментов (больше негативных, честно говоря) в этой комнате, всё равно он в ней чувствует себя как дома. На стене около кровати сколота краска в том месте, где Стайлз ударился головой, когда слишком активно прыгал по матрасу, рядом с дверным проёмом видны отсечки с изменениями роста Дерека и Стайлза по годам, подписанные аккуратным почерком Талии.

Стайлз знает эту комнату как свои пять пальцев. Жаль, что он не может того же самого сказать о её владельце.

Прямо сейчас Дерек сидит, прислонившись спиной к изголовью кровати, из которой он уже почти вырос, положив ладони на колени, и смотрит на Стайлза, сидящего прямо перед ним. Они сидят достаточно близко друг к другу, почти на расстоянии прикосновения, но, по большому счёту, они редко касаются друг друга.

\- Ладно,- начинает Стайлз, рассеянно почесав голову.- Это будет не сложно.

Дерек смотрит на него так, словно не согласен, но ничего не говорит, только продолжает мрачно смотреть. Стайлз к этому привык.

\- Всё, что от нас требуется – это не начать драться. Это же не может быть сложно, верно?

У Дерека дёргается челюсть.

\- Тебе придётся вести себя так, будто я тебе действительно нравлюсь. Судя по тому, как ты себя ведёшь, думаю, это будет не просто.

Он даже не пытается изобразить оскорблённость, потому что Дерек абсолютно прав.

\- Я хорошо умею врать,- пожимает плечами он.

Видимо, в голове Дерека разом пролетает множество воспоминаний – тот случай, когда Стайлз настаивал, что это не он сломал приставку Дерека; когда Стайлз заявил, что не знает, кто или что ударили новенькую машину Дерека; когда Стайлз не пришёл на шестнадцатилетние Дерека, потому что заболел. Дерек прищуривается, но не спорит.

\- Я хочу сказать, что проблема не во мне,- он указывает на себя, потом на Дерека,- а в тебе.

\- И как же я…

\- Ты со мной едва говоришь,- он разгибает указательный палец,- смотришь на меня, словно жалеешь, что не позволил мне утонуть, а спас меня в тот раз на озере,- средний палец,- и ты всегда инициатор споров,- безымянный палец.

\- Я бы поспорил ещё, кто из нас двоих инициатор, Стайлз,- возражает он, фыркая и отворачиваясь.

\- Сейчас начинаешь спорить именно ты.

\- Потому что ты так…- он запускает пальцы в волосы и что-то рычит так низко, что Стайлз не может точно разобрать, но очень похоже на «блять, бесишь»,- ты сводишь меня с ума.

\- Взаимно, положа руку на сердце!- вот это, бля, искренность – Стайлз не слышал более честных слов за всю свою жизнь.- То, что происходит прямо сейчас? Именно этого мы и должны избегать на публике, если ты хочешь когда-нибудь от меня избавиться.

Рука Дерека обессиленно падает. Он просто роняет её на кровать, и за секунду все эмоции его покидают. Как будто Стайлз нечаянно нанёс ему смертельный удар, хотя едва ли он сказал что-то, чего Дерек ещё не знал. Стайлз бы, наверное, задумался об этом, и он задумывается, но не в его привычке тратить время на анализ того, что происходит в голове Дерека, и так было… ну. Всегда так было.

\- Ты искренне веришь…- он замолкает и прокашливается, не поднимая глаза на Стайлза.- Ты правда думаешь, если мы всех убедим, что мы обычные родственные души, то мы сможем просто…

-…сбежать друг от друга? Да, я, правда, так считаю.

Как только Стайлз сможет убедить отца и всех остальных, что его желание уехать в Нью-Йорк никак не связано с рвением сбежать от Дерека, то они все оставят их в покое. Как только их связь будет якобы укреплена, Стайлз сможет уехать и делать, что душе угодно. Больше ему не придётся бегать от Дерека.

Конечно, именно так всё и будет, если всё пройдёт по плану. И никому не надо знать об этом кроме них двоих.

Долгое время Дерек молчит. В их обоюдной тишине слышно только знакомое тиканье старых настенных часов, и оно напоминает Стайлзу о ленивых летних деньках, когда он лежал на полу, обложившись подушками Дерека, и листал комиксы. На крошечную долю секунды Стайлз ощущает нежность не только к этой комнате в целом, а к самому Дереку – словно простое тиканье часов в их общей тишине, и все связанные с ним воспоминания запустили корни где-то глубоко в его душу, а он и не подозревал.

В этот раз Дерек смотрит Стайлзу прямо в глаза.

\- Ты только этого хочешь, да? Избавиться от меня.

Тяжело слышать это вслух, больно признавать. Не из-за Дерека, а потому что это напоминает ему – он неудачник. Что-то в нём не так. И в Дереке тоже. Поэтому у них ничего не выходит. Поэтому для него слово «родственная душа» ассоциируется со всем плохим, скучным, раздражающим, и никогда… никогда с любовью.

\- А ты разве не хочешь?

Дерек смеётся. Это горький, саркастичный, грубый звук.

\- Чего хочу я…- начинает он, а затем замолкает. Он часто это делает. Бессчётное число раз он хотел что-то сказать Стайлзу, но удерживал себя в последний момент,-…я хочу только лучшего для тебя.

\- Для тебя это тоже лучший вариант,- он придвигается ближе к Дереку и легко касается рукой его предплечья дружеским жестом. Дерек опускает взгляд туда, где они соприкасаются, и гулко сглатывает.- Поверь мне, чувак. Ты станешь намного счастливее, когда тебе не придётся постоянно торчать со мной.

Дерек морщится, но молчит. Стайлз убирает ладонь с руки Дерека, и тот провожает взглядом его движение.

\- Это будем не сложно. Просто… знаешь… притворимся и всё!

\- Поцелуи и всё остальное,- тихо говорит Дерек. Если бы Стайлз не знал его как облупленного, то подумал бы, что в голосе Дерека слышится надежда.- Верно?

Целоваться с Дереком – это почти так же как целоваться со Скоттом… просто странно и неловко, и… Господи. Нет. Стайлз, вообще, не желает об этом, блять, думать.

\- Пока нет,- решает он. Потому что ни в коем случае ему не удастся никого убедить, что у них всё серьёзно, если они хотя бы иногда не будут целоваться. Против воли его глаза опускаются к дурацким губам Дерека на долю секунды, и он представляет как эти сухие, обветренные гусеницы его касаются, и ему тут же хочется выкинуться в окно. Рвануть с места и вылететь сквозь стекло.

«Всё будет просто», напоминает он себе. Что тут сложного?

Сперва всё сложнее, чем Стайлз представлял. Даже наблюдая всю свою жизнь, как половинки общаются, и не в кино и сериалах, а в реальности, он понимает, что совсем нелегко так же вести себя с Дереком. Нет, конечно, это его (и Дерека) особенно не удивляет, но раздражает неимоверно.

Да и Дерек всё не упрощает. Если бы всё было, как он хочет, он бы просто дулся, хмурился, скрестив руки на груди, каждую секунду, что им приходится проводить вместе. Все его попытки не выглядеть так, словно он мечтает выдавить Стайлзу глаза, совсем не похожи на попытки.

Стайлз выкладывается по полной программе. Он всем телом прижимается к боку Дерека, одной рукой обхватывает его шею и старается улыбаться как можно искреннее. Кажется, что это абсолютная мелочь, минимальный физический контакт, но по тому, как на мгновение замирают сёстры Дерека, когда они прикасаются друг к другу, можно подумать, что Стайлз сорвал с Дерека штаны и начал ему дрочить на глазах у всей их семьи.

Об этом Стайлз и говорил. Они с Дереком почти не касаются друг друга. Это понятно по тому, как Дерек весь костенеет, когда Стайлз его трогает, как его лицо каменеет, и на мгновение кажется, что это причиняет ему физическую боль. Но он довольно быстро приходит в себя, пусть и немного неловко, но опирается в ответ на Стайлза и на секунду поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.

Пока они любяще смотрят друг на друга, Стайлз думает о том, как это чертовски странно, как ему некомфортно, как будто он пристаёт к Скотту – это действительно ужасная мысль, и он пытается побыстрее прогнать её из головы. Но он не представляет, что творится в мыслях Дерека. У него открытое выражение лица, глаза удивлённо широко распахнуты, рот приоткрыт. Теперь Стайлз начинает думать, что, наверное, им стоило попрактиковаться в спальне Дерека перед тем, как пытаться изображать влюблённых перед всеми.

Такое чувство, что это колоссальный провал. Весь день у Хейлов был одной большой ошибкой. Дерек замирает каждый раз, когда Стайлз его касается (бездумно гладит его по руке, прижимается ногой к его ноге, когда они сидят на диване, наклоняется близко к Дереку, словно хочет его поцеловать), и даже когда он расслабляется в ответ на прикосновение, он всё равно… как-то странно себя ведёт.

В какой-то момент Стайлз опускает голову Дереку на плечо, и тот едва не подскакивает до потолка. Сперва он дёргается от неожиданности, а затем следующие две минуты он то поднимает, то опускает руку, снова и снова. Стайлз думает, что тот хочет пропустить пальцы сквозь волосы Стайлза. Что странно. Стайлз напоминает себе сказать Дереку не сметь касаться его чёртовых волос, как только они будут наедине.

Всё же, плохие предчувствия Стайлза оказались полностью неоправданными. Видимо, даже неловкое, напряжённое общение между Стайлзом и Дереком кажется всем манной небесной – снова все на них пялятся. И даже не пытаются делать это скрытно. Кора выглядит так, словно готова весь вечер кричать перед телевизором, всё время косясь туда, где Стайлз сидит, всё ещё прижавшись виском к плечу Дерека, она толкает Лору в бок и чуть ли не подпрыгивает на своём месте на диване.

Стайлзу приходится стараться, сдерживая свои ухмылки, потому что он буквально не может поверить, что это, блять, работает. Стайлз думает, что мог бы потянуться и поцеловать сейчас Дерека прямо в губы, и даже если бы Дерек отпрянул и заорал от неожиданности и ужаса, то Хейлы бы всё равно потолкались локтями и умилённо ахнули. Ну что ж, по крайней мере, реакция намного лучше, чем когда Стайлз бил Дерека по лицу.

Самое выдающееся событие вечера происходит, когда Дерек собирается отвезти Стайлза домой, а Талия останавливает их двоих на пути к дверям. Она легко обхватывает пальцами руку Стайлза, на мгновение удерживая его, и когда Стайлз поворачивается, встречаясь с ней взглядом, он видит на её лице мягкую улыбку.

Талия всегда была как вторая мать для Стайлза – всё-таки она была рядом, когда он рос, так же часто как и его родная мама, почти столько же нянчилась с ним и возила его везде как и Клаудия. Когда его родная мама умерла, Стайлз догадался, что Талия посчитала тогда своим долгом взять на себя ответственность за него. Заполнить оставшуюся в его жизни пустоту. Конечно, все знают, что никто и никогда не заменит для Стайлза Клаудию. Но Талия стала тем человеком, который приезжал, когда шериф заматывался на работе, а у Стайлза случался панический приступ в школьном туалете для мальчиков, и именно ей он дарил открытки на день матери.

Она никогда не заставляла его, как это делал отец, пытаться сойтись с Дереком. Она просто всегда неприметно была в стороне и ожидала. Возможно, потому что часть её всегда знала - однажды это случится, и на условиях Стайлза и Дерека. Она в этом была уверена. Искреннее верила. И верит до сих пор.

Она оставляет ладонь на его руке и широко улыбается, кратко переведя взгляд на своего сына.

\- Похоже, вы двое нашли общий язык.

Кашлянув, Стайлз кивает, но молчит. Он, честно говоря, не знает, что говорить.

\- Я думала, что эти сеансы с доктором Дитоном немного чересчур,- она смотрит то на него, то на Дерека, и так несколько раз, словно пытаясь оценить их и проанализировать.- Видимо, твой отец был всё-таки прав, Стайлз.

\- Да,- тянет слово Стайлз, снова откашливаясь.- Подтолкнул нас в верном направлении.

\- Точно,- она воодушевлённо кивает.- Что же случилось на этом одном сеансе, что всё так переменилось?

Господи. Наверное, ему следовало подумать, что из всех окружающих раскрыть их обман сможет Талия. Мамы всё знают. Это у них в крови. Он пытается вспомнить, что за херню нёс Дитон на их идиотском первом сеансе терапии, о чём шла речь, но в его голове полная и ослепительная пустота. Он отчаянно поворачивается к Дереку за помощью.

Взъерошив волосы, Дерек вздыхает и открывает рот. Стайлз не представляет, что он сейчас может выдать, потому что из них двоих Дерек определённо не оратор. Он не умеет врать, притворяться, и уж конечно перед своей родной матерью он не сможет сделать ни то, ни другое. Один раз Дерек пролил виноградный сок на белый коврик в ванной, запаниковал, два часа оттирал пятно, пока Стайлз сидел на столике у раковины, приговаривая «Ничего страшного, просто скажи ей, что кто-то другой это сделал». Когда Талия пришла домой, Дерек смог произнести лишь половину легенды, а потом раскололся и признался.

Исходя из опыта, Стайлз уверен, что прямо сейчас на его глазах Дерек выдаст всю правду-матку.

\- Он сказал, что мы так много времени были вместе, что утратили инстинкты, присущие родственным душам,- говорит он спокойным, уверенным голосом. Искренним. Стайлз вскидывает брови. Технически, это не было ложью.- Так что нам нужно их выработать.

На секунду выражение лица Талии выдаёт тот факт, что она считает это полным вздором и смотрит на них обоих удивлённым взглядом. Но она быстро одёргивает себя, качая головой.

\- Что ж, в этом есть смысл.

\- Точно,- соглашается Стайлз, скорее всего, с излишним энтузиазмом.

\- И вы считаете, это работает?

На секунду наступает тишина. Затем они одновременно, как Стайлзу показалось, искренними голосами произносят:

\- Да, определённо работает.

Она снова широко улыбается, а затем переносит руку на плечо Стайлза, а второй тянется и касается Дерека. Она стоит, сжимая их плечи и глядя на них с такой улыбкой, словно они только что выиграли грёбаную Нобелевскую премию, а она сейчас сидит с платочком в зрительном зале, и это главный момент в её жизни, достойный настоящей материнской гордости.

Наверняка так и есть. Что-то сжимается в груди Стайлза, и впервые после того, как придумал этот план, он чувствует… сожаление. Ему дерьмово. Перед ним женщина, которая, можно сказать, вырастила его, в стольких моментах держала его за руку, а он будет смотреть ей в глаза и продолжать врать.

Становится только хуже, когда она шмыгает носом, едва сдерживая слёзы, и говорит:

\- Я так рада за вас. Мои мальчики.

Она притягивает их, чтобы обнять, обхватив каждого из них одной своей рукой. Стайлз очень старательно не смотрит через плечо на Дерека, пока это происходит, решив вместо этого закрыть их, притворяясь для себя, а не для всеобщего блага.

На секунду он представляет, что это правда. Представляет, что испытывает что-то к Дереку. Представляет, как Клаудия стоит рядом, наблюдая, ожидая своей очереди притянуть их для объятия, назвать их мальчиками так же как Талия.

Когда они садятся в машину, Дерек в ту же секунду поворачивается к Стайлзу, когда тот закрывает дверь, и никто не сможет их услышать.

\- Блять, я не могу так,- выплёвывает он, с такой силой сжимая в руке ключи, что у него вот-вот может пойти кровь.- Я не могу пойти на это.

Стайлз потирает глаза, его чуть ли не трясёт от обиды.

\- Я… ладно. Это было…

\- Блять, это было отвратительно,- кратко договаривает за него Дерек, качая головой и отвернувшись в сторону леса.

\- Это не было так уж плохо. Это было просто…

\- Стайлз. Я говорю тебе, я … не могу.

\- Я знаю, было плохо! Но, положа руку на сердце, ложь – это всего лишь ложь. Думаешь, это худшее, что мы когда-либо творили? Она… она никогда не узнает, что мы притворялись. Она…

\- Что?- перебивает Дерек, нахмурившись.- Моя мама?

\- Да,- отвечает Стайлз, повернувшись, чтобы посмотреть Дереку в глаза. Он видит в его взгляде раздражение и непонимание, брови Дерека хмуро сошлись на переносице.- Ты не об этом… потому что…

\- Мне плевать, что я вру матери,- почти шепчет Дерек.- Не о ней… не об этом я говорю. Я говорю о нас с тобой, понятно? Просто… блять, я не могу. Ты трогаешь меня и ведёшь себя… я не могу. Не могу,- он с такой силой сжимает руль, что костяшки его пальцев белеют, ключи со звоном падают к нему на колени, а он сжимает челюсти и смотрит гневным взглядом.

Стайлз какое-то время пристально смотрит на его профиль, медленно осознавая сказанное им. Такое чувство, что удар следует за ударом. Сначала Талия, как она смотрела на них, а потом мысли о его родной маме, а теперь… теперь это. Теперь чёртову Дереку нужно было как всегда повести себя по-уродски и заставить Стайлза почувствовать себя ещё большим куском дерьма, чем он когда-либо себя представлял. Дерек в этом мастер.

\- Я знаю, трогать меня – это самое мерзкое, что может быть в твоей жизни,- тихо говорит он, его голос пару раз срывается, Дерек поворачивается к нему и смотрит почему-то шокированным взглядом,-…но мог бы ты просто попытаться и пережить это хотя бы раз в своей чёртовой жизни?

Дерек смотрит на него, открыв рот. На какое-то время воцаряется тишина, а потом Дерек качает головой.

\- Я не это имел в виду, Стайлз,- его голос звучит так ранимо сейчас… так искренне. Он говорит одновременно тихо и жёстко, словно пытаясь убедить Стайлза ему поверить.- Когда я касаюсь тебя… это… просто… я не могу это делать, зная…

Зная что?

Стайлз фыркает, закатив глаза к потолку.

\- Единственное, о чём ты должен думать, прикасаясь ко мне – это то, как однажды тебе больше не придётся это делать.

Он скрещивает руки на груди и смотрит вперёд, не желая видеть это чёртово выражение на лице Дерека.

Они оба не шевелятся, и всё время пока они сидят, Стайлз чувствует на себе взгляд Дерека, прожигающий дыру в его щеке и заставляющий нервничать. Он всегда так чувствовал себя под пристальным вниманием Дерека – ядовитый коктейль из шока, нервной дрожи и обжигающего жара. Видимо, это остатки разбитой связи, пытающейся собраться воедино. Стайлзу наплевать. Ему насрать.

Наконец, Дерек вставляет ключ в зажигание. Машина заводится, но перед тем как трогаться, он снова смотрит на Стайлза.

\- Как пожелаешь, Стайлз.

О, чего же Стайлз желает. Чего он желает. Ему, блять, орать охота.

\- - -

Родители Стайлза познакомились, когда им обоим уже было ближе к тридцати, они закончили учиться и нашли своё место в жизни. После многочисленных искусственных отношений с людьми, с которыми им не хотелось связывать всю свою жизнь, побродив достаточно по земле в поисках своей половинки. Большинство встречает свои половинки в ранней молодости, либо в старших классах, либо на первых курсах колледжа. Хотя все знают, что это может произойти в любой момент в любом месте, всё равно, как только приближается четвёртый десяток, люди начинают терять веру.

Но Клаудия и Джон встретили друг друга в самое подходящее время, именно тогда когда им это было суждено. Вселенная всё рассчитала, и так это случилось. И никак иначе.

Иногда Стайлз размышляет: не думал ли его отец, что лучше бы никогда не встречал свою вторую половинку. Он задумывается, что хуже: никогда никого не встретить или найти, но вскоре потерять и провести всю оставшуюся жизнь в одиночестве.

\- - -

Скотт врывается в спальню Стайлза ранним субботним утром, запрыгивает на его матрас и начинает на нём скакать. Снова и снова, вверх и вниз, один раз ударяется головой, бормочет «ауч», а потом продолжает свою тираду:

\- Просыпайся, просыпайся, просыпайся!

Стайлз стонет, подтягивая колени выше, чтобы Скотт его не раздавил, и прячется обратно под одеяло, бормоча:

\- Отъебись.

Скотт не сдаётся. Он скачет ещё сильнее, пока вся кровать Стайлза и он сам не начинают ходить ходуном, пока одеяло само собой с него не слезает, и, наконец, у него не остаётся никакого выбора кроме как, шатаясь, сесть и сонно уставиться на своего лучшего друга.

Он поворачивается к часам, красные цифры на которых показывают двенадцать минут восьмого, и хмурится.

\- Мне на работу к одиннадцати,- цедит он, высвободив ноги из-под одеяла, чтобы пнуть ими Скотта и заставить его слезть.- Я ложусь обратно.

\- Нет,- шипит Скотт, смеясь, снова подпрыгнув и приземлившись на задницу с таким звуком, будто кровать уже готова сломаться под ним,- нам с тобой есть о чём поговорить!

\- До восьми утра я говорить не буду,- Стайлза снова накрывается и ложится.- Приходи позже.

Скотт нагибается и полностью стягивает со Стайлза одеяло, и тот матерится.

\- Надо поговорить прямо сейчас!

\- О чём?- огрызается Стайлз, потирая глаза, а потом пытается расчесать спутанные волосы.- Что, блять, может быть настолько важным, что ты не мог подождать?

С хитрющим взглядом Скотт наклоняется вперёд, широко улыбаясь и вытаращив глаза. Такое выражение на его лице Стайлз предпочитает избегать.

\- Я слышал кое-что занимательное.

Стайлз сверлит его взглядом, ожидая продолжение. Но Скотт просто сидит с этой своей зловещей чёртовой ухмылкой на лице, снова и снова с намёком двигая бровями, пока Стайлз не вскидывает руки, мол «что дальше?».

\- Я слышал,- заговаривает он, затем начинает хихикать, словно это что-то такое замечательное, что он не может сдержаться,- от Лоры Хейл…

Стайлз бы не расстроился, если бы Скотт никогда не закончил это предложение. Он был бы самым счастливым человеком, если бы заставил Скотта замолчать прямо сейчас, пошёл бы в душ, и только потом бы выслушал всё это. Он прекрасно понимает, что скажет Скотт. Он прекрасно знает, что Скотт мог услышать от Лоры Хейл, из-за чего он ворвался в дом Стайлза в такую блядскую рань. О, Стайлз знает. Прекрасно знает. 

Стайлз закрывает ладонью лицо как раз, когда Скотт начинает говорить:

-….что у вас с Дереком всё замечательно. Она сказала мне, что вы не отлипаете друг от друга!

Перед Стайлзом теперь несколько вариантов развития событий. Вообще… только два варианта. Он на самом настоящем распутье. Он может решить либо продолжить врать даже Скотту, сказать ему сразу «О да, мы с Дереком теперь сходим с ума друг по другу», убедить Скотта, что всё замечательно и у Стайлза, и у Дерека, что доктор Дитон окажется на телеканале Опры за его выдающеюся работу с родственными душами, ведь чувак просто чудеса творит.

Пока Стайлз обдумывает эту мысль, Скотт болтает без умолку, и он, не прислушиваясь к его болтовне, решает, что ему этот вариант не нравится. Совсем не нравится. Между ним и Скоттом никогда не было никаких чёртовых секретов. Господи боже, Скотт был первым, кому он рассказал, когда поверил, что у них с Дереком никогда не будет настоящих отношений, что в лучшем случае связь между ними испорчена и не стабильна. Скотт всегда знал всё о Скотте, и наоборот.

Он не может солгать Скотту. Просто не может.

-…не могу поверить, что ты мне не говорил!- Скотт всё ещё продолжает улыбаться Стайлзу, на его лице это изумлённое выражение искренней безудержной радости, что напоминает ему о Талии. Стайлз не выдержит ещё одну порцию вины, помимо всего остального, с чем ему приходится иметь дело в эти дни.

Вздохнув, он отворачивается.

\- Есть кое-что ещё, чему ты поверишь с меньшим энтузиазмом, чувак.

Скотт вскидывает брови, кажется, до самой линии волос и без всякого контекста и грёбаного предупреждения произносит:

\- О, боже мой, у вас был секс.

Стайлз резко отклоняется назад, шокировано разинув рот, пока не ударяется спиной об изголовье кровати.

\- Что? Нет! С чего ты… что?- он изумлённо смотрит на лучшего друга, который улыбается ещё шире. Словно всё это его страшно веселит.- Почему это первым пришло тебе…

\- Просто интересно,- фыркает он, и у Стайлза возникает желание врезать ему по чёртовому лицу.

\- Ну, это не… нет. Ничего не было. И… боже,- он потирает кулаком лоб и пытается решить, как лучше об этом сказать. Как вообще можно о таком открыться.- Мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать. Хорошо? Что-то, что нужно держать строго в тайне.

Улыбка Скотта постепенно сходит с его лица, её заменяет серьёзное, внимательное выражение. Один господь бог знает, что он думает, Стайлз собирается ему рассказать – наверняка это и близко не сравнится с тем, в чём Стайлз на самом деле набирается мужества ему признаться.

\- Никому ни слова,- предупреждает он,- даже Эллисон.

Это заставляет Скотта на мгновение задуматься. Какое-то время он выглядит нерешительно, сидя выпрямившись и растерянно прищурившись. Между родственными душами крайне редко бывают какие-то тайны. Всё постоянно в открытом доступе. В любом случае, им особо и не о чем врать друг другу. Стайлз ждёт, наблюдая, как на лице Скотта сменяют друг друга растерянность, противоречие и снова растерянность. Наконец, секунд через десять тишины Скотт кивает.

\- Ладно,- соглашается он, по тону его голоса можно понять, что он вдруг страшно напуган тем, что Стайлз ему вот-вот расскажет.- О чём речь?

Стайлз снова отводит взгляд. Почему-то, хотя он и положил кучу сил на чёртового Дерека, убедил себя, что абсолютно прав, ему стыдно. И неловко.

\- Мы с Дереком… мы не… нет никакой связи.

Скотт ждёт какое-то время. Когда Стайлз ничего не добавляет, он продолжает говорить сам.

\- Пока нет. Верно?

Пока нет. Стайлз постоянно говорил самому себе «пока нет». Он так яростно верил в «пока нет», когда дело касалось его и Дерека.

\- У нас с ним никогда ничего не будет, Скотт. Я это понимаю, он тоже, и…

\- Стайлз…

-…от нас не отстанут, пока… пока мы не станем вести себя как настоящие половинки, поэтому я просто… мы подумали…

Скотт качает головой. Стайлз ещё не проговорил эти слова вслух, а он уже отрицает всё, отказывается верить.

\- Мы просто подумали, что можем притвориться, чтобы, наконец, добиться того, чего хотим от жизни, вместо того, чтобы сидеть и ждать того, что никогда не сбудется.

Когда, наконец, Стайлз решается посмотреть на Скотта, то жалеет об этом. Всё, что он видит в его взгляде, позе, линии губ – это… разочарование. И ничего больше. Он выглядит настолько разочарованным в Стайлзе, как будто ему физически больно сидеть на этом месте и слушать его слова.

\- Ты…- начинает он, затем замолкает. Словно не представляет, с чего начать.

\- Знаю, звучит безумно. Понимаю,- Стайлз подвигается немного ближе, сокращая расстояние между ними, и прикасается к руке Скотта, лежащей на колене.- Но у нас нет других вариантов. Я, блять, не могу… я больше не могу.

\- И это твой план? Заставить всех поверить, что вы так влюблены, чтобы… бросить его?- он морщится и снова качает головой.- В этом нет никакого смысла.

\- Когда все поверят, что мы действительны пара, им будет всё равно,- Стайлз пожимает плечами. Всем будет наплевать, куда поедет Стайлза, пока они думает, что у них с Дереком всё хорошо. Он сможет уехать, перестать жить под гнётом своих ошибок и мучить себя вынужденным обществом Дерека.

\- Но… когда ты станешь старше?- склоняет голову в бок Скотт.- Закончишь учёбу? Когда вернёшься в Бикон-Хиллз, тебе придётся…

\- Я не вернусь,- тихо, почти шёпотом говорит он – когда Скотт смотрит на него, словно он только что дал ему пощёчину, Стайлз жалеет, что вообще это произнёс.

\- Стайлз,- он не говорит это с гневом или грустью. В его голосе столько боли – будто ему только что разбили сердце.- Почему? Почему ты так с собой поступаешь? Ты сам себя мучаешь, не понимаю, как ты этого не видишь.

Стайлз рьяно качает головой – только потому, что он миллион раз слышал это от других людей, он начинает злиться. Вымораживает, что всю его жизнь люди говорили ему, что знают, как он сможет обрести счастье, что ему нужно, как он должен поступать. Когда никто, никто на целом свете кроме самого Стайлза не знает этого лучше.

\- Ты не понимаешь, Скотт. Блять, ты не понимаешь, каково это… у тебя есть вторая половинка!

\- И у тебя!

\- Это не он! Ясно? Это не он! Я знаю свои чувства, и я не чувствую… блять, ты просто не понимаешь,- он смотрит на свои колени, сжимая и разжимая пальцы. Снова и снова.

\- Ты прав. Я не понимаю. Я не могу понять, почему ты отвергаешь свою родственную душу.

У Стайлза вырывается саркастичный смех, при этом ему хочется заплакать.

\- Ты считаешь, я просто не хочу? Бля, ты думаешь, мне нравится это, Скотт? Думаешь, меня веселит, что я едва могу находиться в одной комнате с человеком, который должен….- он скрипит зубами, не в силах произнести эти слова. Он не может произнести вслух, кем Дерек должен быть для него, потому что если подумать об этом… если серьёзно задуматься о всех тех вещах, кем они были бы друг другу, если бы всё было как задумано? Боже, нет ничего больнее. Это ни с чем не сравнится.

Потому что, несмотря на всё потраченное время, на ошибку за ошибкой, Стайлз хочет этого. Он хочет каждую грёбаную секунду, ему это практически необходимо. Если бы это было реально.

Что хуже и печальнее всего, этого никогда не будет. Ему выпал этот жребий, и ему придётся жить с этим. Этот человек, который не любит его и никогда не полюбит, но которого он так сильно хочет полюбить, но он…. не может. Он просто не может. Никто это не понимает. Потому что это не нормально.

\- Что-то со мной не так,- тихо признаётся он, слёзы застилают ему глаза.- Со мной что-то совсем не так. Может быть, с Дереком тоже.

Скотт глубоко выдыхает через нос, и тут же Стайлз понимает, что назревавшая пару минут назад ссора исчерпала себя. Скотт не может злиться на Стайлза, пока тот сидит и плачет. Так что Скотт протягивает руку и сжимает плечо Стайлза, слегка его встряхнув.

\- С вашей связью всё нормально, Стайлз. И с тобой, и с ним тоже. Просто… у вас всё произошло не вовремя. Я думаю…

Стайлз закрывает лицо руками и прерывисто выдыхает. Он не может слышать это снова, только не это, только не опять. 

\- Все люди разные. Во всём, верно? Есть… есть разные болезни. Видимо, я болен. Я…

\- Стайлз, нет.

Впервые в жизни, впервые после того, как осознал, Стайлз произносит это вслух. Назад дороги нет.

\- Я не могу полюбить мою вторую половинку.- Он разводит руками, словно указывая на всё пространство комнаты, будто в ней содержится всё плохое, что когда-либо случалось с ним.- Как ты это назовёшь? Что это?

Скотту нечего сказать на это. Он сильнее сжимает плечо Стайлза, придвигается ближе, пока тепло его тела не согревает голую кожу Стайлза, и молча сидит, пока Стайлз плачет. Стайлз не представляет, что можно вообще сказать во всей этой ситуации. Реальность такова – Стайлз не может быть с Дереком. Не важно, как сильно он этого хочет, не важно, как давно он пытается вызвать чувства силой – внутри него всегда пустота. В том месте внутри, где каждый нашедший свою вторую половинку находит любовь, у Стайлза пустота.

Возможно, боль. Отчаяние. Мольба.

\- Всё, чего я хочу – это чтобы ты был счастлив,- наконец, тихо произносит Скотт, поглаживая спину Стайлза.- Просто для меня естественно, что ты будешь счастлив с Дереком.

Конечно, как иначе. Скотт не представляет, каково это чувствовать одну лишь боль и разочарование при мысли о своей второй половинке. Стайлз просто больше не может с этим жить.

\- Никому не говори, Скотт.

Воцаряется тишина, потом Скотт снова вздыхает. Он сдаётся.

\- Ладно. Не буду.

\- - -

Стайлз и Дерек устанавливают определённый порядок. Это кажется наилучшим вариантом из всего, что они могли бы придумать – просто ежедневный набор обязанностей перед друг другом и отчасти окружающими.

В дни, когда они оба не работают, чаще всего по субботам, Дерек приезжает к дому Стилински. Он подходит к входной двери, стоит в гостиной или сидит на кухне с шерифом, пока старший мужчина расплывается перед ним в широкой улыбке. Число раз, когда Дерек добровольно, просто так приезжал к Стилински, можно пересчитать по пальцам, так что для отца Стайлза это можно сравнить с находкой грёбаного четырёхлистного клевера. У него на лице появляется особенное выражение, когда Стайлз с Дереком хотя бы находятся в одной комнате, не то что бы касаются друг друга.

Это пугает и разбивает сердце Стайлзу, потому что напоминает ему взгляд, каким он смотрел на маму Стайлза. Этот открытый, полный надежды, доверчивый взгляд. Как если бы Стайлз и Дерек настолько же важны для него, как была важна Клаудия. Как если бы они были причиной просыпаться каждое утро, доказательством, что любовь действительно существует, что они… правда, важны ему.

Кроме того, это напоминает Стайлзу о том, как ужасна вся эта ситуация. Возможно, он излишне самокритичен, и справедливо, что он винит в этом целиком только одного себя, когда видит этот отцовский взгляд и чувствует себя полным мерзавцем. Но это будет не до конца честно. По правде говоря, Стайлз не уверен, что должен вообще кого-то обвинять.

Стайлз и Дерек – это ошибка. Вот и всё. И некого в этом обвинить, никто не несёт за это ответственность. Просто причуда природы. Стайлз позволяет себе чувствовать вину, пока не вспоминает: либо так, либо постоянно демонстрировать всем свою неприязнь к Дереку. Нет. Этот вариант лучше.

Он убеждает себя, что это к лучшему.

Дерек перестаёт деревенеть каждый раз, когда Стайлз к нему прикасается, всегда забирает его вовремя, звонит в обещанное время, обнимает его во время кинопросмотров, и Стайлз убеждает себя, что это к лучшему. Они переходят в режим роботов, их пальцы сами собой тут же переплетаются, когда они оказываются поблизости – не потому, что им этого хочется, а просто потому, что все этого ждут.

Все вокруг мгновенно проглатывают наживку. Знакомые, которых Стайлз смутно помнит по школьным временам, буквально останавливаются, не веря своим глазам, когда видят, как они идут по улице, держась за руки. Эрика перестала дразнить Стайлзу в духе «Взял швабру, чтобы избить ею до смерти свою половинку, да?» и стала изображать шумные звуки поцелуев, стоит только Дерек появится на его обеденном перерыве, или просто хитро смотрит на них, моя полы, пока они вдвоём сидят рядом на одном диванчике.

Всё даже слишком просто. Спустя годы борьбы, пока все ждали от них этого, наверняка молясь о том грёбаном дне, когда Стайлз и Дерек наконец-то перестанут постоянно спорить и ругаться и просто поддадутся инстинктивным чувствам к своей второй половинке, которые они, очевидно, сдерживали… господи. Должно быть, все настолько искренне в это верят, что никто не задумался, как это неестественно. Откуда ни возьмись, Стайлз и Дерек – идеальная пара.

Стайлзу не хочется много думать об их «идеальности». Это про всех остальных, которые не разлей вода со своими вторыми половинками. Стайлз всегда хотел этого так отчаянно, что это грёбаное чувство стало практически осязаемым.

Сейчас же он просто тянется рукой и касается Дерека, как все и ждут от него, но ничего не чувствует.

\- Просто нужно наладить связь,- говорит Дитон на третью неделю их терапии, глядя на них всё тем же ледяным взглядом, который, убеждён Стайлз, всего лишь игра.- Судя по тому, что я увидел, у вас уже она есть … просто не такая, какая нужна.

Дерек кивает, как и всегда со всей возможной блядской серьёзностью, а Стайлз просто скрещивает руки на груди, представляя себя где угодно, но не здесь.

\- Мы выросли вместе как братья.

\- Думаю, часть тебя до сих пор считает его своим надоедливым младшим братом,- продолжает Дитон, со значением посмотрев на Стайлза. Словно тот должен с энтузиазмом согласиться с каждым его словом, кивая головой как Дерек, наклоняясь вперёд и отдавая всё своё чёртово внимание этому шарлатану.- Очевидно, что так это не работает.

Дерек сглатывает, как будто бы занервничав. Словно в его лицо светит прожектор, а толпа людей ждёт от него речь. Он отводит взгляд, опуская его на жёлто-коричневый ковёр крошечного офиса Дитона, и прочищает горло.

\- Верно. Я… как нам…

\- Я предложил бы вам вытолкнуть ваши отношения за годами установленную вами зону комфорта. Вы оба привыкли спорить, ругаться, игнорировать друг друга… возможно, стоит попробовать противоположное.

Дерек снова кивает, внимательно нахмурив брови, а Стайлзу охота потянуться вперёд и проломить дыру кулаком в дорогом, сделанным из дерева рабочем столе Дитона. В этой комнате он примет свою смерть. Он просто, блять, понимает, что Дитон и Дерек сговорились, чтобы его прикончить.

Но он ничего такого не делает. Он сидит на месте, улыбается, касается Дерека локтем и прикладывает все усилия, чтобы не выглядеть как серийный убийца. Дитон постоянно смотрит на него хитрым взглядом, словно его глаза-лазеры видят его насквозь, но Стайлзу насрать, о чём догадывается или нет Дитон. В мыслях Стайлза Дитон просто очередной шарлатан с висящим на стене выдуманным дипломом по психологии родственных душ, который торгует своими выдуманными теориями, внушая Дереку и Стайлзу свои выдуманные советы, словно действительно верит, что это может помочь.

\- Ненавижу этого придурка,- говорит в машине Стайлз, застёгивая ремень безопасности, с силой откидываясь на спинку сидения и фыркая,- ненавижу его. Мне хочется выковырять пальцами его глаза и…

\- Он просто пытается помочь,- из-за руля спокойно отвечает Дерек. Он всегда говорит подобные вещи так спокойно, как будто стоит Стайлзу намекнуть, что терпение на исходе, Дерек компенсирует это, притворяясь расслабленным, терпеливым и отстранённым. Это абсолютно сводит Стайлза с ума.

\- Он. Пиздабол,- Стайлз складывает пальцы, изображая клюв и пару раз тыкает ими в лицо Дерека, пока тот раздражённо не отмахивается от него, что-то бормоча себе под нос.- Он нас разводит. Он тянет из людей деньги, потому что знает – они в отчаянном положении. Он как пиявка.

На мгновение воцаряется тишина. Дерек просто ведёт машину, пока Стайлз гневно пыхтит на своём сидении, придумывая новые клички для Дитона на будущее. Потом Дерек снова заговаривает.

\- В том, что он говорит, есть смысл, Стайлз,- тот убийственным взглядом косится на Дерека, скрипя зубами.- Иногда мне кажется, что ты считаешь своей миссией всегда быть правым, даже когда ты ошибаешься.

Стайлз открывает и закрывает рот. Снова открывает, качает головой, издавая тихие шокированные звуки, и всерьёз подумывает изо всей силы ударить Дерека по лицу.

\- Что?

\- У него есть диплом.

\- Да,- фыркает Стайлз.- Я бы сравнил его с водительским удостоверением Барби к её пластиковой машинке.

Дерек смотрит на него пристально, так долго, сколько может, а потом переводит взгляд обратно на дорогу. Он узнаёт этот взгляд – «Стайлз снова выёживается».

\- Он помогал другим…

\- Мне напомнить тебе,- перебивает его Стайлз, поворачиваясь к Дереку настолько, насколько позволяет ремень безопасности,- о том, чем мы с тобой тут заняты?

Дерек молчит.

\- Хорошо! Я напомню!- он вскидывает руки, жестикулируя в поддержку слов, которые он ещё даже не говорит, а только прокручивает в голове.- Мы в буквальном смысле притворяемся, что влюблены, потому что оба согласились: в реальности с нами это никогда не случится! Но по какой-то причине каждый раз, когда ты оказываешься в офисе этого чувака, ты начинаешь верить…

\- Это была твоя идея,- запальчиво напоминает ему Дерек.

Стайлз ахает.

\- С которой ты согласился!

\- Блять, ты же попросил меня об этом,- он произносит эти слова, как будто они должны всё разъяснить, словно больше Дереку сказать по этому поводу нечего. Жирная точка, сталь в голосе к концу фразы. Проблема в том, что Стайлз не представляет, что он имеет в виду.

И что, что Стайлз его попросил? Однажды Стайлз попросил у Дерека плэйстейшн, а тот огрел его по голове джойстиком.

\- Я не верю ему безоговорочно, понятно?- продолжает Дерек, игнорируя взгляд Стайлза, полный растерянности, изумления и негодования.- Я просто не вижу ничего плохого, если мы попытаемся. Я говорил тебе, что не прекращу пытаться добиться от тебя…

Они как раз останавливаются перед домом Стайлза, и тот отстёгивает ремень безопасности. Он делает это с такой силой и так громко, что Дерек прерывается на полуслове. Металл стучит по оконному стеклу, а Стайлз поворачивается к Дереку всем телом.

\- Как скажешь, умник.

\- Умник? Я…

\- Раз ты так уверен, что доктор Дитон – второй Иисус Христос…

\- Я не говорил…

\- Почему бы нам не проверить его методику!

Дерек открывает рот, чтобы добавить что-то ещё и судя по выражению его лица, это что-то выбесит его и запутает, это фирменный стиль Дерека, и Стайлз только больше разозлится, поэтому он останавливает его, вскинув руку вверх.

\- Ты хотел попробовать,- шипит он, а потом манит его пальцем.- Поцелуй меня.

Между ними словно пробегает электричество. И не в сексуальном или романтическом смысле, а, скорее, раздажённом. Губы Дерека удивлённо распахиваются, его взгляд затуманивается, челюсть отвисает. Стайлз же просто сидит, глядя на него внимательным и серьёзным взглядом. Каким бы сумасшедшим Дерек его сейчас не назовёт, каким бы сумасшедшим он не был сейчас, на самом деле, теперь он не отступится.

Стайлз не из тех, кто берёт свои слова назад. Только стоит ему бросить себе вызов или принять чей-то, он обязан пройти до конца. Именно это было причиной трёх переломов, всех походов в кабинет к директору, всех двухнедельных отработок. И этот раз не был исключением.

\- Поцеловать тебя,- повторяет Дерек, будто не понимает смысл этих слов.

\- Ты слышал Дитона,- он указывает на лобовое стекло, словно Дитон рыскает где-то по лесам, наблюдая за их разговором. Он вполне может, чёрт возьми, чувак весьма зловещий.- О том, что братья не делают. Братья уж точно, блять, не обжимаются…

\- Так теперь мы обжимаемся,- дело в том, что в реакции Дерека вовсе нет отвращения, Стайлз не видит этого на его лице, но именно такой реакции Стайлз и ожидает. Потому что Дитон говорил об этом уже дюжину раз: они ведут себя как братья. И если поцелуи с братом не вызовут у Дерека рефлекторного отвращения, то… Стайлз начнёт нервничать. Очень и очень занервничает.

Как бы то ни было, Дерек просто выглядит ошеломлённым. Как будто он буквально не может в это поверить.

\- Да,- настойчиво говорит Стайлз.- Блять, да сделай уже это. Ну же… и скажешь, почувствовал ли что-то новое.

Сидящий напротив Дерек с силой сжимает руль. Мгновение он изучает лицо Стайлза, в особенности фокусируясь на его губах и удерживая на них взгляд, затем он обращает внимание на то, что Стайлз смотрит на него в ответ. Затем он быстро возвращается взглядом к глазам Стайлза как ребёнок, которого поймали за воровством конфет. Кажется, что он сейчас просто выставит Стайлз из машины, закатив глаза и что-то раздражённо проворчав – Стайлз уже ищет дверную ручку, планируя саркастичную подколку в ответ Дереку…

…а затем Дерек отпускает руль и тянется к лицу Стайлза. Это происходит так быстро, что Стайлз почти пропускает момент, как это происходит. Почти пропускает, как Дерек обхватывает подбородок Стайлза пальцами, как он переносит вес тела, как он наклоняется вперёд, продолжая всё это время удерживать взгляд Стайлза, пока он не оказывается слишком близко и не смотрит лишь на губы Стайлза, чем ближе к нему приближается.

Стайлз шокировано застывает. Его пальцы всё ещё сжимают дверную ручку, он готов сбежать, если придётся. По правде говоря, Стайлз думает, что в ту же секунду как Дерек коснётся его губ своими грёбаными пересушенными губами, он вылетит из машины как пробка из бутылки, лишь бы побыстрее от него сбежать.

Пальцы, держащие его подбородок, сжимаются и тянут, пока рот Стайлза не оказывается на совсем близко к Дереку, и затем… они целуются.

Что можно сказать. Если бы кто-то сказал Стайлзу час назад – или день назад, неделю, целый чёртов год – что они будут целоваться в машине Дерека у дома Стайлза, пока шериф сидит внутри и смотрит грёбаный бейсбол? Стайлз бы рассмеялся в лицо этому человеку и укатил в закат на скейтборде, заливаясь неистовым смехом. Чёрт. Даже пару секунд Стайлз был уверен в этом.

Как только губы Дерека касаются его, в голове Стайлза проносится «отстань, отвали, не хочу, мерзость, мерзость, гадость» - он не уверен, что действительно так думает, и это пугает. Или он подумал это всего на долю секунду, потому что сам себя накрутил. Убедил себя, что хочет так думать. Что должен так думать. Ведь так он думал всю свою жизнь.

Дерек углубляет поцелуй, проскальзывая языком между губ Стайлза, всё дальше и дальше, а Стайлз не останавливает его, потому что он… блять. Он не знает.

Он чувствует что-то. Притяжение. Толчок. Тихий шёпот на подкорке его сознания, который взывал к нему сквозь годы небытия, пытаясь пробиться. Что-то. Стайлз не может это описать, не уверен, что это такое вообще, потому что никогда раньше этого не чувствовал. Это что-то чуждое, но в то же время это было в нём всю его жизнь.

Оно ждало.

Стайлза качает назад так резко, словно его облили ледяной водой, и ему приходится схватиться за плечо Дерека, почему-то это кажется естественным. Протянуть руку и коснуться Дерека. Он открывает глаза, потому что, какого хрена, он вдруг закрыл их, и тут же находит взглядом лицо Дерека. Часть его отчаянно надеется, что он увидит растерянность и шок, хоть что-то на лице Дерека, похожее на то, что Стайлз сам сейчас испытывает. Остатки хоть каких-то грёбаных эмоций.

Вместо этого Дерек выглядит спокойным. Стайлз бы сказал, даже почти умиротворённым. Как будто только что произошедшее ничего для него не значило, словно он целовал раньше тысячи людей, а Стайлз всего лишь тысяча первый, очередной в списке. По крайней мере, так кажется Стайлзу.

Он откашливается, потому что в машине стоит такая оглушительная тишина, что он буквально может слышать, как кровь бежит по его венам.

\- Ты…- его голос всё ещё звучит охрипшим, дрожит и срывается, так что он ещё раз пытается прокашляться,-…что-нибудь почувствовал?

Он не знает, какого ответа ждать. Честно говоря, он не понимает, что у него самого сейчас в голове творится. Он знает, всё ещё знает, что у них с Дереком ничего не может получиться, просто не может, вся их история это доказывает. Но… но. Прямо сейчас что-то есть. Одно-единственное сомнение.

Такое чувство, что ему стреляют прямо в лицо, когда Дерек откашливается, невинно хлопая глазами в сторону Стайлза, и говорит:

\- Ничего нового.

Стайлз не задерживается. Он ни о чём не думает, совсем ни о чём. Рукой, до сих пор лежащей на ручке, он открывает дверь, пусть его пальцы словно задеревенели, и кивает головой.

\- Верно. Точно. Так я и думал.

Так он и думал.

\- - -

Стайлз не считает, что доктор Дитон прав. Также он не считает, что его родители, родители Дерека, кто-то из друзей, одноклассников или знакомых были правы, когда дело касалось их отношений. Стайлз до сих пор полностью и безоговорочно уверен, что связь, которая должна быть между ними, почему-то не работает. Что-то порвалось, где-то треснуло, и вся любовь, которую он должен был чувствовать к Дереку всю свою жизнь, медленно вытекла из него по прошествии времени, и назад ничего не вернуть. Стайлз уверен в этом.

Поцелуй – херня. Есть ли у него желание снова поцеловать Дерека? Тоже херня. Потому что пока он не может уснуть вечером после случившегося, барабаня пальцами по груди и глядя в потолок, он думает о том, какими нежными были пальцы Дерека на его лице, как ощущались губы Дерека на его губах, как он пах и каким был на вкус… на этом стоит закончить. Поцелуй был не плох (замечателен, удивителен, лучший из…), но когда Стайлз позволяет себе задуматься об остальном…

Когда Стайлз спрашивает себя, что он вообще чувствует к Дереку, не беря в расчёт его губы…

Боже, он, блять, до сих пор… до сих пор не может представить их вместе. Как одно целое. Он просто физически не может представить, что хочет Дерека, как должен по идее, не может представить, что хочет, чтобы Дерек его везде касался, не представляет, что хочет с ним разговаривать. Это просто… просто херня. Крошечная частичка того, как должна была выглядеть их связь. Всё в порядке.

Всё в абсолютно полном порядке. И тот факт, что Дерек совсем не выглядел так, словно его это хоть каплю тронуло? Это тоже нормально.

Ещё один пункт в списке вещей, в которых Стайлз должен себя убедить.

\- Слышала, что вы со своей половинкой теперь уже чуть ли не женаты,- Эрика поправляет сетку для волос, вытирает жир с пальцев о свой заляпанный фартук и ухмыляется, глядя на него через плиту.- Столько лет спустя…

\- Конечно, Эрика,- не даёт ей договорить Стайлз, сосредоточенно наблюдая, как картошка жарится в кипящем масле – словно нет таймера, который в любом случае оповестит его о готовности.

\- Без обид,- Эрика всегда считывала раздражение Стайлза, наверное, даже лучше всех его знакомых – иногда даже лучше, чем Скотт. Проблема в том, что ей наплевать, как сильно он злится. Скорее всего, ей это даже отчасти нравится. Она любит давить на больное.- Я всегда думала, что когда вы двое наконец разберётесь со своим дерьмом…- Стайлз не пропускает мимо ушей её «когда», а не «если», и раздумывает, не сунуть ли руку в кипящее масло, только бы сбежать от этого блядского разговора,-…это будет намного романтичнее, чем у других родственных душ.

Стайлз вопросительно смотрит на неё.

\- Ну, просто подумай,- она поднимает взгляд к потолку, словно на мгновение переносится в мир своих грёз.- Когда все остальные встречают свою половинку, это просто удар. Понимаешь?

\- Да,- Стайлз понимает.

\- Одно мгновение, и ты связан на всю жизнь. Что, конечно, круто,- она задумчиво размахивает в воздухе рукой, свободной от кухонной лопатки.- Но если серьёзно задуматься на эту тему… что же в этом такого крутого? Что может быть классного в том, что ты встречаешь незнакомца, вдруг внезапно смотришь им в глаза, и… всё?

Стайлз действительно никогда не думал об этом в таком ключе.

\- Ну, это… так происходит.

\- Я знаю,- фыркает она, переворачивая котлету, и ей приходится говорить громче, чтобы перекричать шкворчание.- Об этом я и говорю. Так происходит со всеми. Но ты никогда не думал, что это немного несправедливо? Что у всех всё одинаково, как под копирку? «О, я увидела его у томатов в супермаркете и в тот же момент поняла: мне суждено прожить с ним всю оставшеюся жизнь, хотя я и видела его впервые». И? Это же… скучно.

Пока Эрика говорит, Стайлз может только и делать, что стоять и слушать её. Он не перебивает, ему нечего добавить, потому что… это абсолютно новая точка зрения. Он впервые слышит подобное из чьих-то уст. Всю его жизнь до этого самого момента он верил, что первый взгляд на родственную душу и осознание – это самый великий момент в жизни человека. Незнакомец или нет, не важно, он хотел этого. Он всегда считал, что это у него украли, и не спал ночами, фантазируя о людях, которых никогда не встречал, их лица расплывались, и о тех, кого видел на улицах раньше. Но никогда о Дереке. Ни одного раза. 

\- Но вы с Дереком… чёрт, ваш момент растянулся на целую жизнь. Верно? Это не одна секунда, вся ваша жизнь, сначала целых восемнадцать лет отношений, разговоров, знакомства. Я понимаю, что это так сексуально – встретить кого-то и сразу понять, но, чёрт,- её взгляд затуманивается, словно она уже не здесь, а где-то далеко, в своих мыслях, представляет сцену, свидетелем которой Стайлзу стать нельзя.- Знать и любить того, кого я хочу любить, а не того, кого должна? Это для меня.

Эрика ещё не встретила свою вторую половинку. Стайлз знает, что иногда она задумывается, встретит ли вообще – как и все задумываются об этом время от времени. Теперь, думает он, возможно, она вообще не хочет никого встречать. Всё будет не так, как она хочет, это никогда не осуществится, потому что она не встретила свою родственную душу, когда ещё даже говорить не умела.

А Стайлзу «повезло». Просто в глазах Стайлза это всегда было бременем и проклятьем, а не чем-то другим. Даже смешно, а, может, и нет: Эрика считает, что у них с Дереком вся такая эпичная история любви - когда у всех остальных всего одна глава, а им с Дереком досталась целая Илиада. Стайлз никогда не задумывался об этом в таком ключе. Не мог этого сделать.

Таймер на картошке звенит, возвращая Стайлза обратно в реальность. Он вынимает контейнер и, наблюдая, как стекает масло, встряхивает его, чтобы ускорить процесс.

\- Не знаю,- продолжает Эрика за его спиной.- Я считаю, что тебе повезло.

Стайлз думает о губах Дерека на его губах, об этой доле секунды… думает об их отношениях, ожидании, о процессе утраты знаний, думает о тех годах, когда Дерек и Стайлз почти всё делили пополам. Это заставляет его задуматься. Впервые с тех пор, как он достиг возраста осознания, почему отец и мать зовут Дерека его второй половинкой, он задумался. Могут ли они быть с Дереком… чем-то другим.

Но лишь на долю секунды. Лишь доля секунды – все чувства, что он испытывал к Дереку за всю свою жизнь.

\- - -

\- Мне он не нравится,- решительно произносит Стайлз. В этих словах нет яда, обвинения или настоящего гнева. Просто констатация факта. Всё так же просто, как если бы кто-то заметил, что небо голубое.

Мама улыбается ему великодушной и понимающей улыбкой и кивает головой.

\- Я знаю,- её пальцы касаются волос Стайлза, убирают их от его глаз, ей постоянно приходится это делать, потому что он ненавидит стричься.- Думаю, однажды ты изменишь своё мнение.

\- Если бы,- бормочет Стайлз, глядя в окно машины на дом Хейлов и поджав губы.- Он бесит. И вредничает.

\- Это не справедливо. Ты тоже не всегда бываешь с ним добр, знаешь ли.

Стайлз краснеет от стыда, видимо, почувствовав вину, и прячет этот факт, опуская лицо и глядя на свои колени.

\- Да.

\- Да,- она смеётся и снова ерошит его волосы.- Однажды ты вырастешь и увидишь весь мир под другим углом, и Дерек будет его частью. Поверь мне.

Стайлз тогда был в том возрасте, когда слово матери было для него законом – и даже тогда он с трудом ей верил. Она всегда была так уверена в нём и Дереке. Она так не давила на него как отец, не заставляла их постоянно проводить время вместе. Она искренне верила, будто просто знала, что однажды всё изменится для Стайлза и Дерека, и не важно, кто и что для этого делает. Стайлз тогда был слишком маленький, чтобы понимать это.

Все эти годы Стайлз мечтал о том, чтобы его мама снова была рядом, восемь лет он мечтал, что она снова погладит его по волосам (и пять из них он стриг их под ноль только, чтобы не начать снова об этом думать), но почему-то сейчас, сейчас ещё больше, чем раньше, он хотел бы, чтобы мама была здесь.

Двадцать четвёртое июня. Об этой дате никто из мужчин Стилински предпочитает не говорить вслух. Это число три недели давит на них с календаря на кухне, смотрит им обоим в лицо – пустой квадрат, в отличие от остальных дней, куда вписано что-нибудь (сходить в магазин, ремонт Роско, благотворительный ужин для пожарных). Им не нужно что-то туда вписывать, чтобы не забыть, что они будут делать в этот день. Потому что, пусть они и никогда не говорят об этом, но это всегда где-то рядом, на подкорке их сознания. Июнь всегда безумно долго тянется до двадцать четвёртого числа, часы тикают, а они вдвоём торопят время, чтобы этот день быстрее наступил и они могли бы жить дальше как раньше. 

Стайлз до одиннадцати лежит в кровати, пытаясь опять уснуть. Он всегда пытается проспать весь этот день. Но что-то, наверное, вина, грусть или тревога, не дают ему, и он смотрит, как солнечные лучи пробираются к нему в комнату по полу в спальне. Восемь лет кажутся долгим сроком, таким долгим, но в то же время, такое чувство, что он моргнул, и вот уже восьмой раз наступает двадцать четвёртое июня. Он ненавидит этот день.

Когда он спускается вниз, отец пьёт, как знает Стайлз, уже шестую или седьмую чашку кофе, сидя над делом за кухонным столом, претворяясь, что чем-то занят. Он всегда пытается себя занять, словно если сфокусируется над чем-то, то сможет забыть всё остальное. Никогда не срабатывает. Он вертит ручку в свободной руке, смотрит в никуда, а не в документы, лежащие перед ним.

\- Я только заварил кофе,- говорит он Стайлзу, который, поморщившись, подходит к кофе-машине.- Брекфаст Бленд.

Они оба не любят Брекфаст Бленд. Он стоит у них в шкафу и собирает пыль, пока не заканчивается срок годности, и кто-то из них его не выкидывает. Затем новая пачка находит место в их шкафу, ожидая того члена семьи, который любил этот сорт кофе. Этого человека больше нет, но двадцать четвёртого июня оставшиеся вспоминают об этом сорте кофе.

Стайлз наливает себе кружку и, молча, облокачивается на прилавок. Он пьёт кофе. Глоток за глотком, совершает механические действия. Он едва ощущает его вкус, на самом деле.

У Стайлза занимает десять минут выпить кофе, невидяще глядя в кухонное окно. Как только в тишине раздаётся звук поставленной в раковину пустой кружки, отец поднимается. Он оставляет на столе свою дымящуюся кружку, бросает документы и обнимает Стайлза. Это прекрасно знакомое ему объятие двадцать четвёртого июня. Стайлз с отцом обнимаются так же часто как и другие отцы и сыновья – но есть что-то особенное в объятии, припасённом для июня. Оно как будто крепче. Никто из них ничего не говорит, им это не нужно, они понимают друг друга без слов.

Это одновременно и любимые, и самые ужасные двадцать секунд каждого года.

Когда отец отстраняется, он крепко сжимает плечо Стайлза и говорит:

\- Дерек ждёт снаружи.

Конечно, он ждёт. Это ещё один их ритуал – с тех пор, как Дерек мог водить, в этот день он парковался у дома Стилински ровно в полдень и просто ждал, облокотившись на капот машины, скрестив руки.

В день, когда умерла мама Стайлза, его тут же вывели из комнаты после того, как заставили попрощаться, хотя он ещё не осознал и не понял, что произошло. Его оставили одного в коридоре, потому что не хотели, чтобы он видел.

Побродив пять минут туда-сюда по одному и тому же коридору, он прислонился спиной к стене, сполз по ней на корточки, закрыл лицо руками и заплакал. Хоть слёзы не могли ничего изменить, никто и ничто не могли ничего изменить – он не знал, что ещё делать. И в данный момент он был совсем один. Таким одиноким он ещё никогда себя не чувствовал: медсёстры, доктора и посетители проходили мимо него, даже не удосужившись взглянуть.

По линолеуму проскрипели кроссовки, остановились рядом с ним, и ему пришлось поднять взгляд, он решил, что это Скотт.

Вместо этого, когда он поднял глаза, то увидел стоявшего перед ним Дерека, на его лице было такое выражение, которое Стайлз не мог считать. Стайлз не знал, что Дерек сделает, скажет, может, быстро пробормочет «мне жаль», потому что его заставила мать или, может, закатит глаза, потому что Стайлз ведёт себя как малое дитё. Как бы то ни было, Стайлз не думал, что сможет это вынести. 

Вместо этого Дерек опустился с ним на один уровень и сел рядом, прижавшись бедром. Без слов он взял руку Стайлза, которой тот рьяно вытирал слёзы, и переплёл их пальцы вместе. Он положил их сплетённые руки себе на колени, а свободной рукой стал нежно гладить Стайлза по спине, ничего не говоря. Он просто позволил Стайлзу плакать и плакать, пока больше не осталось слёз, и не пришла Талия, разделив их, потому что было уже почти два ночи.

А затем каждый год Дерек приезжал. Как и в первый раз.

\- Стайлз,- начинает отец, вырывая его из воспоминаний. Он снова сжимает его плечо, грустно улыбаясь.- Она была бы так счастлива видеть вас двоих сейчас. Она всегда только об одном и мечтала – как вы с Дереком будете вместе.

Стайлз думает, что лучше бы в него выстрелили, чем он услышал эти слова. Потому что он знает – это правда, знает, что мама всегда только одного хотела: чтобы Дерек и Стайлз, наконец, достигли той цели, к которой, она была уверена, они когда-нибудь должны были прийти. Она бы хотела быть рядом с ними в этот момент.

И что же Стайлз теперь творит. Она была бы так разочарована.

Снаружи Дерек стоит на том же месте, что и всегда. У него нет с собой книжки, чтобы скоротать время, в его руке нет телефона. Он просто стоит. Когда Стайлз появляется, он отталкивается от машины и выпрямляется, опустив руки.

\- Ты приехал,- говорит Стайлз, подходя ближе – похоже, он произносит одно и то же каждый год. Его всегда удивляло, что Дерек тратит на него своё время, наверняка берёт выходной на работе, чтобы сидеть у дома Стилински и ждать, пока появится Стайлз.- Ты не обязан это делать.

Дерек распахивает объятия, и Стайлз просто идёт к нему. За прошедшие годы только единственный раз за целый год Стайлз и Дерек добровольно проводили время друг с другом. Добровольно касались, добровольно стояли, держа друг друга в объятиях.

Сейчас всё словно по-другому. Нет ощущения, что кто-то принуждает или он обязан… кажется… Стайлз в растерянности. Всё по-другому. Просто по-другому. Дерек пахнет как и всегда, обнимает так же как и всегда, и Стайлзу от этого становится легче.

Отстранившись, Стайлз смотрит ему в глаза. В первый раз после того поцелуя они видят друг друга, за эти прошедшие пару дней они общались только по sms («Они снова продают вишнёвую Колу на твоей любимой заправке» - «Я не могу поверить, что ты помнишь, как я люблю это дерьмо, лол»), как и во всей их переписке ни о чём особом они не говорили. Простая болтовня. Ничего особенного. 

Честно говоря, Стайлз, наверное, частично его избегал («не-а, сегодня не могу, работаю двойную смену»). Он решил, что, видимо, сейчас им лучше всего будет попросту не видеться. Избегать друг друга. Пока Стайлз не перестанет думать о поцелуе, пока Стайлз не придёт в себя, пока его голова снова не включится, скажем так.

Но как и всегда Дерека не проигнорируешь. И вот он стоит перед ним, трогает Стайлза, смотрит на него. Стайлз чувствует себя обнажённым под его взглядом. Словно его выворачивают наизнанку.

\- Куда хочешь поехать?- спрашивает его Дерек.- У меня полный бак.

Стайлз думает, что будет плохой идеей надолго куда-то ехать в одной машине с Дереком. Это совсем не хорошая идея, и ему следует просто поблагодарить Дерека за то, что пришёл поддержать, вернуться обратно в спальню и спрятаться под одеялом.

\- Поехали куда-нибудь,- вместо этого произносит он, обходя машину спереди, чтобы открыть пассажирскую дверь.- Невыносимо… не могу здесь быть.

\- Ладно.

Стайлз обожает машину Дерека, потому что у той безупречный ход. Джип же по большей части просто грохочет, когда Стайлз переходит на определённую скорость, мотор шумит так громко, что с пассажиром едва можно поддерживать беседу, а о грёбаной музыке вообще можно забыть. В сравнении с ним машина Дерека просто скользит по асфальту, стерео система тихо играет песню из очередного эмо-плейлиста Дерека. Как и в случае со спальней Дерека Стайлз весьма хорошо знает машину своей половинки. На ковролине под его ногами пятно, оставшееся после случая, когда он пролил вишнёвый лимонад – Дерек припарковался, матерясь как сапожник, пока Стайлз кричал «Ну если бы ты не водил как грёбаный маньяк!!!», а потом они полчаса провели на обочине, пока машины проносились мимо них, и пытались оттереть пятно. Бесполезно.

Это одно из сотен (точнее, тысяч) их совместных воспоминаний. Что-то, чему могла бы позавидовать Эрика, но Стайлз вспоминает об этом только при случае, когда напоминание о событии у него под носом.

Они едут по шоссе, Стайлз не знает, когда Дерек планирует остановиться, чтобы повернуть и поехать назад домой. Стайлзу не особо хочется возвращаться и сидеть с отцом, наблюдая, как тикают часы, просто дожидаясь, когда день закончится, так что он не просит Дерека развернуться. По большей части, они сидят в комфортной тишине. Стайлз смотрит вперёд, наблюдая, как быстро проносятся горы, деревья, заправки. Дерек, задумавшись, держит руку на руле, лениво стуча пальцем по его кожаной поверхности в такт песни, звучащей из стерео-системы.

\- Ты не обязан это делать, ты же знаешь,- заговаривает Стайлз, когда они отъезжают километров на восемьдесят от Бикон-Хиллз, и теребит ворот своей рубашки.- Просто пустая трата бензина, наверное. Я… не то что бы я, понимаешь… безутешен.

Дерек вскидывает бровь.

\- Ты сказал, что не хочешь там находиться.

Пристально глядя на профиль Дерека, Стайлз вспоминает о «как ты хочешь, Стайлз» и «поедем, куда ты скажешь, Стайлз» и многих, и многих других случаях, когда он был свидетелем того, как Дерек говорит подобные фразы. И все те разы, когда Дерек действительно делал то, что Стайлз хотел.

Когда они росли вместе, практически пока Дерек не уехал в колледж, мало кого заботило, чего они хотели. Всё было только так, как хотели их родители, и так, как ожидали от них окружающие. Их собственные желания никогда не ставились во внимание. Тогда Дерек никогда в жизни бы не сказал «как ты хочешь, Стайлз» - ни хератушки. Затем, когда Дерек вернулся летом после первого года в колледже, Стайлз понял, что Дерек теперь повзрослел. Устав постоянно препираться и спорить со своей половинкой - подростком, устав постоянно гоняться за Стайлзом, он начал вздыхать и просто говорить «как хочешь ты».

Это сводило Стайлза с ума: каким, блять, Дерек постоянно был покорным и отстранённым, но сейчас всё, о чём он мог думать, это как много Дерек действительно сделал для Стайлза за последние несколько лет, и как мало Стайлз сделал в ответ.

\- Тебе вообще здесь нравится?- спрашивает Стайлз вместо того, чтобы напрямую ответить, глядя на леса, мимо которых они проезжают.- Ведь… все всегда на тебя пялятся? Особенно… ну понимаешь. Когда мы вместе, и всё такое.

\- Ненавидел приезжать сюда летом,- говорит Дерек.- Когда люди пялились на нас до, эмм…- секунду он колеблется, краем глаза глядя на Стайлза, словно совсем не хочет договаривать фразу,-…до того, как мы начали это делать, было намного хуже.

Стайлз понимает, что он имеет в виду.

\- Правда? Все всегда смотрели на нас, будто мы бомба замедленного действия.

Дерек кивает.

\- Не совсем как на бомбу. Скорее, как на капсулу времени.

Капсула времени. Вот оно что. Просто ящичек с безделушками, воспоминаниями, фотографиями, событиями, сложенными в одном месте, под замком и закопаны глубоко под землёй, пока их не выкопают и не выпустят на свободу. Как будто, стоит Дереку и Стайлзу серьёзно взяться за воспоминания, проанализировать всё, что они делали и делили пополам (в основном насильно – Стайлзу лучше не вспоминать все эти грёбаные совместные дни рождения, когда они были маленькими, только потому, что они родились с разницей меньше трёх месяцев), то их озарит.

\- Теперь я не уверен,- Дерек перекладывает руки на руле и, хмурясь, смотрит на серое небо.- Всё изменилось.

Стайлз дёргает нитку на джинсах, затем опускает взгляд, пристально наблюдая, как его пальцы касаются ткани.

\- Ты никогда не мечтал…- он останавливается на полуслове, открывая и закрывая рот, не решаясь договорить,-…чтобы мы никогда не встречались?

Когда он решается посмотреть на лицо Дерека, то видит знакомое выражение. Челюсти сжаты, глаза смотрят прямо, лицо немного отклонено в сторону от Стайлза, словно он не хочет, чтобы тот видел, как Дереку кажется, его открытые напоказ чувства. Дерек выплёвывает в ответ:

\- А ты?

Больше, чем он готов признать, Стайлз думал, как всё сложилось бы, если бы они встретились позже. Потому, как они встретились, складывалось ощущение, будто у них что-то украли. Что если бы они встретились позже? Что если бы сейчас они ещё не были знакомы и встретились бы где-то далеко-далеко от Бикон-Хиллз посередине безымянной улицы?

Достался бы Стайлзу его тот самый момент встречи взглядов и узнавания? Неужели всё сложилось бы абсолютно по-другому, чем есть сейчас?

Или в них что-то глубинно неправильное, и при любом сценарии, не смотря на время встречи, они оказались бы в точно таком же положении? Измученными. Поломанными. Запутавшимися.

\- Иногда,- тихо признаётся он.- Наши жизни могли бы сложиться абсолютно по-другому, понимаешь? Мы с тобой… могли бы уехать, куда угодно, если бы не тянули друг друга назад.

\- Я никогда не думал о нас в таком свете.

Стайлз смотрит на него.

\- Я всегда думал, что мешаю тебе.

Выражение лица Дерека остаётся нечитаемым, пустым, он просто смотрит вперёд в никуда. Он всегда так делает, думает Стайлз, мстительно качая головой. Он всегда был таким. Всё скрывал, никого не пускал себе в душу.

\- Именно поэтому ты уехал в ЛА…

\- Я уехал в ЛА…- резко перебивает Дерек, его голос звучит с надрывом,-…потому что думал, тебе это необходимо. Я думал, что если уеду, то когда вернусь…- замолкает он. Обрывает мысль. Он вдруг нажимает на тормоза, и прежде чем Стайлз успевает сказать, какая это безумная идея, Дерек направляет машину на грунтовую дорогу со знаком «Проезд только для служебного транспорта», перпендикулярную противоположенным направлениям движения шоссе, где обычно дежурят машины полиции. Он хочет развернуть машину и вернуться туда, откуда они приехали.

Непонятно с чего вдруг, Дерек кажется убийственно разозлённым, словно Стайлз сказал что-то, что не только его выбесило, но ещё и ранило.

\- И что?- шипит Стайлз, перекрывая визг шин.- Ты бы вернулся, а я бы такой «О, Дерек, я так по тебе скучал»?

Дерек выезжает на дорогу и тут же с такой силой давит на газ, что они едут сто двадцать в час ещё до того момента, как он снова открывает рот.

\- Расстояние. Я думал, если мы, наконец, побудем на расстоянии друг от друга какое-то время…- вместо того, чтобы насильно торчать в одной комнате день за днём,- то что-то произойдёт.

\- Ну,- Стайлз вскидывает руки,- всё осталось без изменений, чёрт возьми, Дерек. Ничего, блять, не изменилось.

Оглушительная тишина со стороны Дерека. Его молчание явно что-то значит. Он будто бы не согласен, но не хочет спорить со Стайлзом уже в тысячный раз за это лето.

Стайлз хочет спросить его «Что тогда? Что теперь изменилось?». И какая-то глупая, извращённая часть его хочет спросить, почувствовал ли он что-то во время того поцелуя, как это было у Стайлза. Пусть даже по большей части он и отрицает это, но Стайлзу просто нужно это знать.

Но он не спрашивает. Возможно, если бы спросил, всё бы в итоге сложилось по-другому.

Остаток пути назад, пока солнце опускается с неба и наступают сумерки, Дерек молчит как немой. Стереосистема продолжает играть, но даже когда включается песня, за которую Дереку было бы стыдно, он её не переключает. Он почти не шевелится, просто смотрит вперёд и ведёт машину. Иногда Стайлз ненавидит молчание Дерека, ненавидит так сильно, словно оно душит его, но бывают случаи как сейчас… когда тишина – именно то, что нужно. Он не выдержал бы, если бы Дерек начал говорить о том, что ещё есть шанс, что им нужно пытаться, может быть то, может быть это, а почему бы не попробовать… он просто больше не может.

Не может думать ни о чём из этого. Не тогда, когда от воспоминаний о губах Дерека на его губах у него начинают гореть щёки, если он слишком долго об этом думает. Это слишком. Стайлз решил, так и должно быть, он уедет, ему это нужно.

Всё решено. Больше к их истории нечего добавить. Не важно, кто и что думает, и не важно, в чём его пытаются убедить агонизирующие останки их связи.

Когда они подъезжают к дому Стайлза на улице кромешная тьма – горит только оставленный для Стайлза фонарь на крыльце, в спальне его отца уже погашен свет. Скорее всего, он лёг в девять, чтобы пораньше закончить день. Всё что угодно, лишь бы перелистнуть эту страницу. Стайлзу слишком хорошо знакомо это чувство.

Когда Стайлз отстёгивает ремень безопасности, Дерек откашливается.

\- Так что,- отрешённым голосом говорит он,- ты уедешь в Нью-Йорк.

Он произносит это не как вопрос, но его можно увидеть в его взгляде. И если бы Стайлз не видел насквозь, то мог бы принять эту эмоцию за надежду.

Стайлз кивает, позволяя металлической застёжке ремня стукнуть о дверь машины.

\- Таков план. Какой смысл сидеть здесь. Верно?

Он тянется, чтобы открыть дверь и поблагодарить Дерека, но тот останавливает его, схватив за руку. Он не толкает, не тянет, не тащит куда-то, куда ему вздумается, просто на мгновение удерживает его на месте. У Стайлза нет выбора, и ему приходится повернуть голову и снова посмотреть Дереку в лицо.

Пару мгновений они напряжённо смотрят друг другу в глаза, а потом Дерек приоткрывает рот. Видимо, набирается смелости, чтобы заговорить.

\- Я буду ждать, ты же знаешь.

Стайлз молча смотрит на него. Что-то ёкает у него внутри.

\- Я долго ждал. И буду ждать.

Дело в том, что Стайлз никогда не хотел ждать, и то же самое, он думал, испытывает Дерек. Честно говоря, ему и не надо было ждать. Он так рано получил родственную душу в лице Дерека, и вся его жизнь была испорчена этим знанием. Теперь же он не выносит мысли о том, что нужно ждать чего-то. Он уже не может ждать, когда же что-то произойдёт между ним и Дереком – не хочет, никогда не хотел, всегда сопротивлялся этому. Но то, как Дерек на него смотрит сейчас, и где они сейчас находятся… всё вместе просто…

Стайлз в ужасе. Пусть он не понимает до конца, что имеет в виду Дерек, это всё какая-то ерунда, он уверен в одном – он напуган. Всё это его пугает. Выражение лица Дерека, то, как он сжимает челюсти, как смотрит прямо в глаза Стайлза и отворачиваться не собирается.

Этого не было в сценарии. Что бы это ни было.

Дерек протягивает руку, сокращая расстояние между ними, и уверенно кладёт её Стайлзу на плечо. Пусть даже этот жест повторялся между ними уже много раз, все те разы его разве что можно было назвать дружеским. В этот же раз происходит что-то другое. Пальцы Дерека крепко сжимают и греют теплом его кожу, уверенно удерживая. Словно он пытается оставить на Стайлзе метку, которая ещё будет на коже спустя несколько секунд после того, как он его отпустит.

\- Я просто хотел, чтобы ты это знал.

Стайлз резко отстраняется, едва не ударяясь головой о стекло, и распахивает дверь. В машине внезапно становится слишком душно, и Дерек смотрит на него таким взглядом, что у него всё закипает изнутри, и… между ними такого ещё никогда не было, он не понимает, что происходит, этого не было в сценарии, и он…

Опускает ноги на землю, машет рукой на прощание. Он не говорит «Увидимся», как обычно это делал, потому что голос его сейчас подводит, по каким-то непонятным причинам у него ком в горле. Он захлопывает за собой дверь и идёт по газону на подгибающихся ногах. Машина Дерека на мгновение задерживается, пока он наблюдает, как Стайлз возится с ключами, ждёт, пока он откроет дверь. Только когда Стайлз уже стоит в фойе и собирается закрыть дверь, ревёт мотор машины, и Стайлз понимает, что Дерек уехал.

Он закрывает дверь, дожидаясь, пока звук машины Дерека не затихает вдали и не смолкает совсем.

Откинувшись на дверь, он закрывает лицо руками и дышит в темноту прихожей.

Что-то зудит под его кожей. Под ней, сквозь неё, по всему его телу, струится в его крови, пульсирует в его голове. Это что-то новое, ничего конкретно, оно ускользает сквозь его пальцы, не облекаясь в связную мысль – но что-то там есть, тем не менее. Оно вибрирует.

Просто… как Дерек смотрел на него. Как он постоянно его касался в последнее время, как поцеловал его, обнимал и был рядом.

Его сердце бьётся, и Стайлз готов поклясться, что слышит слово «почти, почти, почти», как оно стучит в его голове. Почти. Почти у цели. Так близко.

Стайлзу следовало бы догадаться прямо в этот момент, что он попал.

\- - -

Так как Стайлз и почти все остальные больше дружат с Лидией, чем с Джексоном, большая часть их компании оказывается на её девичнике. Стайлз надеялся, что они пойдут в какой-нибудь клуб, вдрызг напьются, заставят Лидию нацепить блестящую однодолларовую корону с надписью «Невеста», но реальность оказывается настолько далека от его представлений, что это даже вовсе не смешно.

Они оказываются в роскошном доме Лидии, едят роскошную еду, пьют роскошное вино, которое оказывается настолько дорогим, что Стайлзу даже становится неловко налить себе всего второй бокал. Скотт и Эллисон тут, и Лора, и Кора Хейл, и Эрика, и, конечно, что было в любом случае неизбежно, Дерек. Даже если бы его не пригласили, было бы странно, если бы Стайлз просто появился без него, когда они с Дереком должны были изображать сиамских близнецов, пытаясь перезагрузить свою связь под руководством доктора Дитона.

Конечно, ничего удивительного, что его место за столом прямо рядом с Дереком. Кто бы мог подумать.

После фиаско (как его метко обозвал Стайлз) в машине Дерека пару дней назад, он снова пытался любой ценой избегать Дерека. К этому моменту Стайлз был, можно сказать, напуган тем, что могло произойти, если они снова окажутся вдвоём. Сначала по-настоящему пугающий поцелуй, а затем… не поддающимся определению дерьмом, произошедшее в машине позапрошлым вечером. Стайлзу хотелось сбежать.

И больше всего его мотивировало держаться подальше от чёртового Дерека что-то внутри него, что… на самом деле, вовсе и не хотело держаться от него подальше. Наверное, это пугало больше всего. 

Суть в том… не то чтобы Стайлз пытался бороться с чувством внутри себя. Он не ведёт великую битву против связи, просто сам он не хочет Дерека, но что-то внутри него хочет, что-то, что он не осознаёт полностью как часть себя.

Но Стайлз всё же начинает постепенно чувствовать изменения. Теперь он и правда не может определить грань между ним самим и этим чувством. Это чертовски страшно. Последние две ночи он пролежал без сна, просто думая о Дереке. Ему хотелось взять телефон, отправить сообщение в два утра, например, «эй, не спишь», чтобы просто поговорить с ним. Дерек тоже наверняка не спал. Он это знает. Но он так ничего и не отправил. 

Когда Дерек заходит, опоздав на добрых десять минут, он извиняется перед всеми, что не смог раньше вырваться с работы, выдвигает стул и садится рядом со Стайлзом. Стайлз не может удержаться и не посмотреть на него, пока тот садится и устраивается удобнее на стуле.

\- Привет,- здоровается Стайлз, слегка поворачиваясь, чтобы быть к нему хоть на дюйм, но ближе.- Вино вкусное.

Дерек слегка улыбается.

\- Разве тебе можно?

\- Это частная встреча,- фыркает в ответ он.- Взрослые присутствуют. Я могу пить, сколько хочу!

Если кто-то и наблюдает за ними сейчас, став свидетелем этой приятной беседы между ним и Дереком, Стайлз не замечает этого. Пожалуй, Дерек, наверное, решает, что Стайлз так себя ведёт, чтобы поддержать легенду и видимость их отношений, и так далее, и тому подобное.

Стайлз даже не уверен теперь, есть ли эта самая легенда. По крайней мере, не с его стороны. Но думать об этом он не желает.

Когда перед Дереком оказывается тарелка с едой, Стайлз смотрит через его плечо, указывает на брюссельскую капусту, которую, как он знает, Дерек на дух не переносит, и говорит:

\- Я могу забрать твою брюссельскую капусту?

Дерек подталкивает тарелку ближе к Стайлзу, указывая рукой, мол «угощайся». И Стайлз угощается. Он раз за разом залезает в тарелку Дерека, сталкиваясь с его ножом, которым тот режет мясо, и, наверное, это самое странное, что они когда-либо делали вместе. А между ними двумя было до хрена разных странностей. Все присутствующие в этой комнате не раз становились невольными свидетелями их выкрутасов – всё дошло до того, что теперь это уже и не кажется чем-то странным.

Стайлз несколько раз сталкивается со взглядом Скотта и понимает: его лучший друг думает, что происходящее сейчас - это, скажем так, игра на камеру. Его лицо разочарованно хмурится, пока сидящая рядом с ним Эллисон остаётся в блаженном неведении. Скорее всего, он думает «Не могу поверить, как он может просто так сидеть и притворяться, не могу поверить, что он не желает, чтобы это стало реальностью, не могу поверить, не могу поверить…». И Стайлз думает точно такие же. Дерьмовые. Мысли.

О чём же думает Дерек… о, Стайлз никогда не знал. Никогда.

Стайлз всё-таки выпивает этот самый второй бокал вина, как раз когда народ начинает пытать Лидию по поводу предстоящего бракосочетания. Видимо, думает Стайлз, это абсолютно нормальные разговоры для девичника.

\- Какое-то время мы поживём в одним из летних домов его семьи,- говорит Лидия, жестикулируя свободной от бокала с вином рукой.- Там мило… в предгорье.

\- Вдали от цивилизации,- подмигивает ей Эллисон, и Лидия усмехается в ответ,- звучит очень романтично… вокруг один лес…

\- А вы двое?- должно быть, Лидия уже достаточно выпила, чтобы нарушить границу своей обычной прямолинейности и перейти на абсолютно новый уровень. Она указывает на Эллисон и Скотта рукой с бокалом и почти проливает вино на ковёр. Господи.- Когда же ребята, наконец, решитесь и скрепите узы?

В свадебных делах между родственными душами встаёт всегда один только вопрос «когда», никаких «если». Это редкость, когда, встретившись, пара тянет с решением окончательно остепениться и сыграть свадьбу, потому что встреча с родственной душой - это синоним слова «остепениться». А с кем ещё ты можешь пойти на свидание? Кто может больше привлечь твоё внимание, чем твоя половинка? Никто. Нет никакого смысла откладывать, разве только не какие-то особые обстоятельства или слишком загруженный свадьбами сезон, тогда да.

Так что Стайлз и сам об этом задумывался. Когда, чёрт возьми, Эллисон и Скотт поженятся? Стайлз всегда хотел быть шафером.

Скотт краснеет от смущения и с яростным выражением лица начинает пить вино, стараясь избежать этого разговора. За последние несколько недель Стайлз мало говорил со Скоттом, слишком увлечённый Дереком, честно говоря, но судя по выражению его лица и реакции, Стайлз мог сделать вывод, что Скотт уже купил кольцо. Наверняка он планирует сделать предложение Эллисон в какой-то из дней свадебной недели Лидии, потому что знает, как Лидия и Эллисон будут рады разделить друг с другом самые радостные моменты жизни.

\- Что ж,- Стайлз встревает с диверсией, пока Скотт в буквально смысле не умрёт от смущения у них на глазах. У сидящего рядом с ним Дерека на губах играет, что удивительно, улыбка, слово он тоже прекрасно понимает, как и Стайлз, что происходит.- Торт будет?

Взгляд Лидии перекидывается на Стайлза, затем на Дерека, а затем обратно на Стайлза. «Опасность, опасность, опасность» начинает крутиться в голове у Стайлза – как и всякий раз, когда у Лидии появляется подобное выражение лица – и в тот момент, когда она открывает рот, вся комната замирает в предвкушении. Кора выпрямляется, на её лице расцветает ухмылка, она наклоняется вперёд, опираясь на локти, подвинув оставленное ею столовое серебро. Скотт открывает рот, словно приготовившись её перебить, Эрика начинает, блять, хохотать, а у Стайлза перед глазами пролетает вся его чёртова жизнь.

\- А вы?- спрашивает она, и словно раздаётся взрыв. Она начинает широко улыбаться, и если бы Лидия не была пьяна, и сам Стайлз слегка не выпил, то он бы сейчас уже вскочил со своего места и начал с ней препираться. Дерек бы наверняка его удержал, но сама мысль об этом приятна.

\- Да,- присоединяется Эрика, и Стайлза вдруг осеняет, насколько в комнате больше женщин, чем мужчин.- Что же вы?

Стайлз смеётся отчаянно и, вероятно, нервно. Он поворачивается к Дереку, который стоически сидит, выдерживая взгляды всех присутствующих, на его лице ничего не изменилось, разве что появилось лёгкое удивление, затем Стайлз поворачивается к Скотту. Его единственной чёртовой защите. Дерек как и всегда бесполезен. И почему же тогда его связь вдруг начала оживать? Этот парень - бревно бесчувственное.

\- Я всегда представляла для вас зимнюю свадьбу, Дерек,- говорит Лора. Она произносит это без издёвки, как будто не собирается присоединиться к нападкам. Она просто говорит эти слова. Но Стайлзу всё равно хочется вскочить и начать на неё орать.- Это подойдёт к внешности Стайлза.

\- Красный,- Лидия щёлкает пальцами, кивая согласно.- Красный и белый будут отличными…

\- А мне кажется фиолетовый,- встревает Кора, усмехаясь.

\- Мне кажется, ещё рано это обсуждать,- добавляет Скотт, и Стайлз готов расцеловать его за это.- Эм… может, нам стоит… это неловко… эм…

\- Мне нравится зима.- Вот оно. Гениальная реплика Дерека в самом разгаре этой атаки. Стайлз поворачивается к нему, разинув рот и прищурив глаза. Дерек смотрит на него в ответ, вскинув одну бровь, словно спрашивая «что?».

Что?.. А то, что теперь у Стайлза в голове картинка, как они с чёртовым Дереком Хейлом женятся грёбаной зимой, всё вокруг в красных цветах, и это… это слишком. Его бедная маленькая хрупкая связь не может этого выдержать. Стайлз думает: происходящее сейчас — последствия нескольких событий. Сначала их поцелуй, и Дерек сказал, что будет его ждать, а потом эти разговоры о свадьбе, и все смотрят на них, словно они пара номер один в Бикон-Хиллз, и… господи. Это просто чёртов девятый вал.

И опять же. Ему бы следовало догадаться, что так будет. 

Он поднимается со своего стула, ошеломлённый, и все смотрят на него, умолкнув.

\- О, Стайлз,- фыркает Эрика, качая головой.- Мы же просто подшучиваем над тобой…

\- Я…- начинает Стайлз, опуская взгляд на Дерека. Тот уже выдвинулся из-за стола, положив руки на подлокотники, словно готовится встать и последовать за ним, если он попытается сбежать.- Мне нужно подышать.

\- Мы же пошутили…

\- Это не… я в порядке,- настаивает он, делая шаг от стола и бросая салфетку на свою пустую тарелку.- Наверное, я немного перебрал. Я просто…- он начинает пятиться, указывая пальцем в сторону входной двери, где крыльцо Лидии уже ждёт, когда он перегнётся через перила и его стошнит.

Дерек поднимается следом.

\- Я пойду с тобой,- говорит он.

Стайлз хочет сказать что-то типа «Нет, останься», потому что его цель номер один – оказаться как можно дальше от Дерека. Потому что часть его знает. Просто откуда-то знает. И это не время, и не место, не так он хотел, чтобы это произошло.

Но Дерек тянется к нему рукой, проводит костяшками по щеке Стайлза, наверное, чтобы стереть оставшиеся там крошки еды, улыбается так нежно и сладко, поднимает глаза на Стайлза, и…

Вот оно. Это происходит. В одну секунду Стайлз стоит, чувствуя себя так, словно готов заблевать всех и всё вокруг, а затем…

Каждый раз, когда ему говорили, что не могут описать это словами, он никогда по-настоящему не верил. Каждое чувство можно выразить словом, и каждое событие можно объяснить – так всегда думал Стайлз. И он думал так, потому что ещё не знал: есть вещи, которые просто не поддаются словам. Он провёл всю жизнь в темноте, видя Дерека в полумраке, всего лишь его тень, и описывал его как раздражающего, скучного, занозу в заднице. Это легко, когда ты можешь кого-то или что-то классифицировать. Это легко, когда есть слова.

Но это? Нет подходящих слов. Как будто молния ударяет в то самое место, где стоят Дерек и Стайлз, он не может пошевелиться. Его парализует, замораживает взглядом Дерека. Он уверен: в эту секунду пролетают часы, а они просто стоят и смотрят друг другу в глаза, словно несколько часов проходит с того момента, как он поднял взгляд, нашёл глаза Дерека и просто… осознал.

Именно этого он ждал всю свою жизнь. Этого момента. Этой мгновенной реакции на чей-то взгляд, этого чувства, которому нет названия, которое нельзя описать никакими словами, как бы Стайлз ни старался.

Дерек – родственная душа Стайлза. Ему практически хочется поднять руку и указать на него, ткнув пальцем в грудь и сказав «ты». Почти как сделал Дерек в продуктовом магазине восемнадцать лет назад. Они заслуживают новой главы, перезагрузки, шанса просто… начать сначала. С этого самого момента, прямо сейчас.

В реальности Стайлз просто стоит и смотрит на Дерека, возможно, самое большее секунду. Когда он приходит в себя, Дерек обхватывает рукой его предплечье, произнеся:

\- Ты выглядишь нехорошо.

Опьянённый, абсолютно потерянный в пространстве и времени, в голове пролетает миллион мыслей, Стайлз отрывает взгляд от Дерека на мгновение, чтобы посмотреть на остальных присутствующих.

Никто не заметил ничего странного или необычного. Стайлзу кажется, что у него над головой должен гореть неоновый знак с надписью «Я только что встретил свою родственную душу, ублюдки!!», как мигающая вывеска над входом, а вокруг должны взрываться фейерверки. Но все сидящие за столом просто мирно на него смотрят, попивают своё вино и доедают то, что ещё осталось на тарелках.

Кажется, что всё должно просто… остановиться. Чтобы Стайлз мог сохранить этот момент для себя, для себя и Дерека.

Но только они ведут себя так, словно ничего, чёрт побери, не произошло.

На лице Дерека никаких эмоций, кроме разве что удивления, он улыбается Стайлзу и качает головой, потянув его за собой к дверям. Стайлзу хочется оттолкнуть его руку, закричать на него «Ты почувствовал это? Блять, неужели ты не почувствовал?».

Он слишком взволнован, чтобы даже попытаться что-то ответить. Всё, что он может, это плестись на трясущихся ногах, подчиняясь Дереку. Тот идёт ровно и уверенно, опуская руку, чтобы придержать Стайлза за бедро, и снова смеётся.

\- Ты же совсем мало выпил,- вздыхает он.- Теперь я в курсе, что тебе много не надо.

«Ты же совсем мало выпил?» неверяще повторяет в своей голове Стайлз. Именно это решает сейчас сказать Дерек? Что за… что вообще происходит?

Они выходят на улицу, в прохладный вечерний воздух, и Стайлз отстраняется от руки Дерека, наткнувшись на перила. Он осознаёт, что стоит, заложив руки за спину, и внимательно его изучает. Тот закрывает за собой дверь, поворачивается к Стайлзу и шумно выдыхает.

\- Чёрт, ты аж посерел.

\- Дерек…

\- Тебя тошнит?- Дерек делает шаг вперёд, выставив вперёд руку, и оглядывает Стайлза с ног до головы.- Если тебя стошнит, то давай не на крыльцо. Перегнись через перила.

До Стайлза только сейчас доходит, что происходит. Нет никаких сомнений, ни единой подобной мысли в голове, что он узнал Дерек как свою родственную душу. Дело в том, что он читал одно и то же снова и снова во всех учебниках и самоучителях, которые смог достать: как только связь установлена, никаким образом её невозможно перепутать с чем-то ещё. Стайлз не может отбрехаться, сказав «он просто так особенно выглядел в тот момент» или «должно быть, дело в освещении».

Стайлз знает. Он смотрит на Дерека и видит его. Его одного. Это его человек. И всё. Всё настолько ясно и чётко, яснее и чётче быть просто не может. Стайлзу больше нет смысла уклоняться.

Но Дерек смотрит на него так же, как и смотрел всё лето. Нет узнавания, момента осознания, ничего нет. Просто озабоченность, что Стайлз может заблевать его проклятую обувь.

Всё верно, Стайлз получил свой момент осознания. Проблема в том, что Дерек - нет. Вероятно, то, что они отталкивали друг друга все эти годы, что Стайлз тратил всё своё время, пытаясь сбежать от Дерека, нанесло непоправимый урон. Или, возможно, их связь всё равно ущербная, и… и работает только в одну сторону.

Только в одну сторону. Стайлз повторяет эту фразу как мантру раз за разом в голове, потому что это не может быть правдой. Дерек что-то говорит, продолжает пиздеть, кладёт руку на плечо Стайлзу, но Стайлз… он не может… осознать.

Скорее всего, он выглядит шокированным и парализованным, потому что Дерек начинает его слегка трясти, видимо, испугавшись, что у него сейчас будет грёбаный приступ паники, и, честно говоря, это весьма вероятно. Из всех возможностей, которые Стайлз представлял для своей жизни, оказаться разделённым пополам? Любить кого-то, кто никогда не полюбит тебя в ответ?

Стайлз отталкивает Дерека, наклоняется через перила, и его тошнит.

\- - -

Дерек опускает стекло со стороны Стайлза, качает головой и говорит:

\- Господи боже, Стайлз.

Стайлз прижимает ладони к глазам. Откидывает голову на сидение и шумно дышит. Делает глубокие вдох и выдох, вдох и выдох, а потом касается руками лба и запускает пальцы в волосы.

\- Высунись в окно,- тихо говорит Дерек, легко толкая руку Стайлза.- Не хочу провести всю ночь, оттирая рвоту от обивки.

Обивка. После всего случившегося сегодня Дерек может думать только, блять, о проклятой обивке своей идиотской машины. На долю секунды Стайлз представляет, как молотит кулаком по приборной панели, вымещая на ней всю накопившуюся злость. Он сейчас в таком накрученном состоянии, что может и правда это сделать, но в последний момент останавливает себя. Дереку не понравится, если он это сделает.

Машина начинает движение, и Стайлза мотает вперёд, он качает головой.

\- Ты же немного выпил.

Наконец, Стайлз выдавливает:

\- Это не…- он гулко сглатывает.- Дело не в вине.

Дерек поворачивается к нему, а затем скрипит зубами.

\- Не начинай, Стайлз.

\- Что?- спрашивает Стайлз, открывая глаза и поворачиваясь к Дереку, глядя на него в ответ.- Что?

\- Дело не в вине,- передразнивает он, и Стайлз чувствует себя оскорблённым.- Так в чём тогда дело? Все эти разговоры о нас с тобой… от одной мысли, что мы с тобой можем быть вместе официально, тебя тошнит. В этом дело?

Они так ещё никогда не ссорились. Во время их предыдущих разборок Стайлза было так же легко вывести из себя как быка на корриде, и он был готов ударить в десять раз сильнее, чем Дерек мог даже представить себе. Каждый раз он был раздражён, взбешён, резок.

В этот раз Стайлз чувствует пустоту. Это больно.

\- Нет,- тихо говорит он, у него нет сил вложить какие-то эмоции в свой ответ.- Нет.

\- Я знаю,- запальчиво произносит Дерек.- Я знаю. Знаю, что ты не выносишь меня, и я знаю, что ты желаешь одного – быть от меня подальше…- Стайлз снова закрывает глаза, крепко зажмуриваясь. Он не представляет, как ему, блять, это вынести,-…но я понятия не имел, что ты так сильно меня ненавидишь.

Стайлзу кажется крайне важным, абсолютно необходимым убедить Дерека, что он его не ненавидит. Вовсе нет. Больше нет. Было время, вроде бы совсем недавно, но как будто миллион лет назад, когда он действительно мог презирать Дерека. Сейчас же связь ясно показала ему, что он ненавидел отнюдь не Дерека. А тот факт, что чего-то не хватало, когда он смотрел на Дерека. Тот факт, что Дерек не был тем, о ком Стайлз мечтал. Что все их друзья и семьи пытались их заставить быть вместе, не зная, что только подталкивают их к той черте, где они будут рассматривать друг друга исключительно как постоянно ссорящихся братьев.

Теперь это становится ему кристально ясно. Стайлз чувствует себя так, словно его озарило провидение, а Дерек… отстаёт. 

Возможно, он никогда не догонит. Стайлза снова тошнит.

\- Нет,- говорит в ответ Стайлз. Снова он не может повысить голос или добавить каких-то эмоций.- Дерек, я тебя не ненавижу.

Дерек ворчит что-то себе под нос, и краем глаза Стайлз видит, как он снова играет желваками.

\- Ты через два месяца уедешь в Нью-Йорк. Почему бы тебе не подумать об этом, когда кто-нибудь начнёт говорить ужасные вещи о том, что мы с тобой вместе…- Дерек резко замолкает, внезапно нажав на тормоза – потому что буквально ни с того, ни с сего Стайлз начинает рыдать.

Причём навзрыд. Не пара слезинок скользит по его лицу, с ним происходит самая настоящая истерика прямо в машине Дерека. В один момент он сидит, глядя прямо перед собой и еле сдерживая желание выковырять собственные глаза, а в другой он уже рыдает, закрыв лицо руками и содрогаясь всем телом. Просто слишком много всего сразу. Дело не только в этом вечере: поцелуй, и поведение Дерека, и все эти прикосновения, и разговоры о свадьбе, и пробуждение связи, и Дерек… который так себя ведёт.

Стайлз думает, что в последний раз Дерек видел его истерику в ту ночь, когда умерла мама. С тех пор даже наедине с собой он никогда так не плакал.

Он чувствует, как машина останавливается на обочине, слышит, как Дерек отстёгивает ремень безопасности, а затем скрип кожаного сидения, когда тот ёрзает.

\- Боже,- бормочет Дерек, а затем опускает свою тёплую ладонь на спину Стайлза. Стайлз подаётся навстречу прикосновению, отчаянно пытаясь перестать плакать, но ему совсем это не удаётся.- Эй, Стайлз,- рука снова и снова гладит его вверх и вниз, и Стайлзу удаётся совсем немного успокоиться.- Прости. Прости.

Он не знает, за что извиняется. Он понятия не имеет, что происходит внутри Стайлза, не знает, за что следует просить прощения – наверное, ему и не нужно это делать. Его ли вина в том, что их связь односторонняя? Должно ли его это беспокоить?

\- Перестань,- мягко говорит Дерек, сильнее надавливая пальцами на спину Стайлза,- перестань так плакать, я не могу… я не могу…

Прежде чем Дерек успевает его остановить, Стайлз обхватывает руками его шею и притягивает к себе так близко, как позволяет пространство машины. Дерек охотно ему это позволяет, не спорит и так же крепко обнимает его в ответ. Стайлза до сих пор трясёт, он хлюпает носом и льёт слезы на рубашку Дерека, но ему становится лучше. В руках Дерека он чувствует уют, спокойствие, любовь и всё, всё, чего Стайлза когда-либо хотел.

В каком-то извращённом смысле даже почти не важно, что Дерек не чувствует то же самое. Стайлзу почти ничего не нужно от Дерека, ничего особенного. Только это. Быть рядом.

\- Что случилось?- спрашивает Дерек. Его слова звучат так искреннее, что Стайлз не сдерживается и прижимается ещё ближе, насколько физически возможно.

\- Я не…- икает Стайлз,-…я не ненавижу тебя.

Спустя секунду Дерек кивает, прижавшись к плечу Стайлза.

\- Хорошо. Ты не ненавидишь меня.

Стайлз облегчённо обмякает. Хорошо, думает он. Хорошо, он знает. Он знает.

Спустя пару секунд Дерек ради пробы прокашливается и слегка отстраняется от Стайлза.

\- Это всё?

Кажется, в вопросе скрытый смысл. И перед Стайлзом дюжина вариантов возможного ответа – ложь, чистая правда, другая ложь, ещё одна ложь, и ещё, и ещё. Стайлз хочет иметь смелость отстраниться, посмотреть Дереку прямо в глаза и сказать «Я знаю, ты моя родственная душа». Это будет так просто. Возможно, всё будет лучше, если Дерек будет знать. Возможно… возможно, Стайлз как-то найдёт способ подтолкнуть связь Дерека, заставить его увидеть правду, как Стайлз увидел Дерека.

Но это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть истиной. Признаться Дереку, что Стайлз его любит, открыть свои чувства, а Дерек лишь отстранится в отвращении… эта мысль как ножом пронзает его сердце. Стайлз не знает, сможет ли пережить нечто подобное.

\- Да,- говорит он вместо этого, ничего не объясняя.- Это всё.

\- - - 

Стайлз попросил Скотта перегнать джип от дома Лидии – что тот и сделал, посмеиваясь на другом конце телефона над тем, как Стайлз не умеет пить. Сразу после произошедшего у него не нашлось сил рассказать Скотту, что же, на самом деле, случилось. Он ещё никому не рассказал.

Их связь с Дереком всегда вызывала у него стыд. Но это? Это ещё хуже. Для Стайлза нет ничего унизительнее, ужаснее, оскорбительнее, чем оказаться в отношениях с односторонней связью. Такое не происходит. Довольно редко люди не встречают свои половинки, ещё реже вероятность встретить и… что ж.

Он не может не рассказать Скотту. Когда Скотт появляется в кафе под конец его смены, Стайлз хватает его за ворот рубашки, вытаскивает через заднюю дверь на улицу, игнорируя негодующие визги протеста Скотта, и толкает к стене у мусорного бака.

\- Стайлз, что…

\- Кое-что произошло,- начинает он дрожащим голосом.- Что-то очень и очень плохое случилось прошлым вечером, Скотт.

Скотт настораживается. Он осторожно высвобождает свою рубашку из пальцев Стайлза, обхватывает их своими и отводит его от стены.

\- Так,- медленно говорит он посредине двора, в котором они оказались.- Из-за алкоголя?

\- Господи боже,- рявкает Стайлз, качая головой.- Я выпил всего полтора бокала, ясно? Это не то, это…

\- Это из-за того, о чём говорили девочки?- спрашивает он, потому что у Стайлза грёбаная истерика и он несёт чушь, а Скотт просто пытается направить разговор в нужное, как ему кажется, русло.

\- Ты помнишь, как я говорил тебе, множество грёбаных раз…- так много-много-много раз,-…что мы с Дереком. Мы… я и он…

Скотт понимающе кивает.

На секунду Стайлз замирает, потому что у него нет ни на что сил, его пальцы зажаты между ладонями Скотта, на какое-то мгновение он действительно уверен, что не сможет произнести это вслух. Раньше он многое говорил. «Мы никогда не сможем быть вместе», и «Мне нужно уехать от него подальше», и «Я, блять, не выношу его», всё это выливалось из его рта с лёгкостью, как вода. А сейчас у него язык прилип к нёбу. Всё это до сих пор кажется ему нереальным, хотя уже прошло целых семнадцать часов с того момента, и за всё это время у него ни возникло ни одного сомнения. Просто… кажется, что это произошло с кем-то ещё.

Видимо, такое случается, когда всю свою жизнь находишься в отрицании.

Наконец, у него получается собраться, и он произносит:

\- Я был не прав.

Пальцы Скотта слегка сжимаются вокруг его пальцев, Стайлз не уверен, от удивления или от чего-то ещё.

\- В чём,- это не вопрос. Он понимает. Просто хочет, чтобы Стайлз проговорил это вслух.

\- Он поцеловал меня,- выпаливает Стайлз.- Поцеловал, потому что я попросил его, потому что Дитон сказал, что это процесс утраты знаний, и Дерек вёл себя как засранец, а я сказал «поцелуй меня», и он поцеловал, и я почувствовал что-то… не знаю… но игнорировал это. А затем он сказал, что будет ждать меня, и я снова что-то почувствовал и проигнорировал, но…

\- Ладно,- прерывает его Скотт, отпустив одной рукой пальцы Стайлза и положив её ему на плечо.- Святые угодники. Ладно. Не всё сразу. Вы с Дереком поцеловались?

Стайлз качает головой.

\- Это не важно. Это… не главное. Прошлый вечер. Прошлый вечер.

\- Да?

Прошлый вечер, кажется, был уже давным-давно, он только и думал, что о прошлом вечере, стоя на своём рабочем месте, прокручивая всё снова и снова в голове, анализируя каждую деталь, сказанную и сделанную Дереком, выискивая какой-то знак, что-нибудь, хоть какую-то грёбаную зацепку…

\- Дерек – моя родственная душа.

Хватка Скотта на плече Стайлза до боли сжимается, так крепко, что, кажется, у него сейчас сломаются кости, а у Скотта на лице расцветает широкая улыбка.

\- О боже. Чувак. Я знал. Я знал, что однажды ты поймёшь, я знал…

Стайлз качает головой, освобождается от прикосновений Скотта и, запинаясь, делает шаг назад.

\- Он моя родственная душа,- повторяет он, просто чтобы попробовать, как это будет ощущаться на его языке. Сладко, незамысловато, легко.- Но не думаю, что я его родственная душа.- Горько. Вкус пепла. Он чуть не давится этими словами.- Не думаю, что я его. Не думаю… не думаю, что он любит меня.

После этого они оба молчат. Что бы не сказал Скотт, как бы не сочувствовал, что бы не сделал для облегчения его переживаний… ничего не могло помочь. Они оба это знают. Стайлз и Скотт просто стоят на месте, пытаясь осознать сказанное, спустя какое-то время Скотт обнимает Стайлза за плечи.

Впервые Скотт выбрасывает белый флаг в том, что касается его ситуации. Так много всего было, такой разрыв между надеждой и безысходностью, что, видимо, у Скотта больше не осталось сил. У Стайлза их тоже, наверное, совсем не осталось.

Дитон был прав. Это процесс утраты знаний. И Стайлз просто разучился видеть в Дереке бесячего старшего брата и увидел, каким он является на самом деле. Если бы Стайлз не поцеловал Дерека… что ж. Наверное, это бы их слегка в итоге затормозило.

Дороги судьбы неисповедимы. Как бы Дерек и Стайлз нb пытались избежать её, как бы нb думали, что перехитрили её и улизнули. Всё равно, судьба их обманула. Она просто ждала своего часа. И куда же теперь занесло Стайлза. Сколько же дров он наломал. 

\- - -

\- Ты в порядке?- Дерек откидывается на спинку кресла в кабинете доктора Дитона и внимательно смотрит на профиль Стайлза, словно видит перед собой не до конца собранный пазл.- Ты себя странно ведёшь всю неделю.

Стайлз слышит слова Дерека и читает между строк. Дереку не нужно углубляться в детали, что же именно было странного, что конкретно он сделал, чтобы удивить Дерека настолько, что тот решает это прокомментировать - Стайлз всё прекрасно понимает. Он в курсе каждой мелочи, которую сделал с того памятного вечера у Лидии, начиная с того, что его стошнило в кусты роз.

Теперь, после пробуждения, каждую секунду, проведённую им с Дереком, ему нужно контролировать свои поступки, тщательно следить за тем, что он говорит, делает, как часто прикасается к Дереку. Стайлз обычно не так дотошен по отношению к своим поступкам, все это знают – и среди всех, кто отлично это знает, лучше всех в этом, определённо, Дерек. Он знает, как необычно для Стайлза молчать, а не ринуться с шашкой наперерез в спор. Он знает, как странно, что Стайлз сидит, не шевелясь, на одном месте вместо того, чтобы перебирать пальцами или ерошить ими волосы.

Это сложно. Стайлз может написать целую поэму на тему, как тяжело сидеть в доме Хейлов, позволив Дереку обнять себя за плечи, прижимаясь к нему, или переплести их пальцы, зная, что всё равно это всё враньё. Разумом Стайлз понимает, что это ложь. Но эмоционально? Это его реально выворачивает на изнанку. Это больно. Стайлз ничего не может поделать и застывает каждый раз, когда Дерек его касается, разрываясь между желанием податься ему на встречу и позволить себя обмануть или отстраниться и признать, что просто не может это вынести.

Он и правда не может. Не может больше притворяться.

Поэтому Дереку и кажется, что Стайлз странно себя ведёт.

\- Я устал,- объясняет Стайлз, выразительно устало потерев лицо. Это ложь только отчасти – он совсем мало спал в последнее время, вместо этого расхаживая по комнате туда-сюда и заламывая руки.

Дерек ещё мгновение изучает его лицо, сморщив своё то ли озабоченно, то ли растерянно, но ему не удаётся копнуть глубже и добиться от Стайлза правды. Дитон влетает в комнату, извиняясь за опоздание на пару минут. Дерек слегка выпрямляется, тем временем Стайлз остаётся сидеть, где сидел, сгорбившись в своём кресле, удерживая себя от порыва спрятать лицо от этих двоих.

Дитон на секунду бросает взгляд на Стайлза как и всегда, словно Дерека вовсе нет, и Стайлз не понимает, что он пытается с него считать. Как бы то ни было, обычно Дитон просто смотрит на него безмятежно, а потом поворачивается и обращается к ним обоим – но сегодня он останавливает свой взгляд. Стайлз слегка ёрзает и смотрит на Дерека, чтобы ему не пришлось напрямую встретиться со взглядом Дитона.

\- Как у вас дела?- наконец, спрашивает Дитон, и Стайлз даже не пытается сделать вид, что собирается отвечать на этот вопрос. Слишком, слишком много всего, блять, всплывает в его голове. Но, конечно, ничего удивительного, что Дерек как и всегда кивает головой и говорит:

\- Всё хорошо.

Дитон кивает головой ему в ответ, и в голове Стайлза возникает сравнение с вечно кивающими головами фигурками собачек на приборной панели.

\- Знаете…- Дитон откидывается на спинку стула, Стйлз узнаёт эту позу и называет её «сейчас я скажу какое-то дерьмо»,-…если вы чувствуете, что уже можете обходиться без моей поддержки…- он не договаривает фразу, но машет рукой в воздухе, завершая мысль бессловесно. 

Дерек поворачивается к нему в тот момент, когда Стайлз смотрит прямо на него, и в глазах Дерека немой вопрос. Не стоит забывать, что именно Стайлз предложил им притворяться столько, сколько будет нужно, чтобы, в конце концов, им не приходилось сидеть в этой комнате и слушать ту полную чушь, которую, искренне верит Стайлз, им навязывают. Если они будут притворяться достаточно долго, то смогут выпутаться из этой ситуации.

Два месяца назад Стайлз и предположить не мог, что всё так обернётся. Теперь всё, что Стайлз изначально задумывал и планировал, похерено. Теперь вся жизнь Стайлза похерена.

\- Эм…- начинает Стайлз, выразительно отводя взгляд от Дерека.- Всё сработало. Вот.

\- Да,- серьёзным тоном соглашается Дерек – совсем неубедительно, думает Стайлз. Его грудь пронзает боль при мысли, что для Дерека это всё не всерьёз.- Думаю, нам стоит закончить.

Конец. Слово эхом отдаётся в голове Стайлза целую минуту после ответа Дерека, пока они вдвоём поднимаются, пожимают руку Дитона, а Дерек уточняет, что его родители в скором времени перечислят оплату.

Конец. Вот и всё. Как легко, наверное, Дереку говорить об этом, даже хоть думать об этом, а Стайлз в это время чувствует себя попавшим в ловушку, когда слышит его слова. Конец означает, что Дерек, видимо, действительно решил забыть Стайлза и ждёт, что тот осенью уедет в Нью-Йорк.

Стайлз хочет уехать в Нью-Йорк. Но он… и не хочет. Одновременно. Он боится того, что может произойти, если он теперь оставит Дерека одного. Боже, он и подумать не мог, что будет когда-то подобное испытывать.

\- Было приятно поработать с вами двумя,- говорит Дитон, профессионально улыбаясь, проводив их до двери и открыв её для них.- Надеюсь снова с вами увидеться – конечно, при других обстоятельствах.

Дерек тихо смеётся шутке, а Стайлз молчит, как будто онемел. Он следует за Дереком по коридору и вспоминает, как они шли тут в первый раз. Он вспоминает их уличную ссору в тот первый день, когда всё началось, и пытается вернуть в памяти, каково было ощущать себя таким отстранённым от Дерека. До такой степени, что он мог сказать - это была ненависть, и с той же лёгкостью он говорил и другие вещи.

Он помнит это, как угли помнят, каково было гореть – смутно. Он помнит - было больно, но больше не может вспомнить силу боли. Он не может точно сказать, почему же был настолько упрямо уверен в необходимости уехать.

А сейчас он идёт на шаг позади Дерека и мечтает потянуться и провести пальцами по широкой спине его половинки. Почувствовать, как напрягаются мышцы под кожей и прикоснуться. Схватить его за плечо, развернуть к себе и поцеловать – он мог бы. Это было бы легко. Всё остальное сложно… это было бы так легко и просто.

Это должно быть легко.

\- Мне нужно в туалет,- говорит Стайлз, резко затормозив в своих кроссовках по ковролину. Дерек смотрит на него через плечо, вскинув брови.

\- Ладно. Я подожду…

\- В машине,- решительно перебивает его Стайлз.- Просто подожди меня в машине.

Дерек задумчиво смотрит на него, но не спорит. Он кивает, поворачивается обратно и выходит в лобби, весь освещённый уличным солнцем. Стайлз стоит и смотрит, как он отдаляется, пока тот не выходит через стеклянные двери наружу и не исчезает из поля зрения Стайлза. Тогда он тут же разворачивается и несётся к офису Дитона.

Он не тратит время на стук. Просто врывается внутрь, хлопая за собой дверью и глядя на мужчину, словно тот ему лично нанёс оскорбление. В мыслях Стайлза он именно так и поступил.

Стайлз гневно указывает на него пальцем, а Дитон просто смотрит безмятежно в ответ. Словно он ожидал подобного.

\- Вы нас обманули.

Дитон закрывает колпачок ручки, которой писал, и спокойно смотрит на Стайлза.

\- Я делал именно то, чего просил твой отец.

\- Что-нибудь из этого правда?- настаивает Стайлз, почти переходя на крик.- Их того, что вы нам говорили?

Дитон чертовски хорош в одном: он останавливает Стайлза одним взглядом, как он проделывает это со всеми окружающими. Зловещий, загадочный взгляд, от которого у Стайлза всегда волосы вставали дыбом. Он что-то знает. Стайлз никогда в этом не сомневался.

\- Ты сам мне скажи, Стайлз.

Стайлз сглатывает. Он всё ещё тычет в него пальцем, его рука застыла в воздухе между ними, и почему-то Стайлз не может заставить себя пошевелиться и опустить её.

\- Я… о чём это вы.

Дитон вскидывает брови и наклоняет голову в бок. Таким взглядом на него смотрела мама, когда Стайлз говорил «нет, это не я съел последнее печенье, клянусь!!».

Стайлз закрывает лицо руками. Он знает, что у него нет времени продолжать стоять и орать на Дитона, изображая из себя жертву заговора. По большей части потому, что знает - не за чем тратить на это время, но и потому, что Дерек прямо сейчас сидит в машине с кондиционером на полную мощность, снова и снова смотрит в зеркало заднего вида, ожидая, пока Стайлз выйдет из офиса.

\- Могу я вас кое-что спросить?

Доктор кивает ему в ответ. Стайлз готов поспорить, что, как бы то ни было, он уже знает вопрос.

\- Возможно… возможно ли… вы могли бы сказать…- Дитон подгоняет его, махнув рукой в воздухе, тема данного разговора ему уже успела наскучить. Стайлз глубоко вздыхает, снова потирает лицо и цедит сквозь зубы.- Мы с Дереком. Кажется, мы… разделены пополам.

\- Хм,- бормочет Дитон.

\- Вы говорили, что это процесс утраты знаний, и, похоже, я его прошёл,- он на секунду замолкает. Перефразирует.- Я его прошёл. Точно. Я начал с чистого листа, но у меня такое чувство, что Дерек всё ещё застрял на точке отсчёта, и это… это возможно?

\- Ты говоришь, что почувствовал связь?

Тот вечер у Лидии, ощущение как от удара молнии…

\- Да. Да! А Дерек просто, блять, стоял, словно… словно ничего не произошло.

\- Ничего не произошло?

Стайлз не знает, как ещё выразить словами, что Дерек просто продолжил себя вести как и раньше – по большей части, если подумать о бесстрастном выражении его лица, о том, как ему, кажется, и вовсе на всё насрать…это больно. Эта такая боль, которую Стайлз ещё никогда не испытывал.

\- Я просто хочу понять, насколько это возможно. С вашей профессиональной точки зрения.

Дитон молчит секунд пять, сидит, играя с ручкой в руках, а затем бросает её на стол, резко выдохнув.

\- Это возможно. Крайне мало вероятно, но возможно.

\- Возможно,- кивает Стайлз, произнесённое им слово, скорее, напоминает, выдох, а не речь. Возможно, Стайлз знал. Он уже понял это. Так что это не оказывается смертельным ударом.- Ладно. Хорошо. Но какова статистика? Какова… какова вероятность в цифрах, что подобное может случиться?- он смотрит на часы, высчитывая, что зашёл сюда около четырёх минут назад, то есть уже четыре минуты Дерек сидит в машине, стуча ногой по полу. Вероятно, у него осталось только две или три минуты до того, как тот вернётся в поисках Стайлза.

\- Приблизительно один случай на миллион,- отстранённо произносит Дитон, просто озвучивая цифры.- Ещё меньшая вероятность, чем вовсе не встретить свою родственную душу. Но возможно.

Один случай на миллион – это всё-таки процентная доля, напечатанная где-то в статистике цифра. Стайлз может оказаться этой самой жалкой одной десятитысячной долей процента, потому что кто-то должен был ею быть. Статистику не придумаешь.

\- Прости, что задаю этот вопрос,- продолжает Дитон,- но мне интересно, почему ты, кажется, так уверен, что Дерек не испытывает к тебе взаимности?

Стайлз пристально смотрит на него. Очень и очень взбешённо.

\- Блять, я же только что вам сказал: это должен был быть момент воссоединения нашей связи, а он просто стоял. Какое ещё доказательство вам нужно?

Дитон пожимает плечами, явно не впечатлённый.

\- Это что-то значит. Но не обязательно то, что ты думаешь.

Решительно покачав головой, Стайлз кладёт руку на дверную ручку позади себя, стиснув зубы. Всё, что ему было нужно выяснить, он узнал. Он хотел слышать только голые факты, истину – один случай на миллион, маловероятно, но возможно, и Стайлз ещё не понимал, будет ли мучиться от этого бессонницей или наоборот, станет крепче спать.

\- Вы не видете, как он смотрит на меня.

Очередное таинственное выражение лица от доктора, как раз когда Стайлз тянет дверь, открывая её.

\- Я прекрасно видел, как он смотрит на тебя.

Стайлз замирает в дверном проёме и смотрит Дитону прямо в глаза.

Всё это время Стайлз считал, что Дитон точно что-то знает, даже просто судя по тому, как он вёл себя на их встречах, по его взглядам, некоторым его словам. Словно он был на двадцать шагов впереди в этой игре в догонялки с их связью, в которую он заставил играть Стайлза и Дерека. Словно он держал их связь в своих руках на финишной черте, держал и ждал.

\- Стайлз?- доносится голос Дерека из приёмной.- Ты что-то забыл?

Стайлз отводит взгляд от Дитона и вываливается из дверей.

\- - - 

Стайлз и Дерек встретились… и что. На самом деле, они как будто и не знали друг друга.

\- - -

\- Мне хочется укусить его,- с лёгкой тоской говорит Эрика, устроив подбородок на ладони, во второй руке она держит бокал шампанского.- Оно похоже на взбитые сливки, правда?

\- Вообще-то, я держала в уме нечто более элегантное,- критически произносит Лидия, медленно обходя вокруг висящее в паре метров от неё платье.- Но и это пойдёт.

Платье выглядит так, будто оно сошло прямиком с экрана кинотеатра. Стайлз ясно как день представляет себе эту сцену в кино – как камера приблизилась бы к определённым деталям платья, к отделке юбки, к тому, как за невестой скользит шлейф, как от любого лучика света начинают сверкать блёстки на корсаже. Когда бы Стайлз ни представлял свадьбу, всегда это было что-то в духе сцены из фильма. Фильма, происходящего в альтернативной вселенной, в выдуманной истории, и всю свою жизнь Стайлз всегда думал, что только в образе фильма он сможет представить свою собственную свадьбу. Ничего конкретного, всегда абстракция.

Что же он представляет сейчас? Ничего. Самое правильное решение.

\- Вы не думаете, что оно слишком…- Лидия вскидывает руки и одновременно морщится. Для трёх сидящих в комнате людей этот жест ничего не значит – Эллисон и Стайлз корчат гримасы за спиной Лидии, пытаясь понять, в чём дело.

\- Мне кажется, оно идеальное,- твёрдо говорит Эллисон.- Неделю назад ты тоже так считала.

\- Неделю назад моя свадьба была не через два дня,- возражает она недовольным тоном, который Эллисон не принимает на свой счёт. Она просто закатывает глаза, потому что ей пришлось иметь дело с сарказмом и несдержанностью Лидии последние три месяца планирования свадьбы, и она уже привыкла не обращать внимание.- Теперь мне всё кажется неправильным.

\- Так хватит тогда на него смотреть,- предлагает Эрика и делает ещё глоток.

\- Верно,- соглашается Лидия.- Верно. Наверное, это хорошая идея.- Она выразительно отворачивается от платья и садится на диван рядом со Стайлзом, потянувшись через его ноги, чтобы схватить с кофейного столика бутылку шампанского.- На каждую секунду, потраченную на планирование этой свадьбы, приходится секунда, которую я провожу размышлениях, стоит ли это вообще моих грёбаных сил. В чём смысл?- она делает глоток прямо из бутылки, морщится и делает ещё глоток.- Как будто мы оба не знаем, что всегда будем вместе в любом случае. Есть у меня кольцо на пальце или нет,- ещё глоток,- я всегда буду с Джексоном. Эта свадьба… грёбаное наследие предков. В чём смысл?

\- Потому что это романтично!- настаивает Эллисон, толкая Эрику в бок, заставляя её присоединиться к разговору и предотвратить то, что может вылиться в разрушительную истерику, которая может закончиться увольнением организатора свадьбы и поджиганием платья.

\- Ужасно романтично,- пьяно тянет Эрика. Она выпила больше всех в комнате, и это становится всё более очевидно.- Ты никому ничего не доказываешь свадьбой… это просто… церемония.

\- Церемония,- соглашается Эллисон, щёлкнув пальцами.- Вот оно.

\- Половинки просто встречают друг друга, и вот оно, бум, бам, и всё,- Эрика машет рукой и хмурится.- Что же в этом романтичного? Приятная часть это… церемония.

\- Когда стоишь перед толпой зрителей и признаёшься в любви к другому человеку,- на лице Эллисон появляется это мечтательное выражение, и Стайлз в миллионный раз задумывается, когда же Скотт поторопится и наберётся смелости или, честно говоря, когда же Эллисон поторопится и наберётся смелости. Уже всё равно как.

\- Стайлз,- резко говорит Лидия, вырвав его из оцепенения и заставив обратить на себя внимание.- Ты как-то непривычно тих.

Прочистив горло, Стайлз кивает.

\- Да. Просто… поражён красотой,- он широким жестом указывает на платье, а затем продолжает болтать напиток в бокале.

\- Ты о чём-то думаешь,- бросает ему вызов Лидия, вскинув бровь.- Я уверена. Говори.

Положа руку на сердце, разве был момент, когда бы Стайлз не думал? Но надо отдать должное Лидии, разве было такое, чтобы он молчал об этом?

Поморщившись, Стайлз трогает лоб.

\- Не знаю. Думаю об этом разговоре… ну вы понимаете. О том, как встречаешь свою половинку.

Сидящая напротив Эллисон хмурится.

\- О, верно. Полагаю, у тебя этого момента не было.

Стайлз делает большой глоток из бокала, пытаясь тем самым скрыть вызванную у него этими словами эмоцию.

\- А если такое и было, то он был слишком маленький,- соглашается Эрика.- Честно говоря, не вижу, что в этом такого важного.

\- У тебя тоже не было этого момента. Пока,- последнее слово произносится с особым нажимом, словно Лидия пытается убедить Эрику в этом факте. Всегда есть «пока». И всё. Никаких других вариантов.- Ты ещё не понимаешь. Это был лучший момент в моей жизни.

\- В моей тоже,- соглашается Эллисон, улыбаясь так, что у неё появляются ямочки, и наклоняется вперёд.- Это было… всё, о чём я когда-либо мечтала.

Конечно, это так и было для них. Ведь чувства были взаимны. Стайлз знал всю свою жизнь, что, наверное, самым замечательным чувством, которое мог испытать человек, это полюбить того, кто полюбит тебя в ответ. Безусловно. Бескорыстно. Каким бы хорошим, плохим, ужасным ты ни был – кто-то бы появился, увидел тебя таким, какой ты есть, и принял безоговорочно.

\- Я всё ещё считаю, что это не так,- спорит Эрика – похоже, она собирается толкать ту же тему, что и Стайлзу тогда на кухне.- Как по мне, так свадьба в тысячу раз важнее, чем какая-то космическая ерунда.

\- Родственные души – это не космическая ерунда,- фыркает Лидия, и Стайлз едва не начинает хохотать, услышав от неё эти слова.

\- Это так.

\- Если уж углубляться в эту тему, то это биология. Раньше это было необходимо для поддержания человеческой популяции, а сейчас это… романтические чувства. Настоящая любовь.

\- Биология,- повторяет Эрика, закатив глаза.- Собьёт меня с ног что ли?

\- Ты просто излишне цинична,- встревает Эллисон, почувствовав назревающую пьяную ссору.- Тебе со стороны легко может показаться, что всё это банально. Но когда ты встретишь свою половинку… всё будет по-другому.

Эрика выглядит так, будто она не согласна по всем пунктам, но чтобы не довести этот разговор до вылитого на белоснежное подвенечное платье Лидии шампанского, она закрывает рот и решительно кивает.

\- Я просто хотела сказать, что Стайлзу, наверное, повезло больше, чем остальным.

На секунду наступает тишина, остальные две девушки осмысливают эту фразу, а Стайлз пока просто пьёт.

\- Знаешь, - Эллисон первой нарушает молчание после тишины, глядя на Стайлза с лёгкой улыбкой с другой стороны комнаты.- Я всегда думала, что вы с Дереком абсолютно другие.

Стайлз думал так же. Всю свою жизнь он думал, что они с Дереком отличались. Но совсем не в том смысле, о котором она говорила. Не в том, о каком думали все остальные, чёрт подери.

\- Во всей этой истории с родственными душами, полагаю, мы все всегда следовали той идее, что любовь между родственными душами одинаковая. И точка. Но…- она снова улыбается своим мыслям.- Есть миллион разных способов любить, и нет ни одной одинаковой связи.

\- То, что между вами с Дереком, неповторимо,- соглашается Лидия, потянувшись, чтобы похлопать Стайлза по плечу.- Я… я могла бы написать целую книгу о своих чувствах к Джексону. А ты,- она указывает на него, немного шампанского проливается на диван, но она не обращает на это никакого внимания,- ты бы мог написать дюжину.

Стайлз им улыбается, пока они с лёгкой тоской обсуждают и, видимо, завидуют их якобы потрясающей грёбаной связи, пока в своих мыслях он думает, что они абсолютно не поняли их историю. Если бы они знали правду, вряд ли бы они посчитали её настолько романтичной.

\- Я люблю его,- говорит Стайлз. Делает это вслух в первый раз.- Не нужны никакие книги. Всё так просто.

Стайлз страстно желает, чтобы это было так просто.

\- - - 

\- Ты вообще никогда не задумывался о том, насколько это ненормально?

Дерек пристально на него смотрит, сжимая горлышко бутылки пива с такой силой, словно та его лично оскорбила, и молчит. Он никогда ничего не говорит.

\- Это, понимаешь,- Стайлз протягивает руку и касается его предплечья, Дерек замирает.- На планете миллиарды людей, и каждый занимается чем-то своим. Все живут абсолютно разными жизнями, двигаются по абсолютно противоположным траекториям. Разные континенты, чёрт возьми. Один чувак в штатах просыпается и будит детей в школу, а кто-то на другом конце земли в другой стране ужинает. Как это вообще?

\- И?- подталкивает его Дерек, переводя взгляд на костёр в паре метров от них, у которого они стоят на краю лесной полосы. Его лицо подсвечено пламенем, глаза сияют, и Стайлз думает, что если бы они правда были родственными душами, то он бы подумал, что Дерек очень красив.

\- И что… у миллиардов людей абсолютно разные планы и цели, но есть один объединяющий фактор для всех. Я мог бы быть беспризорником на улице, мог быть миллионером, кем угодно… и всё равно.

Дерек крутит в руках бутылку, смотрит Стайлзу в лицо и мгновение его изучает. Он только неделю как вернулся из колледжа и всё это время странно себя ведёт. Как будто он теперь такой большой серьёзный мужчина, весь из себя мужественный и загадочный, он смотрит на Стайлза, как будто тот - паззл, который нужно сложить, а не подросток, в которого он должен влюбиться, но что-то пошло не так.

\- А ты не думаешь, что это здорово?

Стайлз фыркает и закатывает глаза.

\- Здорово? Чувак. Это ненормально.

Как будто собираясь спорить, Дерек поворачивается к нему и открывает рот, но Стайлз его перебивает.

\- Подумай о нас с тобой. С самого детства мы всегда об этом знали. Но представь, если… если бы нам нужно было искать? И если подумать? Узнать человека до того, как… как придётся посвятить ему всю жизнь? Я имею в виду… что, если я не хочу?

\- Ты не хочешь,- бормочет Дерек.

\- А ты?

\- Что я?

Стайлз наклоняется ближе, лишь потому, что вечеринка становится настолько шумной, что им приходится кричать, чтобы услышать друг друга.

\- Ты хотел бы узнать? Или нет?

В его глазах появляется странный блеск, Дерек сглатывает, его кадык дёргается. Находясь так близко к нему, Стайлз чувствует запах его дезодоранта, видит все оттенки его глаз в мелькающем свете пламени. Это просто детали, части его. Стайлз не придаёт им значения.

\- И то, и другое.

\- Так нельзя. 

\- Стайлз,- говорит Дерек. Он произносит его имя с такой усталостью. Он годами произносил имя Стайлза, делал это снова и снова, наверное, тысячу раз за год, столько, сколько они себя помнят, и сейчас оно, должно быть, ему уже осточертело.- С тобой возможно всё.

\- - -

\- Выглядишь лет на тридцать,- говорит ему отец в лобби зала для приёма гостей, положив руки на бёдра.- Как будто собираешься взять вторую ипотеку.

\- Спасибо, папа,- смеётся Стайлз, поправляя лацканы пиджака.- Чувствую себя клоуном.

\- Я же в хорошем смысле. Ты вырос.

Стайлз не чувствует себя взрослым в своём наряде для предсвадебного ужина Лидии – он чувствует себя глупо и по-детски, как ребёнок, натянувший отцовскую одежду. Хотя костюм и был сшит специально для него и сидит идеально и комфортно, всё равно кажется, что если он посмотрится в зеркало, то увидит рукава, болтающиеся ниже кончиков его пальцев. Восемнадцать лет – такой вот странный возраст.

\- Тебе стоит привыкать к такой одежде. Скоро тебе самому придётся устраивать подобное мероприятие,- он хлопает Стайлза по спине и строго на него смотрит.- Так ведь? Твой старик… ну. Стареет.

Стайлз чувствует, как начинает задыхаться после этих слов, и ему приходится отвернуться. На долю секунды, возможно, в первый раз в своей жизни он позволяет тяжёлому, горькому чувству вины за свои неурядицы со связью полностью поглотить его. Долгое время он перекладывал вину на всех остальных. На Дерека, своих родителей и родителей Дерека, их друзей, на всю систему родственных душ.

Но никогда не винил себя. Его отец провёл восемнадцать лет, прикладывая все силы, чтобы помочь сыну, пытаясь всё исправить, пытаясь… заставить связь работать. Стайлз всегда думал об этом как о тяжком бремени своей жизни, несправедливом агрессивном вмешательстве в неё, которого он не желал и не верил, что это ему нужно.

Теперь Стайлз понимает, что отец имел в виду, когда говорил «я просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив». В их мире счастье – синоним родственной души. Стайлз может грозить кулаком небу, сколько угодно, но это как проклинать тот факт, что деревья растут, а птицы летают. Просто так есть. Во многом счастье отца зависит от Стайлза, а Стайлз… не может быть счастлив. Не по-настоящему.

Он всю жизнь не был счастлив. Он с самого начала был собой только наполовину. Он просто раньше этого не знал. А теперь знает.

Как по заказу, Стайлз слышит через шум голосов собравшейся толпы, как открываются и закрываются входные двери, и когда поворачивается, видит, как Дерек идёт прямиком к нему, ни на кого больше не обращая внимания.

Он выглядит… хорошо. Наверное, Дерек всегда выглядел хорошо, но до определённого момента он оценивал его, не придавая этому особого значения. Конечно, Дерек объективно хорошо выглядел, и он объективно всегда здорово одевался, и он объективно наверняка был выгодной партией. Стайлз помнит: когда он перешёл в возраст подростковой угловатости и его гормоны зашкаливали, он говорил Скотту: единственный плюс в связи с Дереком Хейлом – по крайней мере, на него приятно смотреть. Но опять же. Это было просто наблюдение. 

А что сейчас? В мыслях Стайлза о внешности Дерека не осталось ни капли отстранённости.

\- Привет,- обращается к нему Стайлз, будто пытаясь привлечь внимание, хотя тот и так шёл к нему напрямую.- Выглядишь лучше меня.

Дерек хмурит брови, но всё равно улыбается немного смущённо и удивлённо.

\- Не согласен,- говорит он, вставая рядом со Стайлзом и положив руку ему на поясницу. Это так глупо, по-идиотски бессмысленно, бездумно и необоснованно, но ему становится легче. Лишь от одного прикосновения Дерека к его спине, просто потому что он стоит рядом.

Единственная причина, по которой Дерек вообще его касается, - это отец Стайлза рядом. Он не позволяет себе думать об этом.

Как и можно было ожидать, шериф практически светится, наблюдая, как эти двое более-менее цивильно общаются. Он так на них смотрит, что можно подумать, будто Дерек наклонился и поцеловал Стайлза прямо в губы на глазах у всех.

\- Вы двое выглядите как на фото с обложки,- говорит он, делая шаг назад, словно пытаясь дать им простор. Он смотрит на них ещё пару секунд, а затем улыбается ещё шире.- Раз уж зашла речь о фото… не шевелитесь.

Прежде чем Дерек или Стайлз успевают что-то сказать, он достаёт из кармана фотоаппарат и включает его с характерным звуком.

Стайлза и Дерека фотографировали, наверное, около десяти тысяч раз. Одно из фото особенно запомнилось Стайлзу, сейчас оно в красной рамке стоит между свадебным фото его родителей и одной из школьных фотографий Стайлза.

Дереку, наверное, восемнадцать, что значит, Стайлзу четырнадцать – поэтому Дерек выглядит как полностью сформировавшаяся человеческая особь с хорошей причёской и красивой линией челюсти, а Стайлз похож на неуклюжего прыщавого неудачника, который ждёт чуда. Чуда не происходит. У Дерека на коленях тарелка с тортом, рядом сидит Стайлз, задний фон, где бы они ни были (возможно, это летнее барбекю на заднем дворе, если его не подводит память), засвечен, кроме пары лампочек гирлянды. Стайлз смотрит прямо на Дерека, на его профиль, на его губах ухмылка, а Дерек смотрит прямо вперёд, он так сильно хмурится, что, кажется, с этим выражением лица он и появился на свет.

Эта фотография из всех, которые, как Стайлз помнит, стоят у них в доме (на одной они с Дереком в детстве украшают ёлку на Рождество, на другой Стайлз застрял в ведре, а Дерек стоит рядом с видом, будто он этому виной) или у Хейлов (на одной Стайлз вываливает Дереку на голову целую пригоршню тыквенных внутренностей, на другой Дерек учит Стайлза ездить на велосипеде), особенно выделяется.

\- Встаньте ближе,- говорит теперь отец Стайлза, вращая рукой в воздухе, и, прищурившись, смотрит на экран камеры.

Возможно, эта фотография выделяется, потому что не похожа на другие, думает Стайлз, прижимаясь к боку Дерека, позволяя ему обнять себя за талию. Каждый раз, когда Стайлз проходил мимо неё с тех пор, как её туда поставили, его взгляд сам по себе манило к ней, как будто среди остальных рамок она горела неоновым жёлтым светом.

\- Хорошо… а теперь улыбнитесь.

Правда в том, что эта фотография всегда привлекала Стайлза, потому что она показывала истинную природу их отношений с Дереком, и так будет всегда. Одно фото могло сказать больше тысячи слов, и боже, именно столько оно Стайлзу и говорило. То, как выглядел Дерек, сидя рядом с ним, словно он был бы рад оказаться где угодно, лишь бы не здесь. Как Стайлз над ним усмехался, словно вот-вот готов выдать очередную саркастичную ремарку, лишь бы задеть его, начать ссору, показать свой говёный характер. Всё это произошло на одной из их вынужденных посиделок, вроде бы сразу после этого Дерек уехал в колледж.

\- Стайлз… улыбнись. У тебя такое лицо, будто живот прихватило.

Стоящий рядом с ним Дерек на мгновение замирает, и Стайлз чувствует, как его тело каменеет.

Он задумывается, какое впечатление на него произведёт это фото. Отчасти он надеется, что никогда его не увидит.

Стайлз улыбается как раз в тот момент, когда срабатывает вспышка, и тут же отходит от Дерека.

\- Нам стоит пойти найти наши места,- на ходу сочиняет он, крутя одну из пуговиц пиджака.- И ещё алкоголь.

\- Я всё слышу,- предупреждает их в спину шериф.

Стайлз смотрит на Дерека через плечо, вскинув бровь.

\- Ты же прикроешь меня перед барменом, да?

Дерек смотрит на него в ответ, на его лице медленно появляется улыбка.

\- Всё, что хочешь, Стайлз.

С этого момента всё проносится пёстрым калейдоскопом из мерцающих огоньков, изящных цветочных гирлянд и звоном серебряных приборов о тарелки. Стайлз съедает две полные тарелки чего-то в винном соусе, набивает живот странными маленькими закусками, которые на вкус излишне отдают чесноком, и принуждает Дерека убедить девушку за барной стойкой, что Стайлз совершеннолетний. Даже немного страшно, как легко Дерек может просто облокотиться на барную стойку, широко ей улыбнуться и убедить выполнить все его просьбы. И не важно, что он специально представляет Стайлза как свою половинку. Видимо, думает Стайлз, у него в запасе есть именно столько обаяния, сколько нужно.

В общем, Стайлз умудряется выпить два рома с колой и бокал шампанского, прежде чем Дерек накрывает своей рукой стакан Стайлза.

\- По-моему, тебе хватит,- предупреждает он, качая головой.

\- Я едва опьянел,- настаивает Стайлз, пытаясь отнять у него стакан.- Я могу выпить ещё четыре, прежде чем…

\- Если память мне не изменяет, то тебя вырвало после одного с половиной бокала вина на девичнике Лидии.

Уязвлённый, Стайлз всем телом поворачивается к Дереку и гневно смотрит на него.

\- Если память мне не изменяет, то ты валялся на моём полу на кухне два года назад, ел сырую зелёную фасоль и…

\- Точно,- громко перебивает его Дерек, окидывая взглядом их соседей по столу, словно не хочет, чтобы они услышали окончание этой истории. Вероятно, это к лучшему, ведь в ту ночь Дерек показал себя полным и бесповоротным кретином. Зачем он объявился, стуча в дверь дома Стайлза в два ночи, пьяный в драбадан и едва стоящий на ногах, Стайлз никогда не поймёт.- Именно поэтому я и пью теперь воду.

\- Но я…

\- Нам ещё речь произносить,- высокопарно произносит Дерек, словно они будут выступать на тему, от которой зависит судьба планеты, перед целым конгрессом, а не перед семьёй и давними друзьями.- Ты забыл?

Возможно, Стайлз и позабыл об этом немного. Не то чтобы он с нетерпением ждал этого события – он никогда не любил выступать публично, но этот раз в особенности будет одной из худших причин быть в центре внимания и толкать речь. Это оправдано только тем, что он гость со стороны невесты, и Лидия обратилась конкретно к нему с просьбой произнести пару слов на предсвадебном ужине, а так же к Эллисон.

Когда она в первый раз попросила его об этом, всё было нормально. Он немного занервничал, но в целом воспринял хорошо.

Но когда она загнала его в угол неделю назад и потребовала, чтобы он вышел вместе с Дереком, всё вдруг стало очень и очень плохо. Во-первых, потому что Дерек не умеет выступать перед толпой даже под страхом смертной казни (не стоит и начинать говорить об этом), и, во-вторых, потому что… потому что…

Неужели Стайлзу нужно что-то объяснять?

\- Вот ещё,- бормочет Стайлз, прекращая свои попытки освободить стакан из-под руки Дерека.- Ладно. Вода.

Наверное, это и к лучшему. Хотя пьяный Стайлз всегда хорош, особенно с микрофоном.

Вот пьяный Дерек… это совсем другая история.

В какой-то момент во время десерта появляется Талия, чего, честно говоря, Стайлз ожидал в любой момент. У неё был талант появляться именно тогда, когда Стайлз меньше всего хотел её видеть, когда он без сил и падает с ног. Видимо, дело в каком-то материнском радаре в голове, который срабатывает у неё каждый раз, когда она нужна, но её присутствие нежелательно.

Она кладёт руку на плечо Стайлзу, искренне улыбается ему, а затем с тем же выражением смотрит на Дерека. Похожим на приятное удивление. И в то же время недоверие.

\- Не могла не заметить, что вы оба ещё не устроили сцену.

\- Мама,- со вздохом предупреждает Дерек.

\- Просто наблюдение,- она смеётся, на секунду её взгляд стекленеет, словно она с нежностью вспоминает все те разы, когда Стайлз и Дерек устраивали сцены, портили праздники, потому что не могли поладить. Как эти воспоминания могут вызывать что-то кроме стыда и ужаса Стайлзу не понятно, но если ей они приносили радость, а не сердечный приступ, то он за неё рад.- Вы двое так выросли,- её пальцы с такой заботой прикасаются к затылку Стайлза, что он старается изо всех не думать о своей родной матери.

\- Это не наша свадьба,- напоминает ей Дерек, словно это нужно было сделать. По тому, как она смотрит на них двоих, наверное, этого делать не стоило.

\- Я знаю,- кивает он.- Просто размышляю.

У Стайлза возникает желание сбежать, куда глаза глядят, от этих её размышлений, он не желает слышать о них – потому что если его предположения верны, то он не знает, как сможет выдержать беседу с ней об их отношениях.

Как бы то ни было, он не успевает открыть рот, а она уже говорит.

Она вклинивается между ними, поправив платье, и оставляет руку на плече Стайлза.

\- На самом деле, я много о вас думала.

Дерек щиплет себя за переносицу, словно это неловко для него и унизительно. Как будто он пытается сосчитать, сколько бокалов вина его матери нужно было выпить, чтобы дойти до подобного эмоционального состояния, хотя на часах ещё нет и восьми часов.

\- В определённый момент времени, наверное, когда тебе было тринадцать, Дерек,- она гладит его по спине,- я начала действительно задумываться на ваш счёт, мальчики. Не думаю, что говорила это тогда, но вы двое меня реально доводили.

Ей и не нужно было это говорить. По её лицу, лицу отца Стайлза и лицам всех окружающих было ясно как день - Стайлз и Дерек и вся их чертовня достали всех.

\- Я помню, как думала, что просто хочу сдаться, позволить вам решить это между собой, если вообще можно было что-то решить.- Она улыбается им стеснённой улыбкой, предполагающей, что ей за это теперь немного стыдно.- Я была слабовольной.

\- Мы были маленькими засранцами,- поясняет ей Дерек, отводя взгляд в противоположную от матери и Стайлза сторону, словно не желает полностью принимать участие в происходящем. Как будто у него нет на это сил.- Я бы сдался.

\- Вы двое всё-таки сдались,- Стайлз точно сдался. Он знает это без тени сомнения.- Но знаете… на самом деле, Стайлз, именно твоя мама убедила меня, что однажды все усилия окупятся.

Стайлз прекрасно знаком с комком в горле, который появляется у него каждый раз, когда кто-то упоминает его маму. Пусть даже годы спустя он стал меньше и уже не вызывает у него приступы паники, но всё же он здесь. Его старый друг, как шрам, который никогда не пройдёт. Но сейчас он понимает, что ощущает его явственнее, чем раньше. Он даёт о себе знать и не желает, чтобы его игнорировали.

\- Она всегда знала, что вы двое разрешите свои разногласия,- Талия сжимает плечо Стайлза, и тот стискивает пальцы в кулаки, положив их на колени.- Даже когда я перестала верить… она всегда верила. Она была на вашей стороне, когда все были против вас.

Стайлз только и может, что бездумно кивнуть… он мечтает испариться. Просто исчезнуть.

\- Я просто считаю, что вы должны знать – она бы гордилась вами. Вами обоими. Вы столько достигли, и я знаю, она бы всё отдала, чтобы быть здесь и видеть вас сейчас.

Ох, если бы мама Стайлза видела его сейчас. Смог бы Стайлз набраться смелости и сказать ей правду? Смог бы он вообще изначально всё это сделать? Утянул бы он себя в эту одностороннюю связь, позволил бы всему так далеко зайти?

И что бы она подумала? Половина родственной души, половина человека. Что бы она подумала?

В самом разгаре его псевдо-нервного срыва Стайлз слышит, как где-то в десяти метрах кто-то его зовёт нараспев, мелодичный голос, который он узнает, где угодно – тон Лидии, которым она обычно объявляет, что пора перейти к исполнению её требований. Когда ему удаётся посмотреть в её сторону, она манит его пальцем с широкой улыбкой, подзывая в центр комнаты, где они с Джексоном сидят за отдельным столом, украшенным розами и огоньками.

Пожалуй, это один и наихудших моментов в жизни Стайлза, когда он вынужден вести себя как нормальный человек. Талия выпрямляется и тянет Стайлза, чтобы он встал, потерев его руки вверх и вниз пару раз и легонько подтолкнув его вперёд. Позади него слышны шаги Дерека. Звук идёт фоном. Стайлз огибает столы на автопилоте, сердце в груди сходит с ума, и он приказывает себе не думать.

Достать речь из кармана, смотреть только в неё, не отходить от текста. Когда он в прошлый раз отошёл от текста, всё пошло по пизде.

В мгновение ока он оказывается в центре комнаты и принимает микрофон из бледной, изящной руки Лидии, пока какофония звенящих бокалов заставляет всю комнату замереть в тишине. Всем придётся сидеть и смотреть прямо на Стайлза, слушать только его голос с небольшими ремарками от Дерека, если он сможет его заставить, и…

Следовать сценарию. Комната замолкает, слышен лишь шорох одежды о микрофон, который он случайно прижимает к карману, проверяя, на месте ли речь. Стоящий рядом Дерек наблюдает за ним как ястреб. Если бы он только знал, имел хоть какое-то понятие, что творится в голове у Стайлза…

Что ж… Стайлз думает, что если бы Дерек с самого начала знал, что происходит в голове у Стайлза, то они бы здесь сейчас не стояли.

\- Мы с Лидией познакомились в детском саду. Эм… я помню, как подумал, что она самая красивая девочка, которую я видел в своей жизни…- ожидаемо, раздаётся смех, и Стайлз смеётся и кивает, будто всё хорошо,- я так же помню, как подумал, что она очень и очень вредная, но она мне всё равно нравилась. Мы росли вместе, так что я буквально был рядом в тот день, когда они с Джексоном встретились…

Он думает о лежащих в кармане записях. В его голове пустота и туман, пока он вызывает в памяти мелкие детали того дня. Каково это – сидеть и наблюдать, как на твоих глазах происходит подобное, в первый раз в своей жизни он присутствовал при встрече родственных душ, и это происходило прямо перед ним. Как они посмотрели друг на друга, как их, разумеется, потянуло друг к другу… как Стайлз сам этого хотел.

Как он почувствовал, словно у него это украли. И теперь…

Записи, напоминает он себе. Записи.

Он не смотрит в чёртовы записи.

На несколько секунд затягивается слишком длинная пауза, как это бывает, например, в прямых трансляциях, или переключая с канала на канала, этот белый шум.

\- Вообще-то, я раньше думал, что мы с Лидией очень похожи,- признаёт он. В данный момент он переводит взгляд на определённую точку вдали, не глядя никому в лицо.- Я думал, что мы оба вырастем и поймём, что родственные души – это сказки, которые были выдуманы, чтобы мы все крепче спали по ночам.

В этот раз раздаются нервные смешки. Рядом со Стайлзом Дерек переминается с ноги на ногу.

\- А затем Лидия встретила Джексона, и я подумал… видимо, я единственный живой человек на планете,- он давится смехом почти истерично,- которому настолько, блять, повезло!

Дерек тянется к нему, словно хочет отобрать микрофон из ослабевших пальцев Стайлза, но он отталкивает его руку и делает шаг назад, качая головой. Почему-то он чувствует себя в ударе.

Именно так ощущается правда. Стоит начать и уже не остановиться. Врать тяжело. Правда – это легко.

\- Я долгое время убеждал себя после того, как Лидия и Джексон встретились, что я буду один всю свою жизнь. Не думаю, что кто-то из вас понимает, каково это,- он быстро пробегает взглядом по комнате, встречает несколько изумлённых взглядов и разинутых ртов, Скотт начинает подниматься, как будто собирается броситься и утащить его подальше, пока всё совсем не вышло из-под контроля.- Я очень счастлив, что вечность Лидии – это не кошки и китайская лапша до конца жизни. Я очень рад. Она одна из моих лучших друзей, и какое-то время я думал, что люблю её, но я…- на секунду он сбивается. Его челюсть дрожит, и Дерек кладёт ему руку на плечо, Лидия неловко откашливается.

-…я больше не думаю, что мы с Лидией похожи. Простите, я…- он прикасается ладонью ко лбу, уступает микрофон Дереку и качает головой.- Простите, я… я не могу. Мне нужно…- а затем он сбегает из комнаты. Быстро шагает на трясущихся ногах, скрип его туфель по мраморному полу аккомпанирует перешёптыванию всех его друзей и семьи, они растеряны и взволнованы, и, скорее всего, решили, что Стайлз перебрал.

Его слова были настолько витиеваты и бессмысленны, что так они все, наверное, и решили. Стайлз не знает, что хуже. Тот факт, что правда настолько ужасна, и когда он преподносит её им на блюдечке с золотой каёмочкой, они не могут её принять, или правда настолько абсурдна, что, как бы он не пытался её передать, она всё равно непонятна и запутана.

Он проходит сквозь лобби, где общаются несколько отставших гостей, и выходит дальше из дверей, спотыкаясь на асфальте. Он даже не может вспомнить, где припарковался. Абсолютно всё в его голове перемешалось, спуталось до такой степени, что никто не смог бы в этом разобраться, и меньше всего что-то понимает он сам.

Он пытается дать себе паузу, хоть секунду передышки. Одну чёртову секунду для самого себя, чтобы просто существовать, и не… не думать так напряжённо всё время. Не заставлять себя, не притворяться, просто…

\- Стайлз,- Дерек останавливается рядом с ним, и он не кричит. Кажется, что он совсем не зол. У него такое выражение лица - отчасти напуганное, отчасти смелое. Это смесь из искренности и закрытости должна казаться Стайлзу странной, но почему-то всё равно производит впечатление, что так и должно быть.

\- Что произошло?

Стайлз смотрит на него долю секунды, а затем отводит взгляд. Стайлз никогда не мог на него смотреть — ненавидел ли, любил ли.

\- Я не могу с тобой говорить,- шипит он, вытирая нос, который потёк от непролитых слёз в его глазах.- Я просто не могу. Я больше не могу, я не могу… говорить с тобой, чёрт…

\- Успокойся,- велит ему Дерек, схватив его за запястье и удерживая, чтобы тот не попытался сбежать. Стайлз старается вырваться, слёзы всё-таки появляются на его щеках, и Дерек отпускает его запястье, вместо этого положив руку ему на плечо и ещё крепче его сжав.- Стайлз.

\- Я не могу,- огрызается Стайлз.- Ты не понимаешь, ты не…

\- Что я не понимаю?

Стайлз резко обмякает. Как будто сдувается под ладонью Дерека, весь его запал пропадает, словно кто-то высасывает из него разом всю решительность, за которую он пытался судорожно цепляться. Он сглатывает и поднимает глаза на Дерека, глядя на него сквозь пелену слёз.

\- Я всё похерил,- его голос звучит так жалобно и надрывно. Как будто Дерек может сейчас разбить его вдребезги одним прикосновением.

Решительно, но в то же время нежно Дерек говорит:

\- О чём ты?

\- Я заигрался,- тихо признаёт он, изо всех сил стараясь держаться под взглядом и прикосновениями Дерека.- Я… я, правда, всё похерил, Дерек.

Неисправимо, думает Стайлз. Без надежды на исцеление. Если бы он мог знать…

\- Стайлз.

\- Правда,- он делает шаг назад, и в этот раз Дерек его отпускает, его рука расслабляется.- Я не могу смотреть тебе в глаза и говорить это,- поэтому он опускает взгляд к земле, взгляд застилают слёзы.

\- Ты меня до смерти пугаешь сейчас,- его голос и правда звучит испуганно, таким Стайлз его ещё никогда не слышал.

Пока Стайлз стоит на парковке под мерцающим светом фонаря, осмелившись лишь украдкой бросить взгляд на Дерека, он понимает, что выбора нет. Всё то время, потраченное на ложь, притворство, когда он делал вид, что совсем не тот, кем является, раздавливает его прямо сейчас. Он просто больше так не может. Стайлз устал, так чертовски устал, и Дерек заслуживает знать правду. После всего, что они пережили вместе, после всего, чему Стайлз собственнолично его подверг, Дерек это заслужил.

С глубоким вздохом Стайлз говорит себе, что сказать правду… это как разжать руки, повиснув над пропастью. Сколько бы человек не держался, но в определённый момент пропасть уже не кажется таким плохим вариантом.

\- Я говорю искренне,- медленно произносит он. Начнём с самого начала.- Я и не думал, что Дитон понимает, о чём говорит, и я, правда, думал, что нам лучше больше не видеться. Никогда. Я…- он запускает пальцы в волосы и дёргает, словно пытаясь вытянуть слова прямо из головы, не озвучивая их,-…я, правда, больше не желал тебя видеть. Ты должен знать, я, правда, верил, что мы с тобой – ошибка.

Они должны были быть ошибкой.

Природа постоянно это делает. Ошибается. Всё во вселенной находится именно там, где должно быть, чтобы работать исправно, и если хотя бы одна деталь не на правильном месте, то происходила катастрофа. Стайлз думал, что они с Дереком именно такие, как тонущий корабль. А если корабль тонет, то единственный выход – бежать с него. Так он думал.

\- Я был не прав.

Дерек смотрит на него. Его тело натянуто как струна, рука висит в воздухе, словно он хочет снова прикоснуться к Стайлзу, плечи напряжены. Он только пристально смотрит. Наверное, он лишь это сейчас и может.

\- Я ужасно, ужасно во всем ошибался, и…. мне жаль. Прости за всё. Прости за все восемнадцать лет, и я знаю, что это ничтожно мало, потому что… столько всего было… и…

\- О чём ты…- Дерек делает шаг вперёд, и Стайлз не шевелится. Часть его хочет, чтобы Дерек подошёл ещё ближе, и ближе, и ближе, пока их тела ничто не будет разделять… но он знает, что не достоин этого.- Стайлз, о чём ты говоришь? За что просишь прощения?

А за что ему можно не просить прощения, если объективно задуматься? Он смотрит через плечо Дерека на зал для приёма гостей, где сквозь огромные застеклённые окна видны обрывки происходящего внутри празднования.

\- Когда я попросил тебя поцеловать меня, я понял.

\- Ты понял.

\- Я понял, я осознал, но не желал верить. Я хотел сбежать от всего этого.

Возможно, именно за это помимо всего прочего Стайлзу стыдно больше всего. Бегство. Господи, как будто он только этим и жил – желанием сбежать куда подальше.

Ещё один шаг вперёд, по лицу Дерека ничего невозможно понять. Его глаза так широко распахнуты, губы приоткрыты, должно быть, шокировано или удивлённо, или что-то ещё. Это одна из тех тысяч деталей, которые Стайлз не желал изучать в Дереке, но теперь он хочет этого. Он хочет понять каждую мелочь, пока не выучит его наизусть, сверху донизу, вдоль и поперёк.

\- Я люблю тебя,- выплёвывает Стайлз, и Дерек качает головой.- Это так. Я люблю тебя. Я не знал этого раньше, потому что… как и говорил Дитон! Я не мог понять это потому, как мы росли вместе, я ничего не понимал, я просто хотел… я просто…

Дерек продолжает качать головой, его лицо выражает абсолютное неверие, пока Стайлза едва не разрывает на куски. Как он и говорил себе: когда начинается правда, её ничто не может остановить.

\- Я не хотел иметь с тобой ничего общего, понимаешь? Да я ненавидел тебя так сильно, и ты ненавидел меня, и всё и должно было так закончиться! Но потом… у Лидии…

Полушёпотом Дерек договаривает за Стайлза:

\- Ты проснулся,- на его лице отражается понимание.

Стайлз проснулся. Восемнадцать лет сна, когда Дерек был рядом, и проснуться в самый неподходящий момент, в самое неудачное время.

Гравий хрустит под обувью Стайлза, когда он уходит. Он не имеет понятия, куда направляется, ни черта не помнит, где оставил машину, но ему, блять, необходимо уйти.

\- Я всё испортил,- шипит он сквозь обжигающие слёзы, гневно вытирая их с лица на ходу.- Я всё испортил. Я так грубо и так часто отталкивал тебя, что ты меня больше видеть не можешь. Это всё моя вина.

Шаги Дерека эхом отражаются от машин и стен здания, у которого они стояли, когда он следует за Стайлзом. На самом деле, они просто направляются к лесу, но дело в том, что Стайлз ни секунды не может простоять на месте, когда Дерек так на него смотрит.

\- Просто погоди, Стайлз, стой…

\- Это я заставил тебя притворяться. Это я всегда уходил, даже когда ты просил меня остаться, я всегда продолжал орать, когда тебе уже нечего было сказать, я…- уничтожил всё. Связь. Собственноручно Стайлз порвал её на мелкие клочки.

Его заслуженное наказание в том, что он смог разрушить только часть связи со стороны Дерека. Теперь ему придётся жить со всеми своими ошибками до самой смерти.

\- Ты не можешь любить меня,- рычит в темноту Стайлз – вслух это звучит как град пуль.- И мне очень, очень жаль.

Шаги Дерека останавливаются позади него, но Стайлз продолжает идти. Он всерьёз собирается просто идти вперёд, пока у него не закончатся силы, пока кто-то с праздничного ужина, который он испортил, не остановится на обочине, не подберёт его и не отвезёт домой. Он не представляет, что будет дальше. Он не знает, сможет ли рассказать кому-то ещё об этом, ведь никто теперь ему не сможет помочь. Он сам себе выкопал могилу.

И он понятия не имеет, что будет между ним и Дереком. Будет ли им лучше не общаться, и Стайлз никогда его больше не увидит? Ослабнет ли связь? Станет ли легче? Стайлз не представляет, сколько ещё он сможет терпеть тот факт, что является Дереку… а кем он ему является, чёрт возьми. Кем он был ему все эти грёбаные годы.

Никем. Он Дереку никто.

Честно говоря, и это так угнетает, Стайлз не может сам себе поверить, но думает, что лучше быть Дереку никем, чем кем-то кому-то ещё.

\- В то лето, когда я вернулся из колледжа,- кричит ему вслед Дерек, а Стайлз совсем чуть-чуть замедляется.- После первого курса.

Это значимый рубеж в их отношениях с Дереком – Стайлз всегда считал этот момент поворотным событием, и вовсе не в позитивном ключе. Примерно в это время Стайлз и Дерек перестали так много ссориться и начали примиряться со своей судьбой. Дерек был таким податливым, просто шёл во всём на поводу у родителей, лишь поморщившись и глядя смиренно. Сейчас Стайлзу тошно вспоминать это.

Стайлз вот-вот собирается повернуться и закричать «Я знаю, засранец, знаю, что именно тогда ты понял, что никогда и ни за что не сможешь полюбить меня, зачем ты, блять, проворачиваешь нож после того, как уже, чёрт возьми, воткнул его в меня…», но Дерек меняет курс, Стайлз даже не успевает ничего понять.

\- Я вернулся,- подошвы его ботинок топчут гравий, он подходит ближе.- И я увидел тебя.

Он останавливается. Замирает на месте, у него сбивается дыхание. Он нерешительно поворачивает голову, через плечо глядя на Дерека краем глаза. Сейчас он только так может посмотреть на него, потому что встретиться взглядом с Дереком… он просто не может.

\- Я всегда говорил тебе, что нам просто нужно время,- теперь Дерек находится достаточно близко для того, чтобы можно было протянуть руку и коснуться, но он остаётся в двух шагах от него. Как будто считает, что пока ещё не готов. Пока ещё не всё сказано вслух, ещё не все карты вскрыты, пока они не сорвали голоса до хрипа.- Я люблю тебя уже несколько лет.

Когда Стайлз, наконец, полностью к нему поворачивается, он только и может, что отрицательно качать головой. Снова и снова, словно пытаясь разбудить себя ото сна. Это не может быть правдой, это всё ложь, только не после всех этих недель, когда он топил себя в мыслях, что Дерек никогда… и ни за что…

\- Всё это время я ждал, когда ты меня догонишь. Я не знал, что делать, если ты… если ты отстаёшь от меня. Ты всегда был так далеко.

\- Я не…- скрипит Стайлз, вытирая слёзы.- Я не понимаю.

\- Я не должен был соглашаться притворяться, это было неправильно,- Дерек теперь в личном пространстве Стайлза, так близко, что ему приходится запрокинуть голову, чтобы смотреть ему прямо в глаза.- Я знал, что это плохо. Но я увидел в этом одну единственную возможность по-настоящему побыть с тобой,- тихо признаётся он.- Я… я так сильно тебя любил, а ты нет… ты просто…

\- Я люблю,- говорит Стайлз.- Да, я люблю тебя. Я не знал. Я не знал.

\- Я не знал,- повторяет Дерек, кивая.- Я всё испортил.

Как будто только это им и остаётся теперь, Дерек тянется и касается подбородка Стайлза пальцами, и Стайлз тянется навстречу прикосновению с мыслью «В любую секунду я проснусь в одиночестве».

Он не просыпается. Какое-то время они стоят. Наслаждаясь этим моментом. Стайлз всегда представлял момент своей встречи с половинкой абсолютно по-другому. Всё было как у всех. Идеально, и гармонично, и предсказуемо. Сколько бы фильмов он не смотрел, все встречи и узнавание родственных душ мало чем отличались.

Он никогда не встречал ничего подобного как у них с Дереком.

\- Прости,- уже, наверное, в тысячный раз говорит Стайлз.- Мне очень и очень жаль всего того времени, что я потратил, в какую херню я нас втянул.

\- И ты меня прости,- Дерек проводит пальцем по щеке Стайлза, стирая солёные слёзы.- Ты не представляешь, как больно было быть с тобой и знать, что ты не…

\- Я думал, что это ты не…

Они оба ошибались. Они оба ошибались столько лет.

\- Не знаю, что ещё добавить,- говорит Дерек, качая головой. Кажется, что осталось ещё столько невысказанных слов. Им нужно пролистать назад и изучить каждую мелочь за последние несколько лет, пересмотреть каждый свой шаг, попытаться понять, где что пошло не так. Стайлз помнит, как Лидия сказала, что они с Дереком могли бы заполнить целых двенадцать томов своей историей от начала и до конца – а теперь он понимает, что она ошибалась.

Они с Дереком могли бы заполнить целую библиотеку. Бессчётные полки непонимания, недомолвок, лжи, восемнадцать лет ничего кроме недоразумений и разочарований. Другие родственные души не поймут. Ведь между половинками не может быть никакого недопонимания.

Стайлз и Дерек одни в своём роде.

\- Ничего не говори,- решает Стайлз, устав от слов, которые по сути были только шумом, и всё.- Можешь просто… просто меня обнять. Я просто хочу…

\- Ладно,- соглашается Дерек, обнимая Стайлза и прижимая его к своей груди. Стайлз устраивает подбородок на плече Дерека и обнимает его в ответ так крепко, как может. Хотя какая-то часть его до сих пор не может поверить, что это правда. И даже если это ложь, то он хочет насладиться каждой секундой этого мгновения настолько, насколько сможет. 

\- Я бы продолжил ждать тебя, Стайлз. Ты бы уехал в Нью-Йорк, на другой конец света, и я всё равно ждал бы тебя здесь.

Почему-то не смотря ни на что Стайлз знает, что это искренне. Неоспоримый, непреложный факт. Дерек бы ждал. Он был готов ждать. Он бы мог прождать всю жизнь, хотя то, что ему нужно, было прямо у него под носом.

\- Тебе не нужно больше ждать,- говорит ему Стайлз.

Это абсолютно искренне.

\- - - 

Несмотря на все приложенные Стайлзом усилия, ему не удалось окончательно испортить предсвадебный вечер Лидии и Джексона. На следующий день на свадьбе по большей части все только цокают языком, глядя на него, и закатывают глаза. Теперь у него репутация местного алкоголика, и ему повезёт, если отец позволит ему хоть глоток пива сделать до двадцати одного года. А теперь он был готов поспорить, что и его друзья будут запрещать ему пить больше, чем одну порцию. Он готов некоторое время пожить с этим бременем.

Свадьба проходит хорошо, Стайлз стоит в своём костюме рядом со Скоттом со стороны Джексона (потому что у него кроме Дэнни и нет больше друзей, так что ему приходится позаимствовать у Лидии) и постоянно ловит взгляд Дерека из публики. Это приятно. Мама Лидии напивается и плачет всю церемонию, Стайлз съедает три куска торта, пока Дерек обнимает его одной рукой за талию, и это просто приятно. Наверное, один из приятнейших вечеров всей его жизни.

Стайлз не знает, что будет с ним и Дереком. Нет, знает, конечно, но в общих чертах. Он знает, что они с Дереком созданы друг для друга, знает, что ничто не изменит это и не испортит, но так много всего произошло. Как много раз говорила Эрика, столько всего между ними было, некоторое было ужасным, что-то просто плохим, но так мало действительно хорошего. Теперь перед ними простираются километры неизведанных далей, насколько хватает глаз, и Стайлз не знает, что с этим делать.

Он точно знает, что не останется в Бикон-Хиллз. Связь с родственной душой никогда не была его конечной целью, кто бы что не говорил, его мечта – уехать, хотя бы ненадолго.

Что ещё важнее, он знает, что Дерек поедет с ним. Куда бы не отправился Стайлз, чего бы он не хотел, Дерек будет рядом. Забавно, что Стайлз так долго думал, что в его жизни нет человека, готового последовать за ним, когда в действительности Дерек всё это время был поблизости. Стайлз просто не видел его в нужном свете.

И пусть они ошибались. Это не важно. Они всё портили столько лет, постоянно врали, не могли говорить друг с другом. Это тоже не важно.

\- Надеюсь, там нет алкоголя?- смеётся Эллисон, указывая со своего места на стакан в руке Стайлза.

Стайлз реагирует на поддразнивание ухмылкой и закатывает глаза.

\- Это «Ширли Темпл». Мне сегодня вечером разрешены только детские коктейли.

\- Бедняжка Стайлз,- подзуживает Эрика, потянувшись, чтобы ущипнуть его щёку, будто он был ребёнком.- Бедный детка-алкоголик,- её взгляд падает на сидящего рядом со Стайлзом Дерека, и её ухмылка растёт.- Когда же ты наденешь кольцо на палец своего несчастья, Дерек? Очень хочется увидеть, как он и свою свадьбу подпортит.

Дерек спокойно встречает её взгляд и улыбается. На мгновение он выглядит таким счастливым, искренне умиротворённым, что Стайлз и сам не может сдержать улыбку. Он понимает это чувство. Наконец-то, он его испытывает.

\- Ну, это может быть очень скоро.

Это действительно так.

Пусть у Стайлза и Дерека не было того момента, о котором они мечтали. Они всегда были на два шага впереди, на один позади, но на разных дорогах и в абсолютно разных плоскостях.

Но теперь, зная всё, он ни на что это не обменяет. Все ошибки, ложь, игры – в конец концов, это всё не важно.


End file.
